Red Bolt of Lightning
by A.S. Leif
Summary: Complete!Dumbledore's keeping secrets Death Eaters rampage Harry runs away to his inherited and undetectable mansion animagus trainingthe 4 founders come back to life and in the midst of it all, Harry's running his own life.
1. The Summer Begins

**A RED BOLT OF LIGHTNING**

CHAPTER ONE

Harry lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, having just gotten back from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Uncle Vernon had gone into a tantrum once they'd begun to drive home, furious that those 'freaks' had the nerve to threaten him. Petunia just nodded, her thoughts clearly elsewhere, while Dudley listened to his father rant at Harry with obvious delight.

A spring dug into Harry's back, so he readjusted himself, thoughts dwelling on past events. It was his fault that Sirius had died, his vault that Voldemort had been able to feed him lies, bait that Voldemort knew Harry would take; and Harry had. The result? Harry's godfather had died, and a prophecy saying Harry would either become the boy-who-died, or the boy-who-killed. Neither suited him, since he didn't want to be dead, or a murderer.

Hedwig hooted softly, drawing Harry's out of his thoughts. "Sorry girl, I was thinking. Did you need something?" His snowy owl glided from her perch on his windowsill, to his desk, where his quills, parchment and ink were. She clearly wanted to deliver something. Harry smiled something he hadn't done since well before the Department of Mysteries. "We just got back, and you're bored already?" He asked, she looked at him reproachfully. "Alright, alright. I'll send something in a few days, and in the meantime, you can go out flying whenever you want, how's that sound?" In response, she flew back to the windowsill, and pecked at the glass.

Harry obeyed her unspoken command, and opened the window for her. With a hoot of thanks, Hedwig soared out into the dimming sky.

"_POTTER!_" Vernon shouted from downstairs. With a sigh, Harry picked himself up off the uncomfortable bed, and trudged silently down the stairs, where his relatives were waiting for him. "Yes Sir?" Harry replied, looking at his uncle.

If Vernon was surprised by the lack of sarcasm, he didn't show it. "About time you got down here," Vernon began, and pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket, handing it to Harry. "This is the list of chores that need to be done by the end of the summer, you won't get dinner if you fail to complete five of those each day, understood?"

Looking at the rather long list, Harry answered, "Yes Sir. Should I start today?"

Even Dudley looked surprised at this. Dursley Sr. recovered quickly, "You had better." the extremely large man growled.

And so the days went by, Harry doing his chores right after making breakfast, and not stopping until dinner. He wrote a letter to his friends and the Order saying everything was fine every three days.

Two weeks into the summer, it was ridiculous to call it 'vacation' or 'break' since he didn't enjoy it, several owls appeared with letters in Harry's bedroom. The first was Hedwig, who carried two letters, and the second was an important looking owl, holding a letter that bore the Ministry of Magic crest. He opened Hedwig's letters before the Ministry one. The first was from Ron and Hermione, who were both at Headquarters for the time being. They told him that they were studying for next year, book work only since they couldn't do practical magic, and about their OWL results (Ron got six, Hermione got eleven). Harry was glad that his friends were having a good time, even if it was without him- he didn't want a repeat of last year. Putting that letter aside, Harry opened the second, which was from Lupin.

_Harry, I want you to know that Sirius' death is not your fault-_ Harry shut the letter, it _was_ his fault- why couldn't anyone understand that? Angrily, Harry opened his final letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter, we have enclosed your fifth-year OWL results below. For every A, E, or O, you receive one OWl, for every D or T, you receive none._

**Transfiguration: E**

**Charms: E**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: O +**

**Care of Magical Creatures: O**

**Potions: O**

**Astronomy: A**

**Herbology: E**

**Divination: D**

**History of Magic: T**

_Congratulations, you have received eight owls out of a possible nine. NOTE: an O+ is worth two OWLs._

_-Amelia Bones_

Harry smiled as he read his score for potions, Snape would _have_ to take him into the NEWT potions class. As Harry gave both the Ministry owl and Hedwig some treats and water, Harry noticed another letter enclosed in the OWL results envelope. Curiously, Harry opened it- it was from Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_I understand if you are upset with me, for withholding information from you concerning the prophecy _(Like hell I am," Harry muttered), _but I ask that you look past an old man's mistakes. Sirius' death was not your fault, and I hope you realize this. You stand against many things Harry, and _for_ many things as well; and dwelling on Sirius' death is not wise._

_I congratulate you on your OWL results, and am pleased to tell you that you have been enrolled in NEWT level Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Care of Magical creatures. You certainly will be busy this year! _(Harry rolled his eyes)

_I am going to take this opportunity to tell you that in two weeks time, a member of the Order shall come and escort you to Headquarters, please try to be ready by then. Have a good while at your relatives' house, and I will see you soon._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

Harry scoffed at the last paragraph. That was Dumbledore, always making the decisions for him, always telling him what to do. _Not this year,_ Harry promised, _I run my _own_ life._

A new rebellious feeling arose in him, and Harry began to plan his remaining days at Privet Drive. Each afternoon, while the Dursleys were out, Harry went for a jog around the block for two hours. Sometimes he heard wheezes coming from the air around him, alerting Harry that there was always someone watching him- this only strengthened his resolve to be free of the Order. After his jog, Harry took a quick shower, cleaned the bathroom up, and finished his chores. When the Dursleys came home, he went up to his room and studied magic, and wrote letters when he needed to.

Late one night, the day before someone from the Order was supposed to come and get him, Harry snuck out the back door while hidden underneath his invisibility cloak, along with his trunk. He traveled a few blocks down, careful not to make any noise, and hid his trunk in a clump of bushes near the park. Then he snuck back to Privet Drive, praying that it wasn't going to be Moody picking him up. He fell asleep quickly, and didn't have a single dream.

Harry woke at dawn, and was surprisingly awake. He glanced outside, and saw a flash of movement in the Dursleys' bushes- Mundungus. Harry got dressed, and put his wand in his back pocket, covering it with his shirt. Harry went about his daily chores, working until lunch, and when he heard the crack of an apperating wizard. Harry dropped the shears he was using, and dashed up to his room, where his invisibility cloak waited. Putting it on, Harry went out through the window, dropping silently onto the small shade-cover below, then jumped just as quietly down to the ground.

Harry saw an annoyed-looking Snape walk up the driveway. _I hope Dumbledore gives you hell for loosing me,_ Harry thought savagely, and sprinted to the park. Harry took of the cloak, and put on a baggy, black sweatshirt he'd 'borrowed' from one of Dudley's friends who'd left it at the house, and also a dark blue ski cap to cover his hair and scar. He then made sure no one was nearby, and summoned the Night Bus- his freedom started now.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Griphook's Return

The Pureblood Vaults

**Then:**

The Will of Sirius Black

* * *

_(A/N: Thank you to Bellatrix-Vecours for pointing out that Amelia Bones works for the Ministry, and of course, to all who review. Thank you again.)_


	2. The Hidden Will of Sirius Black

**CHAPTER 2**

He told Stan, who was still on the Night Bus, that his name was Mark, and was then dropped off at the Leaky Cauldron once he'd explained to the curious Stan that he'd gone over to a friend's house.

Harry went to the back of the Leaky Cauldron, and tapped the brick wall with his wand, revealing Diagon Alley. There weren't many people, but he supposed it was too early in the summer for anyone to do their shopping. So his first stop was Gringotts. He pulled the ski cap further down over his scar and hair, then went inside. Luckily, no one who might recognize him was there.

"I'd like to access my bank account please." Harry told the head goblin, showing the banker his key.

"Right away, Mr. Potter." the goblin replied, and waved another baker up. As Harry and his escort approached the cart area Harry looked closer at the goblin. "Is your name Griphook?"

The goblin stiffened in surprise, "Yes Sir, it is."

Harry smiled," I thought I recognized you. You took Hagrid and I down to my vault about five years ago." Griphook's face twitched, and they got in a cart.

Harry whooped with joy as the cart plummeted, he'd never been on a roller coaster before, but he guessed that this was just like it.

Their journey came to a stop, and Griphook opened Harry's vault. Nothing had changed, but Harry hadn't really expected it to. "Griphook, if you don't mind me asking, why did you seem, well, surprised when I recognized you?" Harry asked, turning back to the goblin.

Griphook didn't meet the young wizard's eyes. "Not often does a warlock recognize a goblin, to most, we look alike. It is even rarer for a goblin to be recognized by both sight and name."

Harry didn't think that was fair, to him the goblins looked quite different, mostly in the face. "Thank you for telling me," Harry said, giving a small smile. Harry went into the vault, and put about one hundred galleons in the bag, along with some sickles and knuts; he was hoping to buy a place to live.

"Mr. Potter sir," Griphook began.

"Just Harry, please." he said kindly.

Griphook nodded, "Mr. Harry, I was wondering if you knew of your two other family vaults."

Harry froze, and set the money bag down, turning to look at Griphook. "No, I only know of this one."

The goblin cast a cautious look outside, then began to speak in a quieter voice, "The Potter family vault is further down; you may not touch the money there until you come of age, but there are other things inside the vault. The second family vault is the Black family vault. Mr. Dumbledore activated the late Sirius Black's will. Mr. Black left the vault to you and a Mr. Remus Lupin. You and Mr. Lupin also split ownership of the Black Mansion, and the Black House, both of which , I'm sorry to say, have not been found."

Harry took a few moments to think about this. Had Dumbledore planned to tell Harry of this? Why hadn't the headmaster ever told him about the Potter vault? Yes, he couldn't touch the wealth, but it's not like he needed it. Smiling at Griphook, Harry sat down on a pile of money, "Griphook, could you take me to those vaults, without having to alert someone?"

The goblin nodded, "Only if you withdraw more than 1,000 galleons would your financial adviser be alerted."

Harry stiffened, "Does my 'financial advisor' work at Gringotts?"

Griphook shook his head," No, but I may not mention names."

Harry nodded, "I understand. Well, I'd like to go see the other two vaults, is that alright?"

"Yes Mr. Harry; please, follow me."

The cart dove deeper into the grounds of Gringotts, the air became so damp Harry could _feel_ the moisture on his face as they rushed downwards. He saw Griphook smirk a little in amusement when Harry put his hands in the air.

Finally, the cart leveled off, slowing down as it passed several family vaults. Nott, Avery, Snape, Malfoy, and Zolar were several of the many. _Funny, all but 'Zolar' are Death-Eater families,_ Harry thought with grim humor. The cart stopped between the two vaults labeled 'Black' and 'Potter'.

Harry noticed with distaste that the Snape vault was right next to the Potter vault. _Wonderful,_ Harry thought sarcastically, _Snape's reminded of me every time he comes down here; how touching._

Griphook helped Harry out of the cart, and instructed him to place both hands on the Potter door. "Potter, Harry James." the goblin announced, and the two, fifteen-foot iron doors slowly creaked open, testimony to the fact that they hadn't been opened in a long while.

Harry barely kept him jaw from dropping as he looked at the contents. The vault was ten times that of his regular one, and filled with hills of galleons, sickles and knuts. But that wasn't all-- chests overflowing with priceless jewels and weapons were everywhere, as were several suits of armor that would put the ones at Hogwarts to shame. An entire wall was concealed by bookcases that were jam-packed with different volumes. _Hermione would fain on the spot,_ Harry thought, and continued his observations.

Tapestries of still-life scenes like a waterfall, a griffin in mid-flight, and a night sky, lay on top the piles of money. Non-moving pictures were also seen, but what caught Harry's eye was a red tapestry with golden letters titling 'The Potter Family Tree'. Harry immediately thanked Griphook for bringing him down here, then walked carefully over to the tapestry. _I'll be here all day if I try to finish looking at it,_ Harry realized, after gazing at the tree, and seeing how many names there were.

Calling some moisture into his mouth, Harry returned to his escort, "Do you mind if I look at the Black vault, and then decide what to do?" Harry asked.

Griphook openly smiled, which came out as a large smirk. "Not at all Mr. Harry." The Potter vault magically sealed itself, and the Black vault opened after they repeated the process, only this time, Griphook said. "Potter, James Harry-- Heir of the Black family."

If Harry hadn't seen the Potter vault first, he would have dropped dead at the sight of the Black fortune. There were no bookcases or treasure chests, only galleons. The piles of knuts as high as Harry's waist looked like smears of dirt among the massive amounts of gold galleons and silver sickles. One thing that seemed out of place though, was a small wooden box in the corner. Cautious, yet curious, Harry went over to it. Instead of the Black family crest, Harry was surprised to find a shield containing a dog, a rat, a stag, and a wolf, encircling the letter 'M' engraved on the top. Harry rested a palm against the crest, and was startled when a silver light flashed, and the box opened silently. Inside were several letters, the first one Harry opened, had a dark blue wax seal with a dog and the letters 'S.B.' on it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Obviously you've inherited the Black family fortune, which means I'm dead. I don't know how long it'll be 'till you find this, but I'm writing it during the summer before your fifth year at Hogwarts. The box you found this in, is the Marauder's keepsake/secret box. We originally put our plans for our next month's adventure, or pranks we were intending to pull in here, but I figured it should be used for a new purpose. _

_Lately I've been trying to convince Dumbledore to let you stay with me, but he's being stubborn. In my annoyed state I happened to 'come across' some information and things Dumbledore probably wasn't going to discuss with you. If he does, _before_ you read this, tell him I apologize for not trusting him if he doesn't, please, read on._

_Remus is named your guardian after me, but I doubt Albus has even told Remus either of you that. Another thing is that Dumbledore has yet to reveal James' and Lily's will to you; it's in the envelope with Prongs on the seal. Dumbledore's also been hiding the Potter family vault from you, in case you didn't notice, it's right next to the Black vault._

_But enough with the sneaky, serious stuff, time for the fun news. Dumbledore might be watching your regular vault and the Potter vault, but not this one; and you know what that means-- spoil yourself! Buy some new clothes, books, games, whatever you want. Try to give Remus some, I doubt he'll want to take it, but if he resists too much, tell him: "The Marauders take care of their own." He'll get it. I hear there's a new broom line coming out, see if you can get any news about it, and wipe the smirk off Malfoy's face! I think the inventor made a different broom for each position on the Quidditch team too! _

_Another thing you'll find in this box, is a vial containing a red liquid, (_and no, it's not blood_) it's a potion that will terminate all wards on you and any wand you use that alert the Ministry of your using magic either out of school, or under age. It's bloody useful, I'm telling you! It doesn't hurt, and tastes pretty good, if I do say so myself. _

_The last fun thing I gotta tell you about it the Black Mansion. It's already unplottable, and has an everlasting Fideleus charm, which is controlled by the youngest Black family member or heir. It was me, now it's you. You might not like the decor, Merlin knows I didn't, but with the help of a certain potion _cough cough_ you should be able to change that easy. To find the Mansion, just think of me._

_Well, I hope everything works out Harry, I love you, and miss you like hell. Keep you chin up, your spirits high, and dip you nose occasionally in mischief _grin_, but most of all, _live_ Harry, and keep living._

_-Your Godfather and friend, _

_Padfoot_

_a.k.a. Sirius Black_

Harry bit back tears and some laughs after he read it, then closed the box, and turned back to Griphook, who had been waiting silently. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Griphook," Harry said, "I'll just take this box and some money, then I'd like to go back up."

Griphook nodded," Take all the time you need, Mr. Harry." he answered.

So Harry got another money bag from the cart, and filled it half-way with sickles, a few knuts, and a fair amount of galleons. "Hey Griphook," Harry began once they'd gotten back into the cart, "I remember you once said that there's one speed only, is that true?"

Catching what Harry really meant, Griphook smirked mischievously, and the cart took off-- five times faster than before.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

The Mysterious Black Mansion

**Then:**

Wanted for disappearance: Harry Potter

(Snape's report)

* * *


	3. The Ultimate Money Bag

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry left Gringotts, with a promise to Griphook that he would return soon. Harry had left his trunk underneath his invisibility cloak behind a plant in the Gringotts lobby, but he waited to retrieve it; he had other things to do-- like find Black Manor.

Although it hurt to think about Sirius, Harry pictured the best memories only, excluding all others. Harry remembered the night Sirius offered him a home in his third year; riding on Buckbeak the night of Sirius' escape; the visits in Hogsmede; the jokes shared about various things; the look on the Dursleys' faces whenever Sirius was mentioned; and the times Sirius understood him when no one else did.

Suddenly, a new picture appeared in Harry's mind. A large, white mansion in an oak forest near a lake; Harry felt something tug his middle. At first he resisted, but then a large black dog appeared at the house, and Harry gave in to the unknown force.

The wind seemed to pick him up in a whirl, but there was no sound, and nothing to be seen but white, empty space. With a jerk, Harry opened his eyes to find himself standing before the house he'd seen earlier-- he'd found Black Mansion. _Wow,_ Harry thought, _this is perfect!_ Grinning recklessly, Harry wondered how he was supposed to return to Diagon Alley. Realizing that Sirius' letter was still in his hand, Harry glimpsed a p.s. he'd missed.

_Harry, to get back from the Manor, think of something, or someone, that was or is at the place you want to return to. This only works to and from the Manor. Padfoot_

Sighing with relief, Harry thought of Gringotts, and the 'wind' picked him up once more, then left him outside the bank. Harry got his trunk and cloak, then reappeared at Black Manor, dropped the trunk and box off-- he didn't stay to explore the house just yet, and returned to Gringotts. Quickly he found Griphook once more, and inquired about something that would allow him to take a large amount of money from the Black vault, without having to carry it all around.

Griphook took Harry to see a bank-teller for his problem. He showed Harry to an office, and then stepped outside, leaving Harry with an elderly looking goblin.

"How may I help you Sir?" the goblin asked.

"Well Mr-." Harry glanced at the nameplate on the desk, "-Slenvog, I had asked Mr. Griphook, who's been incredibly helpful lately, if there was some sort of thing that would allow me to access one of my vaults without having to carry all the money around, or physically come to Gringotts."

Slenvog's eyes were slightly cautious, "Tell me Sir, which vault is yours?"

Harry removed the ski cap, and showed Slenvog the key for his regular vault, "I am currently in the possession of three vaults, I was inquiring about this for the Black Vault, which was left to me by the late Sirius Black, last heir of the Black family."

The banker's eyes widened, "Forgive me, Mr. Potter, for my assumptions."

Harry smiled, "It's alright. I don't blame you Mr. Slenvog, I'm just trying to keep a low profile these days."

"Very wise Sir," the goblin agreed," and I believe we do offer something for people like you-- there is a fee of course, but it is only one, fairly low payment."

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

"Ah, the payment is one thousand galleons Mr. Potter, and it can be paid monthly in smaller increments of hundreds."

Harry thought about it, "And how does it work, Mr. Slenvog?"

The goblin's eyes lit up, "It is quite simple. All you do is key the bag to your voice, then connect it directly to the vault of your choice; in this case, the Black Vault. When you are ready to purchase something, all you do is speak the amount you want, and it will appear in the bag."

_So far so good,_ Harry thought. "What does it look like, if I may ask."

Slenvog nodded," "It is the size of a normal money bag, and comes in various shades of green, black, blue and red. It has an anti-weight change spell, so it will always be feather-light. The maximum it can carry at one time is 10,000 galleons. If you do not use the money called for within two minutes, the money is automatically re-inserted into your vault, with a fee of two galleons."

_Saves you a lot of trouble if you get attacked while shopping or something,_ Harry thought. "I'll take it, Mr. Slenvog."

It took about fifteen minutes to finalize all the privacy and ownership paperwork, and then Harry left with a black money bag tucked into his sweatshirt pocket. Harry found out from Griphook, who congratulated him on a wise choice that items could be transferred from the vault to the bag, but only if he placed an auto-enlargement charm on the bag, or shrunk the item while in the vault.

Harry thanked Griphook immensely, and left Gringotts, ready for a day of shopping; before the Order started a full-out search. Little did he know that Snape was reporting his absence at that very moment.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

What's Dumbledore's reaction?

**Then:**

Harry's fun-filled shopping spree.

* * *


	4. Wanted: Harry Potter

**CHAPTER 4**

"_WHAT?"_ Molly Weasley shrieked once Severus had said his first sentence after arriving at Headquarters.

"He's gone." Severus repeated irritably. "The muggles said he was out back doing his chores, when I went to get him, he was gone."

At that moment, Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace. "How did it go Severus?" he asked.

Severus suppressed the annoyed tone that had been in his voice earlier. "It didn't go at all, Headmaster."

Albus raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Severus sat down in an armchair, aware that every single person at Grimmauld Place save Lupin was in the room. "I apperated to the muggles' house, and went to get Pott- Harry," he hated saying the brat's first name, but Dumbledore frowned whenever Severus called him 'boy' or 'Potter'. "Vernon Dursley told me he was out in the back yard, trimming the bushes. I went to get him, but he was gone. I checked his room," Severus didn't mention how poor in quality it was, "but nothing was there; his trunk, his owl, his clothes, everything was gone."

He took a breath, and went on. "Mundungus had seen Harry, weeding the front yard, and painting the house earlier, but everything else was as it should have been. I checked for Harry all over the neighborhood, he was not there. Upon returning to the house, I noticed Potter's- Harry's, window open, and a dirt footprint on the small platform below. Two more footprints were in the dirt below that. It would seem Potter ran away when he heard me coming."

Severus doubted the frown Dumbledore wore now was from his saying 'Potter'. "Did Arbella see anything?" the Headmaster asked. Severus shook his head, "Only when Potter jogged around the neighborhood in the afternoons."

Albus sighed, "Very well. At least we know he left of his own accord. Molly, would you see if Remus knows anything about Harry, where he might have gone?" She nodded, doubting the drunken werewolf was in any mood- or condition- to talk. He'd been in a right state since Sirius died.

"Thank you Molly," Dumbledore said, "I believe it is time to setup a search for Harry. Usual guard groups, if you please. Do try to stay safe, and bring Harry back."

_Troublesome brat of a Gryffindor,_ Severus thought to himself with a scowl.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Harry's school-related rebellion

The Exploration of Black Manor

The Riddle of the Chimera

**Then:**

The Four Founders Return

* * *

_(A/N: My apologies for this being so short, of course, the others will belonger.)_


	5. Shoppin' Spree

**CHAPTER 5**

Harry's first stop was at Madame Malkin's robe shop. He kept the ski cap on, and waited patiently while he was measured. Mme. Malkin herself chatted constantly while the magicked measuring tape checked Harry's measurements.

Once the tape was done, she asked him what kind of robes he needed. "Well, I'd like a few practical roes, maybe in dark blue, or dark green. And I need some more black robes, I've grown out of my others." Harry told her.

Instantly, he found seven selections in blue and green hovering in the air before him. he had to take of the sweatshirt to try them on, and luckily he was wearing a decent shirt- decent meaning it sort of fit him, and wasn't too grubby. He chose one robe in navy blue, and two in green; one forest green, the other so dark it was nearly black. Mme. Malkin dismissed the others, then summoned five plain black robes. Harry nodded, "Those look good. Is there some type of anti-stain feature I could get on those?" seeing her questioning look, he smiled and explained, "My brother's an awful mess in potions, and I normally sit next to him in class."

She smiled back, "Of course! in fact, we have a potion-repellent feature that can be added for only a galleon per robe; it works on most potions, except illegal, and those not taught in school."

Harry nodded, "Could you add that to three of the black robes?"

"Of course, might I interest you in some dress robes? We're having a sale, twenty to thirty percent off!"

While his chosen robes folded themselves into a bag, Harry thought about it. "Alright, I guess a pair would be alright."

Mme. Malkin smiled happily, and asked him what colors. Harry asked for black, and a green or blue one. The woman hustled off to find some, and soon returned with two. The first was black silk, and sleeveless, but had an inch of silver trim along the bottom, the two arm holes, the neckline, and were it buttoned together. Somehow, it glowed, even though there was no direct light on it.

The second was like the first, but it had sleeves that widened at the wrists, and it was in emerald green, and had copper trim. The trim was in the same places, and also in a wavy pattern. Harry was impressed, "These are perfect, I'll take both." She rang up his choices, and Harry finally used his money bag, withdrawing twenty galleons, since the dress robes had actually been thirty percent off.

Harry thanked Mme. Malkin, and since he was 'such a nice boy', she put a shrinking spell on his bag, so it could easily fit into his back pocket, and would return to normal size in an hour and a half. He thanked her a last time, and then left.

The next place Harry went was Flourish and Blots bookstore. He grabbed a basket spelled to be feather-light as long as only up to one hundred books were placed in it. _Like anyone would ever buy that many books in one go,_ Harry laughed, _well, maybe Hermione would._ He first went to the transfiguration section, and got three books on animagi, including two that told how to become one, and the third on how to recognize them in both animal and human forms. He got two advanced transfiguration books, and one on transfiguration theory. Harry left that section, then went to the Herbology area. The first book he saw was about jobs that went well with Herbology; thinking of Neville, he put it in the basket. Harry picked up two advanced Herbology books, then left for the charms section. Again, he picked up two advanced and one theory; then he selected three more on helpful little charms, healing spells, and 'Charms That Aren't Quite Hexes.'

Satisfied, he went to Care of Magical Creatures. Harry got some books on the more dangerous types, since those were what Hagrid normally based his lessons on; two on more friendly creatures, and one on extremely rare, both dangerous and helpful, magical creatures. Harry traveled to the potions section right after. Here was where Harry bought the most. Because of Snape's horrible teaching skills, Harry found it necessary to buy three basic potions manuals, two normal, two OWL level (just incase), and two advanced. He also selected a book on the harder to find ingredients used in potions. Finally, Harry went to the area where he knew he'd be the longest- Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry lost himself among the many titles. It seemed that, with Voldemort alive once more, the number of books had swelled beyond belief. Harry's first stop was Occlumency (another thing Snape was incapable of teaching); he wasn't going to let Snape get to him this year, he wasn't going to let Malfoy bother him either, or Voldemort get into his mind. So with two on basics, and one advanced, Harry was set. He picked up one defensive and one offensive book, thinking of the books in the Potter vault (as there were many of them in there), two more for his classes, and one titled 'So You Want To Be An Auror?'

Feeling complete, Harry went to the self-serve counter, knowing he'd selected about forty books (he snatched a book on Quidditch tactics that was on sale near the counter) and he didn't want too many questions asked. He purchased ten books first, sliding the money into the magicked jar, then waited a few minutes, and bought twenty. He did this a third time, and bought the last ten. The bags he carried had an auto-lightening charm on them which activated whenever more than five books were purchased, so he carried them easily. Harry had purchased them at separate intervals because he didn't want to arouse suspicion of whoever checked the money at the self-checkout; just incase it showed how many and what books had been purchased at a certain time.

Knowing he couldn't carry many more things, Harry slipped down an alley and allowed himself to be 'teleported', as he called it, to Black Manor. Again, Harry didn't bother to explore just yet, and so he dropped off the books and now unshrunken robes, then returned to the alley. Harry's stomach was beginning to growl, so he went to a small deli he'd never noticed before next to the owlery. He bought himself a turkey sandwich, and sat outside, enjoying his newly found freedom. After finishing the butterbeer he'd also ordered, Harry stretched, thinking of where to go next. _Well, I've got to practice potions if I plan to wipe the smirk off Snape's face,_ he thought, _so I guess more ingredients and another cauldron or two so I can brew more than one potion at a time._ With that decided, Harry set off for the Apothecary. He bought two more pewter cauldrons (for his 'siblings'), a silver cauldron (for his 'aunt' who was a healer), and replenished his standard kit, and filled up on everything he might need for NEWT class. The store clerk suggested that 'Mark Shan', as Harry introduced himself, buy a set of tools made especially for preparing potions. Some of the items included in the set were a bronze scale, a stainless cutting board, several bottles, a ladle, and ten different knives. "And it's only ten galleons, just for you!" the store clerk exclaimed, "Half off the regular price!" So Harry/Mark agreed to it, and asked the clerk to hold on to his purchases for half an hour. The clerk agreed, and put the items behind the counter.

Harry went to the owlery next, not to get a new owl (he'd told Hedwig to meet him in two days at the Leaky Cauldron) , but to get Hedwig a new cage, a perch, and some treats. Ten minutes later, he emerged with a shrunken mahogany perch, a brass cage, and a bag of treats, all which he took to Black Manor after picking up his potions supplies. Setting the items down, he looked at the doors, it was time to explore.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Black Manor Exploration (finally)

The Chimera Room

**Then:**

The Four Founders Return

* * *


	6. The Chimera Room

**CHAPTER 6**

Harry set all his purchases in one corner right next to the door, and then looked at the entry hall. The floor was dark green marble, with smears or speckles of grey. The walls were dove grey, with black trim at the top and bottom. A massive black staircase was dead ahead, leading to the second and third levels of the house. Two hallways on the ground floor went in opposite directions. _I have a feeling I'm going to get lost in here,_ Harry mused. So before he went to explore, he reopened the Marauders' Box. He found the vial Sirius had mentioned, and downed its contents. It tingled while it slid down his throat, and was extremely cold. Harry got goose bumps as the potions spread through his body, fizzing like soda pop all the while. The feeling of ice water running through his veins slowly wore off, the process had only taken about one minute, and Harry felt something float away from him already. _Must've worked,_ Harry thought with a grin, _wait 'till Dumbledore finds out, if ever._

Harry found an envelope with Moony on the white seal, and the two letters 'R.L.' Inside was a letter from Lupin, and it was much shorter than Sirius', nevertheless, Harry read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sirius told me about his plans for our old box, so I now find myself writing this letter. I don't know how I'll take Sirius' death, so I won't talk about it. Instead, I'm going to tell you about the Marauders' Map. _

_We Made it in our third year, and I must say I'm rather proud of it. Accompanied by this letter, is a piece of parchment already spelled for making another map. So all you have to do, is come up with closing and opening phrases, key it to your wand, and walk around through the area you want to map. Try to find every hall, every door, and every room-- it'll help. As for adding people, well, picture them in your mind, then speak their name. If someone you don't know comes into the area you've mapped, they'll just appear._

_When you find a secret passageway, tap the spot on your map, then speak the password, if there is one, you'd need to open it; quite simple if you ask me._

_I'm hoping you won't have to read this, and I can tell you in person. Hopefully, both Sirius and I, and you of course, will live long enough to talk about it. If not, I'm sorry for both our losses._

_Good luck Harry, and have fun. Yours truly_

_-Remus Lupin a.k.a. Moony_

Harry closed the letter, and looked inside the envelope once more. Sure enough, there was a new piece of parchment, a bit smaller than Harry's other map. Harry sat on the ground, trying to think of some phrases that might work for the map. Just then, Harry remembered the sentence Sirius had asked him to pass on to Remus: '_The Marauders take care of their own._'

_One down, _Harry thought, _in memory of them._ Harry continued to think about possible closing phrases, eventually he came up with '_Once in a blue moon._' Because of the adventures the Marauders had were on nights of the full moon.

He unfolded the paper, tapped it with his want and said, "The Marauders take care of their own." Instantly, black lines began to appear on the parchment, forming the entryway Harry stood in. He was amused to see a black dot labeled 'Tallon' right where he was standing. _The map must have given them their nicknames,_ he thought, _but why am I called 'Tallon'?_

Shaking his head, Harry walked down the hallway to the left, new lines appearing on the map with every step. He didn't open any doors then, instead he touched them so as to mark them on his map, then continued on-promising to finish all the hallways first. He came across several empty portraits, but blank with canvases. Several doors were very tempting, but Harry pressed on. It turned out that the ground floor was a square with an 'X' in the middle, made by two hallways. All the ground was covered with the green marble, but Harry saw a change in color underneath one of the doors, _maybe it leads to a lower level?_ Harry thought as he marked it, then moved on. Upon returning to the entryway, Harry decided to go up the stairs to the second level.

Harry's suspicions, that each level was a different color floor, was proven correct- as the floor was now a black marble. This floor was the same as the level below, but it didn't have the two diagonal hallways, it probably had more rooms. Back at the staircase, he climbed up to the final level, it's floors were a dark red, with speckles of gold. _Interesting, _Harry thought, _if the red was brighter, the floor'd be in Gryffindor color._ What was strangest about this floor though, was that it only had one, if very wide, hallway. Two doors were on each side, and a large window took the place of a wall at the end of the hall.

About to go down stairs to further explore the rooms on the ground floor, Harry stopped. _Voices_ were coming from the second door on the left. Wand out, Harry silently walked up to the wooden door. It had a brass knocker on it, in the shape of a creature Harry'd never seen before. The animal had a snake's body and a bird's tail. Four legs of a lion, ended in a badger's paws. The scaled markings were also like that of a badger, and it had a bird's black wings. The head was a lion's, and it had two extremely sharp fangs sliding down from its upper jaw. Above the door was a Latin inscription. "Those who pass all barriers, pass this." Harry read out loud, _Whoa, where'd _that_ come from?_ He thought. Nervously, but curiously, Harry touched the knocker with a finger, then opened the door.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

The Four Founders

The Riddle of the Chimera

Decoration of Black Manor

**Then:**

Transfer from bank to Black

Lessons with the Founders

(animagus training included!)

* * *


	7. The Four Founders Alive?

**CHAPTER 7**

The room was about the size of Dudley's second bedroom, and only had four portraits on the walls. The floor was white marble, and the walls were also white; Harry gaped at the people in the pictures.

"What's this?" A red-headed man with rather tan skin and about thirty years old said, "A boy?"

"No Gryffindor, I think it's a thestral." The dry comment came from a pale, sneering, black-haired man with a goatee, and dark green eyes.

The blonde, curly haired woman with a round, friendly face gave the two men an annoyed look, "Oh leave be Salazar, ya know what 'e meant." Salazar glared at her, but a second woman with tan skin and chestnut colored hair looked at Harry with deep blue eyes. "Well, shall you explain?" she asked.

Harry snapped back to reality, not wanting to seem stupid in front of the four founders of Hogwarts. "My name is Harry Potter, Miss Ravenclaw; I'm the heir of the Black family."

"Ah, 'e's polite!" the blonde exclaimed, "Must be a Hufflepuff!"

Godric rolled his eyes, "No way, if he's a Potter, he's my descendant-- so he's Gryffindor."

Slytherin sneered at the other portraits, "If he's the heir to the Black family, he must be a pureblood, and so he's--"

"Not necessarily a Slytherin," Rowena interrupted, "He seems sharp, just like all Ravenclaws should be." This led to a louder, angrier debate between the four. _Man, they must be getting real tired of each other,_ Harry thought. "Hold on a minute!" He yelled, "Please!"

The portraits all stopped, looking at him. "Sure is brave--" Godric began, but was silenced by the look on Ravenclaw's face.

"Thank you," Harry said, voice returning to normal. "Now, like I said, my name's Harry, and yes, I'm a Gryffindor." Godric beamed. "But the Sorting Hat _did_ think of putting me in Slytherin because of some--qualities-- I happened to inherit."

Salazar raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

Harry thought about it, "Well, I have a er--more than slight tendency to get into trouble," Godric chuckled, "and, well-- _I can speak Parsletongue._" Harry finished in the hissing-tone of snake language.

"_Not too bad,_" Salazar replied in the same way.

Harry nodded, "Thanks."

Rowena looked curiously at him," So Harry, tell us a bit about yourself."

"Wait!" Godric interrupted, "What'd you say? What'd Slytherin say?"

"None of your business," the green-eyed portrait replied haughtily.

"Now let 'Arry talk," Helga demanded, and looked kindly at the sixteen year-old.

"Thanks," he told her. So Harry began to tell them about his life, from the death of his parents, to his exploration of Black Manor. Ravenclaw complimented him on his quick thinking in the Triwizard Tournament, and Godric on Harry's making the house team at age eleven. Helga enjoyed the fact that Harry was friends with a muggle-born, and was so loyal to his friends. Slytherin was a bit miffed of Harry's slaying the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets with Godric's sword (Gryffindor was certainly happy about it), but was on Harry's side when he told them about why he'd run from the Order and Dumbledore, and the mischief Harry got into. "So, that's my life in a nutshell." Harry finished, earning a chuckle from Helga.

"So you will either have to kill Voldemort, or be killed yourself?" Salazar clarified after a few moments of silence.

Harry nodded, "Unfortunately."

Salazar's next question surprised all of them, "Does it bother you that Tome Riddle happens to be my heir?"

Harry dropped his head a little, "Yes," he answered quietly, "I don't want to kill anyone, but he kills more for fun. In second year, he petrified all those people, just to try to get _me._ He killed my parents, just to kill _me._ Because of him, I've lost all my family-- I'm sorry that Voldemort's your heir, but I can't let what happened to me, happen to others."

"Courageous," Godric said,

"Loyal," Helga added,

"Smart," Ravenclaw put in,

"And will do anything to make ends meet," Salazar finished a bit smugly, startling Harry further.

"Sir?" he asked, confused greatly.

Salazar crossed his arms, "From the way you speak of Voldemort, I can tell he is no heir of mine. Tom Riddle is long dead, Voldemort replaced him. He is no longer of my blood either. In your fourth year, he took _your_ blood yes, but only a bit; the rest was the other man's, Wormtail, I believe you called him"

Harry thought about it, "I see."

Slytherin nodded, "Not only that, but those worthy of being in Slytherin house are now few in number. I must admit, your Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy do qualify in their attitude towards Gryffindors" Slytherin chuckled while Godric scowled at him.

Harry snorted, knowing he was right. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why, or how, did you get in _here_? And what does, 'Those who pass all barriers, pass this' mean?"

Three of them looked at Rowena, who smiled and began to explain. "Well, we're not quite sure how our portraits got from Hogwarts to here, but we have been _here_ form, this is just an estimate, at least seven hundred years.

Harry's eyes widened, "That's a long time."

They laughed. "Quite so," Rowena agreed, "As for the phrase, why do you ask?"

"I found it written on the door above the knocker." Harry answered.

"Could you describe the knocker?" She asked, tapping her chin in thought. Harry did, picturing the creature in his mind. When he finished, Ravenclaw smiled. "I believe I know the answer." Slytherin rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath in Parsletongue. Ignoring him, she continued, "Think of the separate animals Harry, then think of what was behind the door." _A lion, a snake, a bird, and a badger,_ Harry thought. The four mascots of Hogwarts-- all combined in one.

"Just tell us the answer already," the red-head grumbled to Ravenclaw.

"No, that would take all the _fun_ out of it," Salazar replied sarcastically.

"I think I've got it," Harry said, stopping the argument before it began. "The creature was made of your four mascots-- the lion, the badger, the raven, and the serpent. Normally, those four animals wouldn't get along; but, the knocker was a combination of all of them, just like when you four joined to make Hogwarts. So, what the inscription meant, I guess, was that only the people who ignore the boundaries set by the four houses could enter this room."

Rowena considered it for a moment, "Close, but not quite." Godric let out a groan, making Helga smile. "You're confining yourself. _All_ boundaries Harry."

Harry thought about it again, "Then it's talking about the people who ignore-- or don't follow-- the boundaries of the entire world. Like differences: whether it's race, blood, background, talent or house. Only those people can come in here."

A bright flash of white light burst in the room, blinding both the portraits and Harry for a minute. When their sight cleared, Harry noticed that the portraits were full-length, and a paper was lying on the ground. "A scroll?" Slytherin said.

"No, I think it's a rock," Godric said mockingly.

Salazar glared at him, looking much like Snape. "Ha-ha, very funny." he spat, Godric only laughed. Sneering, he turned to look at Harry, "Read it."

"Please," Helga reminded him.

Salazar rolled his eyes, "Please," he muttered.

Biting back a grin, Harry picked up the parchment and read it out loud. "' Congratulations to you who have solved the Riddle of the Chimera. The flash of light you experienced was the finishing of a spell left alone for a long time. 701 years to be exact, this paper keeps track. The spell allows more portraits to be put around the house--no doubt some have already appeared. You may use these to travel around the mansion, and other things as well. My apologies for the inconvenience of putting you four in the same room, but it was easiest. I encourage you to figure out the other part of the spell, and all I shall tell you is this: work together. Good luck' signed, G.B."

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Decoration and further Exploration of Black Manor

**Then:**

Lessons begin with the founders


	8. Further Exploration and Decoration

**CHAPTER 8**

_(A/N: I apologize for the slow pace, and this chapter is pretty much just a description of the house, skip it if you want, there won't be much missed, I'm sorry)_

"Well that's helpful," Helga stated. "Why don't we try it out eh?"

"We don't know where to go Helga," Godric pointed out.

Harry came up with an idea, "Well, do you think you could follow me?" he asked. They looked at each other, "Most likely." Rowena answered.

"Well, I'm mapping the place so, if you follow me while I walk around, you'll know where the other portrait frames are."

Godric smiled, "Sounds good, lead on Harry." So Harry left the room, and found the four waiting in a portrait on the other side of the hall. Harry entered the room right across from him. It had oaken flooring and white walls, another large window took the place of the farthest wall. The room was bare except for a picture frame that had only Godric in it. "The others couldn't fit." he explained. Harry nodded, and exited the room. The other two rooms on this floor were exactly like the one opposite the founders' original room, but they didn't have the large window, only smaller ones. Unlike the 'Chimera Room', as Harry called it, the three rooms were huge, maybe three times the size of the Chimera room. The founders then followed Harry down to the second level. The second floor has seven rooms in all, with portrait frames big enough to fit two of the founders at once.

The first room was completely black; floors, walls, everything was black. With a wave of his wand, Harry changed the wall color to relaxed blue, and the ceiling to white. Rowena was pleased with his choices, and promised to teach him how to enchant ceilings like the one at Hogwarts. Harry also changed the black curtains to whit. He then moved on to the next room. It was just like the first. _Are they _all_ going to be black?_ he wondered, then changed the carpet and curtains to white, and the walls a golden yellow, the ceiling became cream colored. The third room Harry based on a dark red, and tan; and the fourth room green and grey. Harry grinned when he realized that he'd done the first four rooms in the colors of each of the four houses. The last three rooms Harry put in tile, which was a bit harder than carpet but Godric helped him a bit, as he planned to make these into bathrooms. He'd silently decided that this would be the guest floor.

Finally, Harry led the founders to the ground level, where Salazar complimented the green marble and grey walls. "Their whole family except Sirius was in Slytherin house" Harry explained dryly, "He was in Gryffindor." Godric laughed at the face Salazar made, and they continued their exploration of the rooms. Starting down the left hallway, Harry found an archway that led to the dining room. There was a handsome mahogany table that could seat twelve people in the padded chairs that surrounded it. Harry left that room alone and continued on. Helga popped into the next room before anyone else entered. At her squeal of delight, Godric and Salazar said in unison, "the kitchen." then looked horrified at having the same thought, while Harry and Rowena laughed.

It was in fact the kitchen, and a large one at that. The floor was pine, and the walls plain white; Harry added a light blue trim before continuing his observation. A set of grey-marble topped counters lined the walls, stopping only for the huge icebox, the stove, the oven, and the various spice racks. "What's _that_?" Godric asked, pointing at the refrigerator.

"It's a muggle icebox. Harry explained, "The Black family probably magicked one so it wouldn't need electricity to run."

He looked confused, "What's electricity? And how can it run? There's no legs."

"_As you can see, Muggle Studies was not Godric's strongest suit."_ Slytherin drawled in Parsletongue.

Harry grinned, "_Did the muggles have electricity in your time?_" he hissed back.

Slytherin thought about it, then asked Rowena-- Godric was having it explained to him by Helga. "I believe they had just invented something, a bulb of light or something of the kind," Rowena answered, Salazar nodded.

"Oh, that was the light bulb. But wait-- that wasn't until after the medieval period, how do you know about that?" Harry asked.

Salazar raised an eyebrow, "You have to be dead to have a portrait you know."

Harry blushed, "Oh, sorry." They finally dragged Helga out of the kitchen (Harry had to threaten to leave her behind) and went into the first diagonal hallway. There were no torches, and no windows, so the hall was rather dark. With another transfiguration spell that Helga suggested, Harry was able to conjure several globes that shone with a bright, steady light; only four were needed to illuminate the two halls. The rooms in these hallways were small. Three were broom closets and held cleaning supplies, another was the laundry area, and the last two were pantries storing non-perishable food items, and --to Harry's delight-- Quidditch equipment, balls included.

With these rooms searched, they made their way back to the entry way, and went on past the kitchen. The next room could be entered through another arch, it was the living room. There was a massive fire place made of red brick, and it had an oaken mantle. It was about five and a half feet tall, so it could easily be used to travel by floo powder. _I'll have to connect it somehow without the Ministry finding out,_ Harry thought. There were two couches, and three arm chairs, and one of the couches sat in front of the fireplace. The armchairs and the remaining couch all faced each other, with a glass-topped coffee table in the middle of them. Harry changed the walls from dark brown, to a blue that wasn't quite dark, and not quite bright. The rug that was underneath the furniture Harry changed to a plush, dark green one that went well with the walls. He left the furniture with its black leather, but-- at the suggestion and help of Helga-- made the stitching silver. Finished, Harry asked what the founders thought so far, "I like it," Godric replied first. "Wonderful color," Rowena said.

"Any color's better than that borin' white we 'ad!" Helga said cheerfully. Right before they left, Harry added one of those light-globes to brighten it up a bit. The last room before the door Harry supposed led to the basement, was smaller than Dudley's second bedroom, but it wasn't small enough for a closet. Harry spotted three miniature beds, and three small chairs around and equally small table. There was a wardrobe, that was shorter than Harry, tucked into a corner. "Children's room perhaps?" Rowena suggested as she and Salazar looked in from the frame.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't think so." Regripping his wand, Harry went over to the wardrobe and opened it. The only contents was a black tea towel, bearing the letter 'B' in white, ornate lettering. "It was the house elves' room" he confirmed.

"I wonder why they left," Salazar said.

"Well, there's plenty of reasons based on the information Harry gave us," Rowena began, then launched into an enormous lesson on house elves as they continued on. Harry was surprised that Slytherin didn't complain-- though Godric certainly did.

Finally Harry made it to the basement door. The spiral staircase down was a mix between oak and the blue marble he'd seen earlier-- confirming what he'd thought.

The air got cooler as he went down, and Harry created a light-globe whenever one was needed, then stuck it to the wall. He finally reached the bottom, and found all four founders in separate frames, waiting for him. It was a small corridor, and had four doors. Harry entered the first door on the right, and conjured two light globes to illuminate the room. Several tables lined up next to each other on the back wall, burners for cauldrons were on top. The two side walls were covered by shelves, which in turn were covered with neatly organized containers--ingredients.

A sink near the tables gave out what Salazar recognized as a neutralizing potion that would counteract most potions' effects, instead of regular water. There was a nice, wooden desk in the middle of the room, and a comfortable chair with it. Several quills and blank pieces of parchment were already on it. _Interesting,_ Harry thought, and checked out the closet adjoining the lab.

Its walls were also lined with shelves; half supported cauldrons made of pewter, silver, copper, brass and even gold. The others displayed carefully packaged items which were labeled: 'basilisk fangs', 'dragon heartstrings', 'unicorns hair', 'phoenix feathers' (this box was empty) and 'griffin talons'.

"What are they for though?" Harry asked himself.

"Wands" Rowena answered. Harry looked around sharply.

"Up here boy," Helga called. Harry looked up, and found a frame hosting the two women. "Oh, hello." he said, "I didn't see that one up there."

"Don't worry 'Arry, always remember t' look everywhere is all." Helga replied cheerfully.

"So, these things could be used to make wands?" Harry asked, they nodded. _I might have to stop by Ollivander's,_ Harry thought, then exited both the pantry and the potions lab.

Harry continued to the next door on the right, conjuring another light globe. His eyes widened at the number of books he found. There were about seven, fifteen-foot bookshelves crammed full of volumes, and it bore a strong resemblance to the restricted section in the library at Hogwarts. Harry bet that some of the books were _definitely_ about darker topics. _Merlin am I going to have a lot of books,_ Harry thought. He left the light in there, and left. Strangely, there had been no frames in the stone room. he and Godric entered the next room, which took two light globes to illuminate fully. Gryffindor whistled, and Harry just stared. This room was the armory. The room was about two-times the size of the elves' room above, and was more organized than the library. Each weapon was on a rack, and each shield was hung on the wall., Upon further inspection, the rolled up pieces of parchment next to each item was a sketch of the weapon or shield and listed and special properties it had--most of them did. Harry also found three holsters: two for wands and one for a dagger. The wand holsters were made of black dragon hide, and prevented both the wands and holsters from being summoned or stolen. The dagger sheath, as Godric corrected him, was made of basilisk hide. It was also black, and had some smears of poisonous-looking green-- much like the basilisk Harry had killed in his second year. The sheath kept the blade from being summoned or stolen as well, but it also had other features. It would automatically sharpen any blade put in it, it prevented the weapon from breaking, and was element-proof. The best part, in Harry's opinion, was that with a snap of your fingers, the weapon in the sheath would appear in your hand. Harry strapped one of the wand holsters to his arm, picked up a dagger that had nothing special about it then put it in the sheath, then strapped the sheath to his arm as well; hiding both under the sleeves of his sweatshirt. After that, he left to check out the final room.

It was here that Harry encountered the only locked door besides the Chimera Room--even though he wasn't sure it had been locked. The iron door resisted 'alohamora', curses, and everything else Harry tried. Sighing in disappointment, Harry left it alone and returned to the ground level.

Harry looked at the finished map with satisfaction; every room was complete. He'd added the four founders on it as well, and noticed that they never left the walls. With all that done, he touched the map with his wand and said, "Once in a blue moon." the map was wiped blank.

Looking out the window next to the main door, Harry noticed that it was a little after sunset. _Weird,_ he thought, _didn't know I'd been exploring that long._ He was getting tired though, from all the decorating. Yawning quietly, Harry walked up the staircase to the top floor. He'd decided that the room with the huge window would be his bedroom. Using the last bit of his energy, Harry conjured up a small cot, and fell asleep on it.

* * *

_(A/N: Thank you for bearing with me in this chapter, and again I apologize for the lack of interesting material in this chapter.)_

**Coming Up:**

Occlumency

The beginnings of an Animagus

Mark

**Then:**

Hedwig

The Manor is furnished

The Founders begin to teach once more


	9. Hedgwig and Mark

**CHAPTER 9**

The sunlight woke Harry the next morning as it streamed through the window at dawn. With a sleepy, content yawn, Harry got up and stretched, ready for his second day at Black Manor. The first thing he did was to go downstairs and get his purchases from the previous afternoon. He levitated his trunk and new robes up to his room, then took his books to the room next to his-- he planned to make it his library/study. The potions supplies Harry took down to the dungeons, and Hedwig's possessions he put in his room. While walking back down the stairs, Harry remembered that he was supposed to meet Hedwig outside the Leaky Cauldron today. _I wonder if Dobby would come work for me,_ Harry wondered as he shrunk the book shelves in the dungeon, _but how would he trick Dumbledore? _Harry continued to think about it while he carried the smaller-sized book shelves up to his study.

Going back to his room, Harry caught a look of himself in the mirror that hung on the wall. _I need to bulk up a bit,_ he realized, _in case something ever happens to my wand in a duel._ With that in mind, Harry took off the sweatshirt, put on a dark blue robe, and teleported to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Hedwig wasn't there yet, so Harry went over to Gringotts. Griphook accompanied him once more, and Harry stopped at the Potter vault. He shrank the bookcases, the weapons, the amour, some tapestries, and the family tree, then stuffed them into a regular money sack. Griphook then helped him back up to the surface, and Harry said good-bye, then went to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast. Luckily, Tom didn't recognize him with the ski cap, and Harry was able to eat his hotcakes without interruption. Harry checked the alley once more, and teleported to Black Manor when he didn't see Hedwig. Godric was wandering around upstairs, and said hello when Harry passed by.

Harry entered the study, and set up the bookshelves next to the other ones he'd brought up from the dungeons. Harry had a separate bookshelf, which was half the size of the others, for all his recently purchased books. The Potter family tree Harry hung up on the farthest wall, right above his desk. The griffin in the night sky tapestry he put up in his room. Salazar found him reading up on Occlumency a half-hour later in the study.

"Are you planning to read _all_ those by the end of the summer?" Slytherin asked, looking at the smaller bookshelf.

Harry nodded, "I want to try."

He chuckled, "Care for an easier way?"

Harry set the book down, "Sure, I think my brain might melt by the time I finish half of 'em."

Salazar laughed, "Very well, repeat after me-- _personas multendum._" The incantation was in Parsletongue, and Harry had difficulty repeating it in English. "No no! Say it in Parsletongue, not English!" Salazar corrected him.

Harry nodded, "_Personas multendum._" he hissed. A chill spread through his body, and something made him feel like he was being softly split in two. "That was weird," he commented.

Salazar nodded, "Look behind you."

Harry did and froze in shock: he saw himself. "Whoa!"

"It's a copy Harry," Slytherin explained, "It can do separate things; learn, read, train-- anything you're not doing, it can do for you. You have to be specific though, and tell it what you want it to do. When it gains knowledge, so will you-- and it learns extremely fast."

Harry looked unbelievingly at Salazar, "You serious?" He nodded. "Thanks!" Turning back to his double, Harry missed the shocked look on Slytherin's face. "I think I'll call him Mark." Harry decided with a grin. "Mark, could you please learn the stuff in this book?" Harry asked, holding up an advanced transfiguration manual. Mark nodded, and took the book, then sat down to read.

Harry thanked Salazar a second, time, and continued to read the beginning Occlumency book. It said that a person needed to shape their minds into something they can relate with. Some examples were a sphere, a box, a mass of fog, and even a dense forest. In order to go on, Harry had to first decide on a form for his mind. Harry sat with his eyes closed, and went through a mental list of ideas. Out of nowhere, Harry thought of his scar. A storm cloud would be his form. Picturing the storm cloud, Harry moved onto the next step-- organizing his memories. Harry got into a comfortable position, then started from the day of his parents' deaths, to the creation of Mark. Since he'd already described his life for the founders the day before, it wasn't very hard to gather them. Sorting them was another matter entirely. Harry had to sort his memories into three sections: inner, outer, and freelance.

The inner section were all the private moments, good and bad, that Harry didn't want anyone to see. Some of these memories were Sirius', Cedric's and his parents' deaths; the prophecy; Snape's worst memory; and Harry's experiences with Cho. The inner memories were guarded by what Harry imagined as high-speed winds, like the ones found near the eye of a hurricane, times ten. The outer memories were all the other memories of importance: the trials Harry'd experienced throughout life, conversations with his friends, and--not surprisingly-- an entire area of the way Snape, Malfoy, and the Dursleys treated him. The outer memories were protected by torrents of rain and hail, promising an injury to invaders. The last section was the largest. The pointless memories like what he'd eaten, Quidditch games he'd won, and the things he wore, were the things found in this part of his mind. The point of freelance memories was to make the invader think that they'd successfully penetrated his mind, and to give him time to occlude his mind as well. Dense cloud was the only defense of these memories. The final step was to create a dome-like force around the entire set of memories. It took a while, because he had to squeeze all the memories and defenses into a single area.

Harry finally accomplished this, and felt extremely satisfied. He would practice clearing his mind every morning and evening, and work on strengthening his defenses. Once he could do that, Harry would move on to more offensive techniques.

Salazar was gone when Harry opened his eyes, and Mark was nearing the end of the book. _Whoa! He really _is_ fast!_ Harry thought, _But I don't know any more than I did. _He shrugged that thought off and moved on to his animagus book. After thirty minutes, Harry'd barely made a dent in the five pages he'd managed to read. Harry groaned, and put the book aside; no wonder it had taken his father so long to become an animagus.

"Give up?" Gryffindor chuckled from the frame Slytherin had left.

"I don't think I have a chance with it." Harry grumbled. "Where you an animagus?"

Godric smiled, "I thought you'd never ask." Godric then began to explain that there was a much easier way to become an animagus, and it didn't take long either, a week at most. "You see, you're not able to choose your forms, but all you have to do is look for your totem."

"A totem?" Harry repeated,

Godric nodded, "Everyone has four totems. Two light, and two dark. Two mortal, and two magical. Depending on your personality, and maybe your destiny, your totem will be different. Some people can turn into more than one totem."

Harry leaned forward. "Could you teach me?"

"Say the magic word." Godric teased.

Harry grinned, "Would you please teach me how to become an animagus?"

Godric nodded, and began to instruct him. After an hour and twenty minutes, Harry had managed to call on his totems. To both their surprise, four, non-distinct shapes came to him.

"That means you can turn into all four," Godric said, explaining th obvious, "If you want the symbolic meaning, ask Helga-- she's the divination expert." Harry promised he would do so, and looked at Mark. The copy was standing beside him, holding out the book to Harry. "Thanks Mark," Harry said, and took the book. as his hand touched it, a flash of light corrupted his vision, and a flood of knowledge poured into his mind.

When the light cleared, Harry could practically recite the entire book, and he could actually do every spell correctly. "Whoa, it worked." Harry said in a daze.

"What worked?" Godric asked,

"The double, Mark." Harry said.

"Ah, Slytherin's idea?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

Godric gave a fake sigh, "It's amazing the things you talk about when you're stuck in a room with only three other people for seven hundred years."

Harry laughed, "Sorry, I should've guessed."

"Yes, you should've." Godric replied, "Did he tell you that they can only study one thing, and that they'll only learn it if you could've learned it eventually?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope. But that's okay, I 'd feel like a cheater if I had Mark do all my studying."

Godric nodded, "A true Hufflepuff trait, and a good one too."

Harry felt the color rise in his face slightly, "Thanks." he mumbled, then turned back to Mark. "Feel free to wander around the house, but try not to break anything, okay?" the double nodded, and exited the room. "I think I'm going to try out what Mark learned." Harry said, and went into the last, empty room on the top floor; Godric followed him.

The room was large, and Harry had the perfect idea for it. Getting out his wand, and a small pebble he'd found in his pocket, Harry concentrated on what it was he wanted.

He cast the pebble onto the middle of the floor, and pointed his wand at it. The rock began to twist and grow-- fighting to change its shape. Sweat formed on Harry's face as he kept control over the spell. In order for it to work, he had to keep the image in his mind, the incantation, and a sealing spell (something that would make the pebble retain its new shape until Harry changed it again) under control. Finished, Harry opened his eyes to look at the dueling platform he'd created.

"Nice work." Godric complemented him.

Harry grinned, "Thanks. I'm glad it worked, and didn't turn into a giant slug or something."

Godric laughed, "Anything else coming in here?" he asked once he'd relaxed a bit.

Harry nodded, "Opponents." With a wave of his wand, seven dummies appeared on the other side of the room, all blank-faced and dressed in black robes. _I love being able to do transfiguration right, _he thought, _thanks Mark._ The next thing Harry did was to put charms on the dummies that would prevent them from being destroyed by burning, explosions, and most hexes. Another charm was a gauging charm. When hit with a spell, the caster's strength level would be displayed: 1 being horrible, 10 being the best.

"Try an animation charm." Godric suggested.

Harry turned around, "A what?"

"Animation charm," he repeated, "There's another name for it, a--a simu-thing."

"Oh, simulation charm," Harry clarified, "good idea. Thanks Godric."

He smiled, "Anytime." The portrait left to find Rowena, and left Harry to it. The charm Godric had suggested allowed objects to move on their own accord. Harry cast an attacking simulation charm on three of the dummies (so they'd cast spells at Harry when activated), defense on another three (so the dummies would cast shielding spells) and a combination of both, plus an evasion charm, on the last dummy.

Satisfied, and a bit tired, Harry decided to go see if Hedwig had arrived yet.

* * *

As he teleported to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, he thought about what Helga had said about his having four animagus forms. "It means ya got two personalities 'Arry," she'd said, "An' your fates not quite set. You're the balance boy, the decidin' vote in the events to come-- I'd train up if I were you."

Harry cleared the thoughts from his head, and looked around the alley.

"Hey girl," he said quietly as Hedwig landed on his outstretched arm. He pet her softly, "Sorry about the wait, I've been busy at our new house."

She made a questioning noise, so Harry explained about his trip to the Black and Potter vaults, Sirius' letter, and his discovery, exploration, and decoration of Black Manor. "I've got a new perch for you too," he finished. She hooted kindly at him, and affectionately nibbled his robe. He chuckled, "I missed you too Hedwig," he told her, "Ready to see our new place?" She flapped her wings, and Harry teleported himself and Hedwig to Black Manor. He gave her a grand tour, and introduced her to the four founders whenever they came across one of them; Hedwig and Rowena instantly liked each other.

Hedwig chirped at him when he showed her his bedroom. "I know, not very colorful, but I was going to fix it up once I showed you around." he replied. In response, Hedwig flew over to her perch, and looked expectantly at him.

Harry chuckled, "I guess I'll do it now." About an hour later, Harry looked at his master bedroom with satisfaction, again thanking both Salazar and Mark. The carpet was navy blue, and the walls a lighter blue-green. Copper-colored drapes could be pulled over the enormous window, and a handsome, red-oak sleigh bed was settled on the left wall. The covers were also navy blue, with gold trim; the pillows snow white. Hedwig's perch now stood next to Harry's dresser, which was of the style found in Gryffindor Tower; it was also red-oak, and the handles on the drawers were silver. A full-length mirror hung on the right of the dresser, its three panels allowed Harry to see himself from all angles. A stone archway led to his private bathroom. A wooden door would slide down from the top of the arch when Harry went through, allowing privacy.

Harry truly spoiled himself in the bathroom. He'd taken a liking to the green marble on the first floor, and had installed the same in the bathroom. An enormous bathtub rivaled those Harry'd seen in the Prefects' bathroom. It also had many taps for various things like bubbles, scented oils and soaps, plus the traditional hot and cold water. The counters and sink were an elegant combination of wood and granite. A shower was also in the room, and had three nozzles for shampoo, conditioner, and water. The toilet was behind a corner next to the shower; and that was his entire bathroom.

After finishing his quarters, Harry went down to the kitchen with Hedwig. Not sure if there was anything to eat, Harry opened the fridge. "Wow, nice selections!" he exclaimed as he looked at the mass of food and drink. Harry selected a small roast, and set it on the counter. After raiding the pantry, he found some potatoes. Grabbing one, he then searched for cooking tools. Thirty minutes later, Harry was happily eating his homemade roast and potatoes, while sharing some with Hedwig, and drinking an ice-cold Butterbeer.

After washing his dishes, Harry went up to decorate the guest bed and bath rooms while Hedwig flew around outside. He put double beds in two of the rooms, and single beds in the others. Though they were of good quality, none of the four-posters were quite as nice as his sleigh bed. Dressers also went in the rooms, as well as mirrors and an armchair or two. The bathrooms Harry fashioned after his own, but the tubs were smaller, and the colors a bit lighter.

With Black Manor finished at last, Harry could now fully dedicate the rest of the summer to training. _I need an exercise room,_ Harry thought, _magic won't be enough._ So Harry ran upstairs, and grabbed the bag that had the weapons and amour from the Potter vault, and took it to the dungeons. He had to enlarge the armory to fit it all, but soon everything had a place. Godric recognized many of the things from the Potter vault, and was able to tell Harry what they all did so Harry was able to make an illustration and description of each item like it had been done with the Black family weapons and amour. Harry then went across the hall and into the room that once had the bookshelves. _I can use this room for the exercise stuff, _he thought, _then again, I don't know how to conjure or use the equipment._ He sighed, and went back up stairs, then exchanged his robes for his sweatshirt once more, and still kept on the ski cap. "Next stop, Gringotts." he muttered, then teleported from Black Manor.

"How may I help you sir?" the head goblin asked.

Harry smiled kindly, "I was wondering if Mr. Griphook could take me down to my vault, he's been extremely helpful in my past visits."

At Griphook's name, the head goblin perked up a bit, and waved the mention goblin over.

"Hello Griphook," Harry said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Harry," he replied, and led Harry to the carts. The cart went the super-speed it had when Harry'd been here the last time, and it clearly amused Griphook to see Harry's excited reaction.

Harry noticed that he'd left behind a few tapestries in the Potter vault, so he got those (after deciding to put one in each of the rooms) and some maps and charts he'd found in the Black vault.

Before they went back up, Harry asked Griphook something. "Is there a way I can convert some money into muggle money?"

Griphook thought about it, "How much are you thinking of Mr. Harry?"

"Quite a bit," Harry admitted.

He smirked, "Then I suggest that you get what is called a 'credit card', do you know what that is?" Harry nodded, so Griphook continued, "Well, this credit card can only be used in muggle stores, but it is connected to your Gringotts vault. It is very easy to set up; in fact, I can do it in five minutes if you wish."

Harry smiled, "I'd like that." Griphook nodded, and they returned to the surface. True to his word, Griphook finished at the necessary paperwork in four minutes and thirty-seven seconds; all Harry had to do was sign the papers, and it was done.

So Harry thanked Griphook once more, and left for the Leaky Cauldron. He politely refused something to eat when Tom asked him, saying his family was waiting for him in muggle London. This seemed to satisfy the inn keeper, and Harry was able to leave without further inquiry.

Harry wandered around the streets for ten minutes, glad that he didn't have to worry if his cap slid, or that an Order member might suddenly walk out of a store and recognize him. Instead of going straight to the exercise store, Harry first stopped at a clothing department. He looked around, wanting some decent clothes for the first time. Eyeing his battered shoes, Harry put that on the list as well. An hour later, Harry exited the store with ten t-shirts, two exercise shorts, four undershirts, one pair of sneakers, a pair of dress shoes, a black leather jacket, and two more hats. _That was kind of fun,_ Harry thought with amusement, _seeing the looks on the clerk's face when I bought that much._ He sneaked around the building, making sure nobody saw him, then teleported to Black Manor. After a brief conversation with Hedwig and the founders, Harry put his clothes away in his room, and returned to the place he'd teleported from. Harry eventually found the exercise store, after being re-directed by three helpful muggles, and went inside.

"May I help you sir?" the salesman asked.

"I hope so," Harry answered, "See, my mom wants to get my dad and entire workout room for their anniversary, and since she has to work, she asked me to go and buy the equipment."

The salesman quickly went into action. He showed Harry each piece of equipment, told whether it was to tone muscle or build it, and then showed Harry how it worked. Apparently, the store hadn't been doing to well and there was a fifty percent off sale going on, this being the second to last day. _Man, I got lucky!_ Harry thought as he looked at the price tags. Where most of them were normally a thousand or more, they were only five hundred to seven hundred for Harry.

In the end, Harry bought a treadmill, a machine for toning legs and arms, a set of free weights, a bench press, and a machine that built up the muscle on your arms, legs, and abs. The entire cost was enough to make Harry hope that wizarding money was worth more than muggle.

He managed to convince the salesman that he had a truck coming to pick up the equipment, and the salesman helped Harry to take his new purchases out back, then left him alone. After making sure no one could see him once more, Harry shrunk the equipment to match-box size. Sticking them in his pocket, Harry teleported to Black Manor, ready to finally do some real training.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

The Founders Lesson Plan

Alex and the new broom line

The Worst (but funniest) Relation Ever

**Then:**

Lessons officially begin

The First Animagus form (and no, it's not a bird **XD**)


	10. The Lesson Plan and Bittersweet Relative

**CHAPTER 10**

_(A/N: another equally, abnormally long chapter)_

With the equipment in place, and the tapestries now up in the various rooms, Harry asked the founders about any tips they might have for his training program as he sat on his bed.

"We can help ya," Helga said cheerfully, "I recon we've all got special talents in different areas."

"Very true," Salazar agreed smugly. Godric rolled his eyes.

"So dontcha take lessons with us?" Helga finished.

Harry looked at them, "You'd do that?"

They nodded. "You are the first person we've seen in a long time Harry," Rowena reminded him, "It will give us something to do."

"All you gotta do is ask." Godric said.

Harry grinned, "Will you teach me?" he asked. They nodded.

"Potions and Offense are mine." Salazar said quickly.

"We wouldn't _dream_ of taking them from you," Godric told him dryly, "I'll do Animagus and Defense then."

"Charms an' 'erbology!" Helga piped up.

"Arthrimacy and Ancient Runes you will learn from me." Rowena finished.

"I haven't taken either of those," Harry said, "But Hermione talks about them all the time."

"Hmmm, what about history?" Helga asked, looking at her colleagues.

Godric shuddered, "Not unless it's Quidditch."

"I will do wizarding history," Rowena offered.

"You'd better do Hogwarts history Slyth," Godric said, earning a glare, "Since we don't know what you all put in there."

The green-eyed portrait sniffed, "All for the better." he said haughtily, "I will teach it."

"Um, do any of you know about magical creatures?" Harry asked.

The other three founders all said simultaneously, "Helga."

She blushed, but smiled at Harry, "I'll teach ya that."

While they debated about a schedule, Harry went into the study and grabbed a quill, ink and parchment to write it all down. When he'd come back, they'd agreed on something.

On Mondays he would wake up, practice Occlumency, then go downstairs and work out for half an hour, after that he'd shower, and eat breakfast. His first class would be Potions with Salazar; then Herbology, Arthrimacy, then lunch. After that, he'd have Defense, Charms, Hogwarts History, Animagus Training, and dinner. His last set of lessons would be Ancient Runes, and Quidditch (Harry still had to go and get a new broom, and figure out how in the world Godric was going to manage teaching him), then CoMC, Offense, and Wizarding History. The rest of his evening was free, and before he went to bed he'd practice Occlumency again; none of his classes would go past half an hour.

Tuesdays and Thursdays, Harry would spend entirely with Salazar and Godric. His normal Occlumency, workout, shower and breakfast routine came first. After that, his lessons were an hour long. Animagus Training would be first, then Potions, Defense, and Lunch. Harry would get an hour of free-time, then go to Quidditch, and Hogwarts History. There were no classes after dinner, and all Harry had to do was Occlumency.

His classes with Helga and Rowena would be on Wednesdays and Fridays. The morning routine would pass, then came Charms, Arthrimacy, Herbology, and lunch. Those would be followed by an hour of free-time, Wizarding History, CoMC, and Ancient Runes. Again, all Harry had to do in the evenings was Occlumency before going to bed.

"An' the weekend'll be free," Helga added once Harry finished writing it all down.

"Alright," he said, "And thanks-- I can tell this is going to be better than school." Godric grinned, Helga blushed, Rowena smiled, and Salazar just nodded.

"Oh, you should look at that family tree," Gryffindor suggested, "You'll find yourself related to some interesting people." Harry promised he would do so, after he went to buy another broom.

"Then do that now-- I can't wait to see your reaction!" Godric urged.

This made Harry a bit uneasy, but he shrugged in answer and teleported to the alley behind Gringotts. He walked through Diagon Alley, and asked a passing witch if there was an eyeglass store; she pointed him to a new shop that was right before Knockturn Alley. With a quick word of thanks, Harry walked down the road and entered 'Blurnof's Eyestore'.

It was a lot like a muggle eye store, Harry'd only been in one once, with glasses frames displayed on racks everywhere, and mirrors beside them. A sixteen year-old girl with black hair that fell to her shoulders and suntanned skin was at the counter, writing with a quill.

As the bell on the door sounded, she looked up at him with dark green eyes, "Welcome to Blurnof's Eyestore," she said, "We've got all your visual needs." Harry bit back a laugh, her introduction was weird.

She seemed to have caught on to his hidden amusement, because she grinned at him,

"Sorry about the speech, store protocol. How can I help you?"

Harry grinned back, "I was wondering if you had anything like muggle contact lenses."

She nodded, "Regular or customized?"

Thinking of Mad-Eye, Harry glanced quickly out the window-- nobody was near the store. Hoping she was trustworthy, he took off the ski cap, revealing his scar; she didn't even blink. "I get into a lot of trouble, so I need something that'll help me out a bit."

She tipped her head to the side slightly, "I know what you mean." With a snap of her fingers, a measuring tape levitated itself into her hand. "Pop a seat," she told him, gesturing to one of the stools in the room.

Harry did so, and she began to measure his head and face. Not once did her eyes stay to Harry's scar while she measured; it was strange for him, and a bit unsettling. "Can I see you glasses for a minute?" she asked once she'd finished. Harry nodded, and took them off, holding them out to where he guessed her hand was. She returned them soon after. "Be right back," she promised, and went into the back room.

As she left, the paper she'd been writing on fell off the counter. Trying to be helpful, Harry picked it up. As he started to put it back on the counter, Harry saw that it was a sketch of a broom. Intrigued, he looked closer. In small, but neat handwriting were descriptions of each part; various equations for stuff Harry didn't know; and small notes. The top was labeled 'Bludgeoner: Mark 3'. _A beater's broom_? Harry wondered. Hearing the girl come back, Harry quickly set the paper on the counter and returned to his seat.

Seconds later, she emerged from the rear room, two boxes in hand. She brought up a second stool, and sat on it, facing Harry. "These are regular glasses," she explained, holding up a box, "Well, maybe 'regular' isn't the best word. See, they're enchanted with an anti-destruction charm, a spell-seeing charm, and have transition lenses."

"Transition lenses?" he repeated.

"Yeah, when you're inside, they're normal; when you go outside, they tint, like sunglasses." Harry nodded in understanding, and she continued, "Now in this other box are our most advanced, and most expensive, contact lenses. We've only sold them to aurors, and only two of 'em actually, but I'll keep quiet if you do." Harry agreed.

She smiled, and went on. "You can sleep with them on, they never dry out, etcetera. They'll automatically change to match your prescription, and you won't even notice them after a while. By focusing on a color in your mind, they'll change you eye color to match, it's fool proof. The next feature is night-vision, which is self-explanatory. The lenses can also see though invisibility cloaks and spells, illusions, most walls, and Polyjuice potions," Harry's jaw dropped, and she chuckled, "I'm a genius, I know." Harry stared at her, did she just say _she_ made them? Before he could ask, she went on. "If someone _is_ using one of those things, they'll appear blurry around the edges, giving you a heads-up. Now, the last thing is spell sight. It's the only thing you have to verbally activate. Simply say 'sight' in any language, and I mean _any_," she inclined her head, "even Parsletongue, and the lens will allow you to see any spells that are within a fifty foot radius. It won't do you any good if you don't know what the spell or guards look like when they're cast though," she warned, "'Cause they show up just like that. To end the spell, say 'end'-- again, in any language. Any questions?"

"How'd you know I speak Parsletongue?" he asked.

She laughed, "Well, I was talking about the lenses, but- in answer to that, I read the papers. Don't always believe them, but I do read them."

"Oh, well, I'd like to buy the contacts, how much?"

"Fifty galleons," she said with a shrug, "Expensive, I know but-"

"I'll take it," Harry finished.

She smiled, "Alright then, I'll ring 'em up." she took the box of contacts, and rang them up on the register. After Harry grabbed fifty galleons out of his magic money bag and paid her, she gave him the contacts, and suggested that he try them on.

While he opened the box, Harry asked her what her name was. "Alexandriaz," she answered with a regretful grin, "Alex, for short."

He smiled, "Alex it is then." Alex then showed him how to put them on his eyes, without poking himself. She laughed when he did anyway. Despite the twinge in his eye, Harry laughed too. "They work great!" Harry told her once he'd gotten both in correctly. It was true too; everything seemed sharper, his vision was clearer, and there were no limits like his old glasses had caused. He changed his eyes to blue, black and even orange, then back to their normal emerald green.

"Glad they're working alright," she said, "anything else?"

Harry debated silently with himself, "Well, I was wondering about -er-- well,"

She raised an eyebrow, "Spit it out,"

"Your sketch fell off the counter, and I looked at it," he mumbled, "Well, I didn't _purposely_ look at it, it just-- caught my eye." he stumbled over the last bit, and to his relief, Alex just laughed.

"And you were wondering what it was?" she finished for him.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "I play seeker, but I'm guessing that's a broom for beaters?"

She nodded, "Follow me. I've got something that might answer your questions." Harry followed her into the back room, and up a small staircase.

"Do you live above the store?" he asked.

"Yeah, I haven't found a decent place to live in London yet, so Mr. Blurnof lets me stay here, and I work to pay rent. It's not a bad deal really."

"So what do you do in your free time?" he asked.

She grinned at him, and opened a door to her right, "This."

Harry's jaw dropped at her workshop. Several boughs of wood, and piles of twigs lay on long tables. Carving tools held down plans and sketches. Four finished brooms hung on a rack on the wall. "You make _brooms_?" he whispered.

Alex nodded, and walked over to the complete brooms. Taking one off the rack, she turned and offered it to Harry.

It was made of pine, and had a long, slender form. The tail was created of finely trimmed birch twigs, all arranged to aerodynamic perfection. Its handle was polished, and somewhat darker than the rest. The words 'Star Blazer', were etched in silver on the handle. "Try it out," she said.

Though there wasn't enough room to fly, Harry mounted the broom-- he barely noticed it under him. The broom didn't waver at all, and changed direction the moment Harry twitched his knees. "Perfect balance, exceptional handling and can go from 0-250 mph in just fifteen seconds." Alex said proudly.

He stared at her, "That's faster than a Firebolt!"

She nodded, "Only drawback is that the broom's really light. Made only for seekers who can get out of the way without getting hit. A tossed quaffle could make you lose balance."

"Hmm, bad thing for chasers." he agreed, then dismounted, "When are you going to release it?"

"I'm not officially releasing any of them until I finish the entire line- kinks and trick free." she answered.

"And you only have the beaters' brooms left?"

"Yeah, I should be done in November."

Harry's shoulders dropped, "Well, I'll be counting down the days." he promised. A spark lit up in Alex's eyes, "Tell you what, I'll give you this broom now, for only ten galleons-- enough to make another-- but only if you agree to something."

Harry gripped the broom tighter, "Name it."

She smiled, "I want you to write me a letter about its handling, performance, and difficulty level after your first flight and following Quidditch matches and practices, that's all."

Harry thought about it and stuck out a hand, "Deal."

* * *

_(A/N: And now for that question: who is Harry's living, disastrous yet hilarious, relative?)_

He promised to come back after he rode it, and Alex reminded him about his hat. Blushing faintly, Harry hastily put it on, then left the store, the broom hidden in a rectangular case. Once out of sight, he teleported to Black Manor.

He ran upstairs and greeted Hedwig, then found Godric and showed him the broom. "Nice one!" Godric said, "Doesn't look as sharp as some, but if it can do what the girl says it can then..." he didn't need to finish, Harry knew what he meant.

The question Harry'd been thinking to ask popped up in his head, "Uh- Godric? What kind of Quidditch are you going to teach me?"

"The history of course, and some plays and moves that have probably been forgotten by now. I used to be a seeker too." he answered.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I noticed a chalkboard in one of the frames. I'm not that bad an artist you know," Harry held back a chuckle, "And well, I've got a broom in my portrait too-- we'll see which works best."

"Ah, okay, thanks."

Godric nodded, "No problem, now go check out that family tree!"

Harry laughed at his persistence, but put the broom away in his room, then went into the study. Harry started at the top, and worked his way down for quite some time. Godric was near the top, as was a 'Merlineus', whoever that was, and Harry was the very last person on it. Instead of looking at his immediate family, Harry looked at his distant relatives, the ones that could possibly still be alive. 'Most of the pureblood families are related,' Sirius had once told him. Harry shuddered, _I hope I'm not related to Malfoy,_ he thought. Passing over the names, Harry saw the name 'Weasley, Carl.' "I'm related to Ron!" he cried excitedly, "Wait 'till they find out!" Harry jumped around for a few seconds, needing to spend some of his energy, then returned his focus to the tapestry, eager to see who else he might be related to. The Black family wasn't on it, even though Sirius had been 'Molly's second cousin or something.' Disappointed a tiny bit, Harry continued down the tree. The third line from the bottom displayed a name that made Harry choke-- 'Snape, Algor'. Frantically, Harry looked below it; sure enough, the name 'Snape, Severus' was right underneath it. Harry groaned, not bothering to look if Snape had any perhaps nicer relatives. According to the tapestry, Harry's least favorite professor was James Potter's second cousin-- which made Harry Snape's third cousin, or something like that.

"Found anyone of interest?" Godric asked, all too innocently.

Harry groaned a second time and threw a book at the portrait, missing by a few inches. "Don't let Rowena see you do that," Godric warned him with a grin, "She'd never speak to you again."

"Is that so horrible? I wish _you_ would never speak to me again," Salazar said, entering the frame as well. He then looked at Harry, "Why _did_ you throw a book at him?" he asked, "Not that I blame you."

Harry pointed weakly at the tapestry, "I'm related to Snape." Salazar raised an eyebrow and smirked in silent amusement, while Godric roared into fits of laughter.

* * *

_(A/N: So, did you like Harry's distant relatives? One good, one bad; bittersweet I'd say.)_

**Coming Up:**

First Lessons

First Forms

**Then:**

More lessons

The Riddle of the Chimera: Part Two

(G.B. strikes again grin)

The Will of James and Lily Potter


	11. Wootgrass, Parsloz, Animagus, etc the 1s

**CHAPTER 11**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He practiced Occlumency before he even got out of bed, and it only took him half an hour to get his memories in place—where yesterday it had taken two hours. After brushing up on his defenses, Harry got up and greeted Hedwig. Harry then changed into a black undershirt, and a dark blue pair of workout pants. After putting on his new sneakers, he trotted down the stairs, and into the dungeon.

Thirty minutes later, an exhausted Harry left the workout room, _I was barely able to do _any _of it!_ He thought with disappointment, _I'll just have to keep at it till I can._ Harry took a fifteen minute shower, dressed himself in jeans, a white t-shirt and one of his black robes, then jogged down to the kitchen. Bacon, eggs and a glass of milk was his breakfast, and then he was off to the dungeon once more.

Salazar was waiting for him in a picture frame above the worktables, "You read up on the basics?" he asked immediately.

Harry nodded. He'd explained Snape's teaching method to Salazar before he went to bed. In short words, Slytherin had not been pleased, that was being polite, and had ordered Harry to study a chart of which ingredients to not add together. "Then get out a pewter cauldron, and the ingredients for a basic, pain-relieving potion."

Harry summoned a potions book from the bookshelves upstairs, having forgotten to transfer his potions texts down to the dungeons, then got out a standard cauldron.

Looking it up in the book, Harry summoned the required ingredients off the shelves. Salazar walked him through it, having a good view of what Harry was doing from his frame. It was a potion Harry was supposed to learn in his first year, but Snape made learning anything practical in class, impossible. The potion, since it was only used for bruises and cuts, only took thirty minutes to make, and twenty to cool; so Harry would bottle it after his next lesson.

Helga was in the kitchen, since it was the best place to prepare things, and the best lit. Because Harry didn't have access to the plants needed (he didn't know the area around Black Manor well enough to search for them) for Herbology, it was mainly bookwork. Helga described where to find them, what they looked like, and what they were used for while Harry sketched a picture, and copied down what she said. His homework from Helga was to explore the nearby area, and map it. Before going to the study to find Ravenclaw, Harry dashed downstairs, and bottled his potion; Salazar deemed it perfect. Harry cheerfully and carefully labeled it, then put it in a cupboard he'd decided to dedicate to his completed, and useable, potions.

Arthrimacy turned out to be the study of spell making. Some of the books from the Potter vault were Arthrimacy texts, so Harry didn't have to go out and buy more. Harry learned that in order to truly master a spell, you had to understand how and why it worked. He'd expected it to be fairly boring, but instead he found it rather interesting. The time passed quickly, and Harry left with a new topic to discuss with Hermione.

Lunch was a quickly made turkey sandwich with a butterbeer, then he raced up to the dueling room for defense with Godric. Since they didn't have that much time, they spent the lesson going over what Harry already knew on the dummies. Most of his spells were around five, except for his patronous—it was an eight. "Very nice!" Godric told him as the stag disappeared. "Two more and you could possibly ride it!"

Harry lowered his wand, "Ride it?"

Godric nodded, "Some people can create a patronous so strong, they are solid enough for someone to jump on and ride away—if the patronous is large enough of course." By the time he left, Harry's goal was to make all of his defense spell reach at least eight, and his patronous ten.

Helga found them in the dueling chamber, and said it was her turn to teach. Instead of having Harry demonstrate every charm he'd learned, she asked him, and he answered yes or no, and good or bad. Satisfied that he was at OWL level, she began to teach him more advance forms of those he'd already learned, and brushing up on the ones he wasn't great at.

Hogwarts History was also in the dungeons (Harry got the idea that Salazar liked it down there), and Harry brought 'Hogwarts: A History' down with him. Thanks to a chalkboard in his picture, Salazar was able to describe and map the creation of Hogwarts. When Harry mentioned that he had a map of Hogwarts, Salazar asked to see it.

"But we made it unplottable," Slytherin murmured as Harry showed him the Marauders' Map.

"Well, maybe it's because it's a map of Hogwarts," Harry suggested, "Not the area around it." Salazar admitted it was possible, and spent the rest of the time lecturing about the different, complex wards the four founders had put on the school; Harry found these incredibly helpful.

Half and hour before dinner came the lesson Harry'd been waiting for—animagus training in the living room. "Hello again Harry," Godric greeted from his place in the picture frame.

"Hi," Harry replied, and sat down in an armchair he'd turned to face his instructor.

"Well, tonight you'll attempt to discover one of the four totems you happen to be so lucky to have," he began, "I want you to clear your mind Harry, and call them forth."

Harry took deep, even breaths; feeling the muscles in his shoulders loosen. In the black space of his empty mind, four shadowy, yet shimmering creatures appeared. Too fussy to identify, they hovered at the edge of an invisible barrier.

"Don't try to call them closer," Godric's voice instructed softly, "just try to see them. Look at one first, only one." So Harry let three of the creatures fade from his mind slightly. They were still there, but not distracting him. The remaining creature began to brighten, the fuzzy edges began to disappear. Whiskers sprouted, a tail thrashed, and four legs solified—the animal let out a roar, startling Harry out of his relaxed state.

"A panther Harry," Godric told him, though Harry didn't see how he could know. "Congratulations. Your mortal creature of light is a panther."

Harry grinned, "I remember seeing a panther at the zoo once, a black one."

Godric nodded, "Well, this lesson's over. But I'll see you again tomorrow, I don't think we have to do Quidditch today, fly around tomorrow for your lesson. You know, to get used to the broom."

Harry was surprised at the rapid pass of time, and said that he would, then left for the kitchen. After some chicken noodle soup, Harry went back up to the library for Ancient Runes. There wasn't much practical work, seeing as how he was taking it for the first time. It was mainly getting used to the concept that runes played a major part in most of the older spells. Rowena told him to find an Ancient Rune book, or buy one, and also look in the bookshelves for a book that was written _in_ runes.

Since Godric cancelled Quidditch that evening, Harry read for half an hour on potions, trying to get an idea on what Snape had caused him to miss—which was a lot.

CoMC with Helga was a lot like the Herbology lesson she'd given Harry earlier. She apologized for not being able to do hands-on lessons, but Harry assured her it was fine. He studied Chimeras in the first lesson, he supposed it was because of the Chimera room on the top floor. Slytherin was making plans for tomorrow's lesson , so Harry went straight to Wizarding History.

Wizarding History was an improvement from Binns' class, and a big one at that. Rowena made the troll wars and warlock conventions of her time much more interesting to Harry, and he took quite a few notes.

Again he practiced Occlumency before returning to bed, and it still took him half an hour, but he was still happy with his progress after only one day.

The morning routine went by quickly, he now had an hour for each, and he was dressed in the same way he'd done yesterday. Right after some cold cereal, Harry met up with Godric in the living room for animagus training. Using the same techniques as before, Harry was able to call his dark mortal animal into detail within half an hour—it was a cobra. "Slyth'll be happy," Godric said with amusement. Harry wasn't sure he was going to be comfortable with being a cobra, mainly because it reminded him of Voldemort's snake, but Godric assured him that it only meant Harry was cunning; and that could be a good thing if used in the right way. For the last half hour, Harry learned to quickly bring both the cobra and the panther into his focus, which would later play a part in transforming.

When Salazar asked him how the animagus training was going, Harry told him about the two forms.

"Wonderful snake in my opinion," Salazar told him, "I myself was a basilisk, but I also had the option of a mortal fox." Because Harry now owned more than one cauldron, Slytherin told him to start on the antidote to the simple sleeping draught he'd made in the first half-hour. The draught was a tiny shade off in color, but Slytherin said it would only cause the potion to take longer make the drinker fall asleep—about ten minutes more than the usual five. Once he'd turned off the stoves so the antidote could cool, Harry bottled the sleeping potion, labeled it, and stored it in the cupboard. Harry finished with ten extra minutes, so he started to read his potions manual, much to Salazar's approval. After going through the same process of bottling, labeling and storing with the antidote, Harry ran up to the dueling chamber for Defense. He warmed up with a few simple shielding spells and evasive maneuvers, and stopped when Godric appeared in the picture frame. He ordered Harry to repeat what they'd done yesterday, protecting himself from the dummies to gauge his power. After half an hour of that, Harry went through an evasion trial. He had to duck, jump, and roll to escape the stinging hexes the dummies threw at him. The idea was to teach him how to evade attacks if his wand was ever taken.

"That exercise room will come in handy with this," Godric told him after he'd been stung for the eighth time. "I'd wear your exercise clothes too," he added after looking at Harry's sweat dampened robes. Harry nodded, and went downstairs for lunch, trying to catch his breath. For his hour break, he took a bath—allowing the warm water to ease his muscles. _It's kind of sad that I'm this sore after only thirty minutes,_ he thought dryly, _well, I did work out this morning, and it's only my first week. Maybe it'll get better._

For the rest of his free time, Harry read some of the defense books from his previous years at school, mainly to refresh his memory. He'd gone through his first four years (minus second year, seeing as how Godric didn't really teach them anything) and started on the D.A. meeting when he saw Salazar popping through frames, heading towards the dueling chamber.

Quickly marking his spot, Harry left for his first offense lesson. As soon as he entered, Salazar ordered him to demonstrate every offensive spell he knew against one of the defensive dummies. Salazar recorded them in his notebook (where he got it from Harry didn't know), and also recorded the power level. Most of Harry's spells were at eight, except the Bat Bogey Hex (which amused Salazar greatly) and the Cruciatus curse (which he was hesitant to use, even on a non-living object): they were at five. Once he'd finished writing, Salazar put the book down and began to talk. "Now, the reason I wanted to teach your offensive lesson is because, not only do I have the most knowledge on the subject," he said smugly, "but I am the only one who can teach you spells that can only be used by people like us—people who can speak Parsletongue." Harry straightened, intrigued. "You see Harry, people with our abilities also have the ability to cast what is called 'Parsloz', or spells in Parsletongue." He gestured at a dummy, "Try a simple stunner."

Harry faced the dummy, and shouted "_Stupefy!_" in a hissing voice. Three green bolts of light shot out of his wand toward the dummy. It registered the hit as a ten. "Whoa!" Harry exclaimed, lowering his wand in open-mouthed surprise.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Salazar asked him proudly; Harry could only nod in answer. The rest of the hour was spent casting all the curses he knew in Parsletongue, each resulting as a power level of ten. Before Harry left, Salazar asked him one last thing. "Tell me, besides the increase in power, what is the advantage of Parsloz magic?"

Harry thought for a minute, "Well, if your enemy isn't familiar with it, it can give you the upper hand in surprise."

"How so?"

"For starters, they won't know what spell you're casting," Harry began," Because, they can't understand what you're saying, and since the color of the spell changes, they won't recognize it either."

Salazar nodded, "Very good. We'll do this again in two days."

For his Quidditch lesson, Harry got his map of Black Manor, activated it, got his new broom, and went outside with Hedwig. "I'll be right back," he told her, "I just want to make sure it does what Alex said." Giving her the map to hold for the time being, Harry mounted his Star Blazer and kicked off as hard as he could. The broom shot upwards so fast, the wind screamed in his ears, and it was barely possible to breathe. The air got cooler as he rocketed upwards and reluctantly, Harry slowed down to a stop. With thirty more seconds, he would've been in the clouds, and such thoughts only excited him more. Casting an advanced cushioning charm on the ground below, Harry decided to test the broom's breaks, and shot down like an arrow with a hundred pound weight on it. His eyes started to water, but he forced them to stay open. Five feet from the ground, Harry pulled up. The result was a sudden jerk of a stop, which sent him flying. _I didn't think the breaks would be_ that_ good,_ he thought as he pulled himself up off the grass. Thanks to his spell, he didn't break anything.

After getting the map from Hedwig, Harry began to fly in an outward spiral pattern, starting from Black Manor. Hedwig flew by his side as Harry's map began to copy the landscape below them. With ten minutes to spare after returning to Black Manor, Harry tried some basic seeker moves, which were harder on the new broom. After those, he tried a few intermediate, like a few from the Quidditch book he'd bought, and read after evening Occlumency. The broom handled quite well, and as long as Harry pulled up steadily instead of jerking it up, he had no more repeats of his first crash.

Hogwarts History was the same as before, and they continued on the topic of the spells and wards originally put on it. Dinner was spaghetti, which Harry was proud of even if it was a bit undercooked, seeing as it was his first batch. For his free evening, Harry read about potions, dueling and Quidditch tactics. After practicing Occlumency again, he went to bed.

Wednesday passed by quickly. The workout was still exhausting but Harry knew it would prove invaluable in a fight. Charms lesson was on household ones, like cleaning and washing. In Arthrimacy, Harry continued on the theory behind the stunner curses. Herbology was again book work, but Helga told him to report on his exploration of the woods around Black Manor. When Harry activated the map to show her, he got a surprise. In bold, dark blue writing was the title: '**_In honor and loving memory of Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs, Tallon presents: The Hideaway_**.' Harry grinned, he had a new name for Black Manor.

* * *

Since he had two hours before his next class, Harry teleported to muggle London, ate a burger from a fast-food restaurant nearby, then went to buy some more exercise clothes—his others were getting dirty rather quick, and he'd need some more while washing the others. So, five shorts later, Harry teleported with his purchases back to The Hideaway. He quickly put the shorts away, then rushed to his Wizarding History lesson. Again, it was like the first; they went over his notes, then started new ones. CoMC and Ancient Runes were the same—long, but not boring.

Since he wanted to move ahead in Arthrimacy a bit, Harry quickly ate some dinner, then read his texts on the subject until he had to practice Occlumency.

In Animagus training the next morning, Harry finally called his first magical creature into focus—it was a phoenix. (_A/N: Yes, he does have _one_ bird form, but he won't use it that often, don't worry_) "You can guess whether that one's light or dark easy," Godric joked as Harry smiled. Again, he practiced calling his three totems into focus, while always making sure the fourth, undecided totem, was there.

Harry made his first simple healing draught in potions. It took forty-five minutes to make, and when it cooled, Harry could use it for small cuts, stings, or bruises.

Thinking ahead, Harry had spelled his workout clothes with a cooling charm; in hopes that he wouldn't sweat right through them. Defense was the same grueling practice, and Harry was glad the charm worked; now he didn't have to spend his entire break in the bathtub.

Another sandwich and butterbeer was his lunch, and Harry flipped between dueling tactics and Arthrimacy reading during his one hour break. Offense was more Parsloz magic, both offensive and defensive. After half and hour of that, Salazar instructed Harry to activate all the dummies, then leave the room for three minutes. Once he came back inside, he was hit by a stinging hex. Salazar laughed at the cross look on his face. The object of this practice was to expect everything. Harry left the room and tried again. He was able to stun four of the dummies (three offensive and one defensive) before he was hit in the back with a stunner. The lesson ended soon after.

Harry got to go outside on his broom, while Godric watched through Harry's bedroom window. When Harry returned forty minutes later, Godric spent the remaining time telling Harry about his strengths and weaknesses.

When Harry asked Salazar how long they'd be talking about wards, he told Harry at least one more day, then they'd move onto the Chamber of Secrets. Dinner was chicken and a glass of milk for Harry, then he immediately went up to the library to study Ancient Runes and Arthrimacy.

During Occlumency, Harry was able to organize and clear his mind in just twenty minutes. _At this rate, it'll only take me a second by the end of the summer,_ he thought happily after climbing into bed.

Friday dawned bright and early, waking Harry who immediately began Occlumency. Since he had originally planned Occlumency to last an hour (he hadn't expected to progress so quickly) Harry decided on days with Helga and Rowena, he would use the time to work out, and on days with Godric and Salazar, he'd use it to read. Charms passed rapidly, and Arthrimacy did the same. "You're coming along very well," Rowena told Harry as he packed up, "You should catch up to OWL level a little after school begins." Harry smiled and thanked her, then departed form Herbology in the kitchen. Helga sent him on an errand to find a plant called 'wootgrass' from a certain part of the forest. She warned him to get everything, "Roots 'n' all." It took him forty minutes to find the blasted thing, and ten more to get it. "Stupid roots," he growled, "They kept getting bigger." She laughed, and asked if she'd forgotten to mention that. He scowled, which only sent her laughing more.

Harry ate a bagel for lunch, and then went up to the library to study again. By the time he finished the tenth chapter in his Arthrimacy text, it was time for Wizarding History; today's topic was the first goblin rebellion. It was because of this rebellion that Gringotts was run by goblins, and not wizards. CoMC was now on phoenixes. Some of the old tales Helga told him helped Harry greatly. "Well, my magical creature of light is a phoenix," he explained when Helga asked. This launched her into a sermon about all the possible symbolic meanings. Harry had a spot of trouble hiding his boredom—this is why he didn't mention that he'd taken Divination.

Ancient Runes flew by, and Harry was finally done with his first out of seven weeks of training. During his evening, Harry wrote a letter about the broom to Alex as requested. Once finished, Harry decided to add a question. "_Thanks again for the broom, but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out for lunch next Sunday or something?_ _If you're busy that's fine, I was just wondering. Hope to see you soon. – Harry_."

"What do you think?" He asked Hedwig. She looked at him, eyes supportive. Taking a breath, Harry began to practice Occlumency.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

More lessons

(animagus transformations!)

G.B.'s second strike

Harry's Parents' will

**Then:**

Sunday lunch

A second wand

A character death

* * *

Review Responses:

**wdrayton****: The four founders didn't live only ten years ago. Ten years ago Harry was alive, and Voldemort was gone. (response to review of ch.7)**

**Smeagle****: Yes, I purposely didn't put in Transfiguration, since Mark took care of it; thank you for putting that in though. (response to review of ch.10)**

**Also, I would like to thank all of you who have put in reviews. Thank you for your advice and support!**

**_A.S. Leif_**


	12. GB Strikes Again

**CHAPTER 12**

Once Harry finished his morning routine, he ran into the four founders, who were talking in the living room.

"Yes, he is doing well." Rowena said, "He has a talent for Arthrimacy."

"And he's a good animagus," Godric added, "Defense could brush up some, but it's still good."

"It's fun teachin' 'im." Helga quipped. "The look on 'is face after getting' the wootgrass," she sighed happily, "Priceless it was."

"You sent him out for _wootgrass_?" Salazar's voice was surprised.

"Yep!"

Slytherin laughed, "I don't blame him for complaining then!"

"Well, what about your lessons, Slyth—uh, Salazar?" Godric asked.

Slytherin was quiet, "They are going very well." He answered finally, "He's a natural for potions, and is a quick learner at offensive spells."

"I say he'll be quite the warlock," Rowena finished. Godric and Helga nodded their agreement, then looked at Salazar.

"It would seem we actually agree on something," he sighed, and a bright flash of light exploded in the room.

Harry rushed in, wand out. In his haste, he bumped into something, knocking both him and the object over. As the light cleared, Harry saw what it was he'd run into. "Godric?" he whispered. The red robed figure look at him, "Whoa, since when did you become a portrait Harry?"

Harry stood up and looked around, "Since when did _you_ four become people again?" It was true, Helga, Rowena and Salazar were all standing in the living room, looking around with amazed, confused expressions. A piece of parchment floated out of nowhere and into Harry's hand. "It's from G.B. again," he said, looking at the signature.

"Read it." Godric told him.

Harry obeyed. " 'Congratulations again. No doubt you have solved the second Chimera Puzzle. Because you four have admitted to be at a peace of some sort with each other, you now have the ability to become people once more. I regret to say that this is only a long term, yet temporary effect. You will be able to do this only two days a week. My apologies for not making it longer, but I do not have the skill. Congratulations again, and good luck. Signed, G.B."

The four founders looked at each other, Harry laughed.

"What?" Godric demanded.

"You all look so confused!" Harry exclaimed, "I haven't seen you like that, and never expected to either!"

Salazar promptly wiped his face to blankness, but Rowena and Helga smiled—Godric remained confused. "Why's that funny?" he asked. This time they all laughed; except for Godric, who still didn't get it.

After the initial shock had faded, the founders decided that they would use this new ability on weekends. Saturdays they would finally have practical lessons with Harry, Sundays they would do what they wanted. Harry was a bit bummed about having only one day of freedom, so they agreed that he would get Mondays off as well. Salazar asked Harry if he could borrow the potions lab on Sundays, and Harry agreed. "It's the least I can do for you, since you've been teaching me." Harry told him, "When you're not busy, feel free to use it any time." Harry made likewise promises to Rowena when she asked to use the Library, and Helga to use the kitchen ("Big surprise," Godric muttered), and for Godric to use his broom and Quidditch supplies.

* * *

Godric helped Harry to call his final, magical creature of darkness into focus—a werewolf. _Just like Remus,_ Harry thought as it howled. Since he could call all four creatures in just a second, Godric led Harry through the next step—transformation.

"Don't go to them Harry," Godric whispered as Harry floated in the empty space of his mind. "Let them come to you, so they can break the barriers." So Harry waited, but his four totems just hovered uncertainly. He didn't want to call them, it seemed too much like he was ordering them around. Instead, he welcomed them into himself, welcomed them to pass the barriers. The first two to cross were the panther and the werewolf. A foot away, they stopped and looked at each other. The werewolf nodded, and took a step back, allowing the panther to melt into Harry. As soon as the silvery form touched him, Harry felt his body begin to change rapidly. His head shifted, his eyesight grew sharp. His ears grew, moving to the top of his head. The legs came next, growing more muscle, and sprouting paws instead of hands. His tail flicked left, then right. Transformation complete, Harry let out a roar.

Godric smiled, "Well done Harry," he said, and held up a mirror. Harry had sleek black fur, and yellow-green eyes. Observing himself, Harry noticed that his scar was gone. He rubbed at his forehead with a paw, trying to pass the message to Godric, who quickly caught on. "Sometimes they appear in other places; your stomach, your tail, even your ear. Try looking everywhere." Harry did, and found a lightning bolt mark on the bottom of his front left paw.

Godric got Harry's attention by snapping his fingers. "Now try to change back." Harry sat, tail moving slowly back and forth as he re-entered his mind. Sensing what it was he wanted, the panther melted out of him, staying inside the barrier, but allowing Harry to change back to human. Without leaving his trance-like state, he obeyed Godric's next instruction and welcomed the werewolf into him. Harry's fear that it would be painful vanished the moment he began to change. Harry shifted to three times his normal mass, the transformation was quicker too. His face lengthened into a fanged snout, his ears got bigger and pointed; fur grew and his limbs stretched. His tail sprouted and Harry opened his sharp, yellow eyes. He could hear Godric breathing, Helga in the kitchen, even Rowena turning the pages of her book and Slytherin carefully stirring a cauldron. Wanting to hear their reaction, Harry threw back his head and howled. Harry melted back into human form laughing. Ravenclaw had dropped the book in shock, and Helga nearly jumped out of her skin. Godric was also laughing, mainly because he heard Salazar cursing in the dungeons blew—he was that loud.

Once they'd calmed down, Harry moved onto his next totem. The phoenix was his third transformation, since the cobra hadn't made up its mind yet as to whether or not it wanted to cross the barrier. The first thing that changed were his bones. They hollowed out, then he shrank. His nose grew and hardened into a yellow beak, his arms folded and turned into wings. Talons grew from his feet, and feathers sprouted from his body. "Beautiful!" Godric exclaimed, and held up the mirror again.

His eyes were black, with a splinter of emerald green in both. His plumage was mostly red, with the exception of his tail, the tips of his wings, and the crown of feathers on his head—they were all gold. The lightning bolt appeared on his chest, its color white. Harry sang a few notes of a phoenix song, and discovered that his voice was a bit deeper than Fawkes'. "Alright Harry, for you last totem, I want you to try something else." Godric began, "Keep the phoenix shape, but try to become the cobra without having to become human again."

So Harry entered the calm state of mind he needed, and explained mentally what it was he was trying to the totems. He figured that treating them like real beings might help, and it did. The cobra finally slithered over the barrier, and looked at Harry for a moment, then joined with him at the exact moment the phoenix left. This was the strangest change of all. Harry felt like his limbs were glued to his sides, and his body shrank, then stretched. His neck grew longer, his eyes smaller.

Godric applauded as Harry finished, then help up the mirror. Harry was mostly black, but his stomach was silver. He flared his 'hood' (as Godric told him) open, and saw that it was silver too. Harry then bared his fangs—they were ivory, and incredibly sharp. "Careful with those," Godric warned. Harry nodded and flickered his tongue, drawing a laugh from Gryffindor. " Loop at your tongue," Godric told him after Harry made a questioning noise at him. Harry opened his mouth, and saw what was so amusing. Instead of being forked, Harry's tongue was in the shape of a black lightning bolt. Harry hissed his laughter, then melted into human form. "That wasn't too bad." Harry admitted.

Harry spent the rest of the day exploring the woods with Helga, making potions with Salazar, and enchanting his ceilings with Rowena. His Occlumency went well, and Rowena was able to test him, being a Legilimens. She told him after ten minutes that he would need to prepare himself incase someone tried to use Legilimency while he was fighting.

On Sunday, Godric accompanied him in the workout room, and was amused by the muggle machinery. He insisted on trying them, and wasn't too bad. For his day off, Harry practiced catching the snitch he'd gotten out of one of the broom closets, and explored the wood around The Hideaway in his animagus shapes—he wanted to know it like the back of his hand. Remembering that no one could find his house, he asked Hedgwig to visit Alex, and deliver the letter he'd written on Friday, then wait for her to send a response. Hedgwig happily took the letter, and flew away. _I hope I'm not too far from London_, Harry thought.

The next day, the four founders returned to their portraits, and Harry chose to explore the wood around The Hideaway once more, this time in his animagus forms. Before he left, he asked Salazar if he'd seen Mark. "No, after twenty-four hours, he vanished. It's normal of course. Slytherin assured him, "A spell like that doesn't last long, but you can always recast it." Satisfied that there wasn't a rogue mimic of himself running around, Harry left The Hideaway, and transformed into his werewolf shape. His panther form was good for tree-top walking, and short bursts of speed, but the werewolf was a good, long-distance runner. After looking at his black fur, and not being able to find his scar, Harry began to run, ready to see how far he really was from London.

About an hour before sunset, Harry the werewolf trotted wearily through the front door. "Have a good run?" Godric joked as he spotted Harry on the stairs. Unable to speak, Harry just nodded his head, and collapsed onto his bed, where he returned to human shape. He was barely able to stay awake during Occlumency, and fell asleep fully clothed the moment he finished.

His classes went by quickly for the next three days, and only slowed down when Hedwig arrived with Alex's letter. Putting aside his lunch, Harry thanked her, and tore open the envelope.

_Good to hear from you Harry! I wasn't expecting a report that quick, but I'm glad you did anyway. I'm making the final adjustments on the second seeker's boom, it's come along much easier the second time._

_Sunday sounds great by the way. Where do you want to meet? I'm busy until noon, so anytime after that is fine. Well, I hope to hear from you soon, and I'll see you Sunday. Thanks again Harry,_

_Alex_

Harry let out a whoop, he'd been worried that she might refuse. He gave Hedwig an extra treat, and put the letter away in the Marauders' Box. His gaze was drawn to the envelope that contained his parents' will. Harry hadn't opened it yet, and he wasn't sure why. Swallowing what ever it was that made him hesitant, Harry grabbed the letter, sat on his bed, opened it, and began to read.

'**_The Official Will of James and Lily Potter, to be read and executed by Albus Dumbledore to the following: Harry Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin_**

_We leave the Potter vault to our son Harry and his godfather, Sirius Black, and our home we leave them as well as Remus._

_Dear Harry, (this is your mother speaking)_

_I wonder how old you'll be when you hear this—hopefully you'll be a grown man, and have had a wonderful life. We named Sirius you godfather, but should anything happen to him, Remus will be your Guardian. We've asked Dumbledore to place you in the care of a loving family if anything were to come upon your two godfathers, though we pray that won't be necessary. You probably know by now about Voldemort, and he's the reason we hid. Hopefully everything will come out alright in the end. How are you doing? Have you been eating right, making friends, and keeping out of trouble? I hope so, don't go _completely_ the way your father did—Merlin knows how many times he broke the rules. Well, I hope you have a good life, and I love you so much, and I always will._

_Hey Squirt! Guess who this is! That's right, it's your dad. How ya been? Getting into mischief, right? _grin _Don't tell your mother, but I'm going to show you every secret there is at Hogwarts! Are you in Gryffindor? If not, that's okay, just do your best not to be in Slytherin. It's a shame you won't be able to freely use the Potter vault until you're seventeen, so for now, hands off the money! Who are your friends? Any enemies? _I _sure had plenty of both! Actually Harry, I want you to do me a favor, there's another envelope with my seal on it in the Marauders' Box, (Ask Sirius or Remus about it) and I want you to give that to someone for me—his name is Severus Snape. I don't know if you've met him, and we didn't get along too well in school; but I wanted to clear a few things up. Well, good luck kiddo, and I love ya. –James P._

_P.S. Do you look more like me or Lily? I had a bet with Sirius about it._

Harry laughed at the post script, and closed the will. Smiling, he put it back in the box, happy that his parents didn't dwell on the idea of their deaths. Yet, he was frustrated with Dumbledore. He was supposed to have placed Harry with a _loving_ family, not an abusive one like the Dursleys. Harry looked in the box, and saw the second letter his dad had mentioned. He made a silent promise to give Snape the letter before the school year began.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Lunch with Alex

Harry's second wand

A character's death.

**Then:**

The wards fall

Harry's anger with Dumbledore

A chat with Snape (the joy, I know)

(_A/N: Did you like the second part of the Chimera Riddle?) _

_

* * *

_

Review Response:

**athenakitty: no, G.B. is not Dumbledore, good guess though (response to review of ch.11)**

**Thank you to all you who have reviewed once more. Please, keep it up!**

**_A.S. Leif_**


	13. Triumphs and Trials

**CHAPTER 13**

(_A/N: Wow, I have to thank the reviewers who contributed so quickly to my last chapter; I honestly wasn't quite expecting so many! Thank you again! I hope I won't disappoint you! A.S. Leif_)

The days until Sunday couldn't have gone by fast enough, and it finally arrived. Harry ate a big breakfast of pancakes, orange juice and toast after his morning routine, then went upstairs to get ready. It was only eight o'clock, and his lunch with Alex was set for one, but Harry wanted to take his time getting prepared. He managed to get his hair into some kind of order, using some gel he'd picked up in Diagon Alley yesterday. He didn't want it slicked back like Malfoy did, so he spiked the very front part up, and the rest smooth. After his hair dried, Harry put an altered glamour charm on his scar, hiding it from sight, then went to his wardrobe. Since he planned to take Alex to a muggle restaurant, as he'd explained in his second letter: 'I don't want to attract too much attention', he left his robes alone.

Instead, he dressed himself in a grey pair of slacks, a nice, dark blue collared shirt, his black leather jacket, and his black dress shoes. He wore his wand holster just incase (as well as the knife and its holster), and pocketed his magic-to-muggle credit card. After looking at himself in the mirror, Harry checked the clock he'd put on the wall—it was only eleven. With a sigh, Harry went into the library to study Arthrimacy to pass the time. "Whoa, nice look," Godric said, walking into the room in his physical form.

Harry grinned weakly and put his book down, "Thanks."

"What's the occasion?"

A tinge of color appeared on his cheeks, "I'm having lunch with a friend at one." Harry answered.

Godric raised an eyebrow, "Girlfriend?"

"No!" Harry protested, "Well, she is a girl, and a friend, but not—_that _kind of girlfriend."

Godric laughed at Harry's stumbling words, and pointed at the clock, "Better go, you're date's gonna start in five minutes."

Harry leapt out of his seat, "It's _not_ a date," he growled with embarrassment, and then teleported to Diagon Alley while Godric began to laugh.

* * *

He walked to Blurnof's Eyestore, made sure no one was inside, then entered and waited for Alex. Harry looked around for a few minutes until he heard someone coming down the stairs. Turning around, Harry was glad he dressed up a bit more than normal. 

Alex was wearing a black, knee-length skirt, and an emerald green tank top that suited her form perfectly, and matched her eyes. Her hair was looses, falling to her shoulders and two glossy locks framed her face. She tucked one behind her ear. "Wow," Harry said, "You look great."

She smiled at him, "Thanks, you too."

Harry offered her an arm, "Shall we?" Alex laughed, and put her hand gently on his arm. "This might feel a little weird," he warned her. She assured him that she'd be fine, so Harry teleported them to Black Manor, then rapidly to the alley behind the restaurant. "What do you think?" he asked.

Alex smiled ruefully, "It was a _bit_ strange," she admitted. Chuckling, Harry led her into the restaurant.

Harry had reservations already, so they were seated at a booth immediately. It took a little while for them to warm up to each other enough to talk, but Harry got the conversation moving by asking her where she'd gone to school.

"Well, I went to Beauxbatons Academy in France for four years, and spent my last year in an American school." she told him, "You see, in France they start at nine years old, and my parents died in my second year."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "I know what that's like."

Alex nodded, "I'd heard about that. Did you even know them?"

Harry shrugged, "I know what they look like—thanks to the Mirror of Erised and some photographs from their friends, but I don't know much about them."

"What _do_ you know?" she asked. So Harry told Alex about Hagrid's gift in his first year, the things Remus and Sirius told him; the will he found, and about how his father was a jerk in his fifth year. He didn't go into details, only said that James embarrassed Snape horribly, just because Sirius had been bored. "And now Snape hates _me_ for it," Harry finished as they ate their food. "I mean, I know my dad wasn't _always_ like that, and I still love 'im and everything, I just feel—bad."

Alex nodded sympathetically, "I can understand Snape hating you. There's a guy who used to shop at the store, but ever since Mr. Blurnof refused to sell him something, he hates everyone in the shop, especially me." Harry laughed at this comparison, drawing a smile from Alex, who was clearly relieved by his reaction, "I know it's not the same thing," she added, "Just the basic idea." Harry grinned back and asked her about her own parents. It turned out that her mother was German, and her father was Irish. They'd met at a Quidditch competition—they were on opposite teams. "After my mum his my da with a bludger, he was out of the game. Her face was the first one he saw when he woke up," Alex told him, "He said he fell in love with her right then. My mum doubted it when he found out she'd been the one who'd knocked him out." She smiled, " 'It was a bludger of love,' my da always used to say, it was what got his attention in Mum's opinion. After I was born, my mum stayed home with me, and my da retired from the sport to work for the French Ministry, in the sports department."

They continued to talk through dessert, Harry retelling the story of the Philosopher's (_A/N: Or Sorcerer's for everyone else like me_) Stone; and Alex told him about the trouble she'd gotten into at Beauxbatons. "I don't know why, but I feel like I've seen you before this summer," Harry told her as they finished eating.

Alex laughed. "You might have." She admitted, "I was at Hogwarts for one year after my parents died, during the Chamber of Secrets Crisis."

Harry gaped at her until she gently tapped his jaw shut with a finger. "Seriously?" he asked.

Alex nodded, obviously amused by his reaction, "Mr. Blurnof is my guardian, after my parents died, he took me to Hogwarts. He didn't think it was safe after that, so he took me back to Beauxbatons." Looking at the grandfather clock in the lobby of the restaurant, Alex sighed. "Speaking of Mr. Blurnof, I should head back, he's expecting me in half an hour.

Harry followed her gaze to the clock, it was four pm already. "Whoa! I'm sorry—I didn't realize this much time passed already." He told her.

Alex smiled, "That's okay, neither did I."

Harry refused to let her pay any part of the bill, and led her back to the alley. He teleported them both back to The Hideaway, then instantly to Blurnof's Eyestore. Harry walked Alex to the counter, and said good-bye. Before he could leave, she pecked him gently on the cheek, "I had a great time," she said with a smile. Harry was blushing furiously, but managed a small smile as well. Alex turned and went up the back stairs, leaving Harry to teleport back to the hideaway.

Harry let out a whoop once he'd gotten into his room, and sound-proofed it. After finally calming down, Harry changed into a potion-resistant robe, then went down to the dungeons to practice.

Salazar was working on a calming drought, as well as another potion he'd been thinking up, and was able to help Harry with his basic truth potion at the same time. Harry used up the rest of his basic potions ingredients, as well as a fair share of the others he'd found, and decided that he would get more next Monday.

His lessons went quicker, and he made more progress every day. Gryffindor teased him by saying it was because he'd gotten a girlfriend. In place of animagus training, Godric began to teach him how to apperate, and a few transfiguration tricks that Mark hadn't learned. In charms Harry was learning how to create undetectable portkeys; Wizarding History was on Merlin; CoMC was based on thestrals; Potions was fifth year material; Ancient Runes was normal, and so was Arthrimacy, Offense, and Defense.

Harry reduced his time to clear his mind to five minutes, and was able to work out longer during the next two weeks. He went out with Alex on Sunday afternoons or Monday evenings, after enduring the teasing Godric gave him (which earned Gryffindor several stinging hexes on occasion), and they talked about Quidditch, school, and their current lives.

In his sixth official week of summer, Harry mastered Occlumency—none of the founders could even penetrate his defenses, and he have them several head aches too. Feeling immensely proud of himself and thankful for his wonderful teachers, Harry started to learn more offensive techniques to use in defending his mind. For starters, he could force the person out by striking them with lightning, bombard them with hail or ice pellets, and even cause the clouds below them to disappear, dropping them out of his mind.

He also mad progress in all his classes. He was almost at NEWT level in Herbology, CoMC and Potions. Harry managed to catch up to OWL level in Arthrimacy, Ancient Runes, and his History classes. He was actually beginning to make his own spells in Arthrimacy. Currently he was working on a shielding spell that would not only block attacks, but _absorb_ them—strengthening the shield. Rowena told him it'd probably take him eight to twelve months to finish it, but she encouraged him none the less. Harry could also translate anything in runes, and was beginning to write them—though it was strange and somewhat difficult to master the curves and lines.

Among his other achievements, Harry could pull off professional level moves on his broom perfectly, create a portkey in ten seconds, identify over 200 species of plants, recite the ingredients for any potion below NEWT level and make them, cast every hex and shield spell with a power level of nine or higher, ride his patronous (though he fell off many a time), workout for an hour without breaking a sweat, _and_ not burn anything he cooked. (_A/N: Whew, long sentence, my apologies for that_)

Harry was about to go out and refill his potions stock, when Helga looked at him curiously from her portrait in his bedroom. "Something the matter Ma'am?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I was just wonderin' if ya were gonna do somethin' with yer hair; it's gotten fair long."

Startled, Harry look in the mirror. His hair came down to an inch above his shoulders when he didn't keep it tucked inside one of his ski caps. "Huh, I never really noticed." He admitted. Remembering Bill Weasley's hair, Harry pulled it back into a ponytail. "Hmm, a bit too long." He muttered; from the back he might look like a girl. Using a cutting charm, Harry adjusted it so that his ponytail was only two inches long. "What do you think?" he asked Helga.

She nodded, a smile on her face. "Much better."

Smiling himself, Harry bid Helga goodbye and walked down the stairs, looking for Hedwig. "Hey Girl, I'm going to Diagon Alley, care to join me?" he asked once he'd found her in the living room. With a soft hoot, she landed on Harry's shoulder. Smiling again, Harry teleported them both to Diagon Alley. Harry placed an altered glamour charm on his scar again and changed his eye color to black, then headed to the Apothecary. The store manager was more than happy to fill Harry's order, it would take an hour he said, but Harry was willing to wait. Leaving the order under Mark Shan, Harry went to Ollivander's.

The store was exactly as he remembered it: shadowy and crammed full of wand-filled boxes, with a mysterious feeling in the air.

"How may I help you?" a soft voice asked.

Harry turned to find Mr. Ollivander walking towards him through the towering cases full of wand boxes.

"Yes, I'd like to ask you about something." Harry replied.

"Your name Sir?"

Harry sighed inwardly, and checked to make sure no one was going to barge in on them with his magical lenses. "Well, I guess I'll tell you, but please Mr. Ollivander—could you keep it a secret?"

The elderly man looked curiously at Harry with his silvery eyes, then looked at Hedwig, who was perched on the counter. Finally, he nodded.

"_Revelio,_" Harry thought, and the glamour charm vanished, leaving his scar visible, he also returned his eye color to normal.

The wand maker's eyes widened, "I thought we had met before Mr. Potter, but you have changed quite a bit." He said, "Please, step into the back room." So Harry followed Mr. Ollivander past the shelves, and into a small room with two chairs and a coffee table. "What is your question?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

Harry took a breath. "Well Mr. Ollivander, you know what happened between me and Voldemort during the Triwizard Tournament, right?" he nodded. "Well, I can't afford to let that happen gain. Yes, it was useful then, but it might not be so useful the next time. What if he uses a different wand, and I'm expecting our wands to connect? What if I get the chance to beat him, only to have it taken away because of our wands?" Harry shook his head, "Too much depends on my ability to use magic against him. So, what I'm asking is this: I know it's probably not legal, but I was wondering if somehow I could get a second wand."

Mr. Ollivander was silent for a few minutes, Harry feared the worst. "Mr. Potter, what you ask is, indeed, illegal." He began slowly, "I have heard rumors that there is a prophecy of you and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, tell me, if such a thing exists, what is it?"

Wearily, Harry began to recite it after making sure that this was no imposter, and that there were no trick spells in the room. " 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives.' "

Mr. Ollivander's eyes grew sad, he understood what it meant, and did not need to question. "I apologize for asking you to repeat it, but—I wanted to hear it for myself, from someone I knew would speak the truth in this time of lies." He explained, "I will gladly make you another wand, Harry Potter—if it will help you win this war, and be freed of this burden… I will."

Harry nodded with relief, "It'll help more than you know."

So Mr. Ollivander got up, "It might take me some time to find a phoenix who will donate a feather," he began, "and then I will have to see what the feather will work with."

Harry also stood, "Mr. Ollivander, I have an idea." He said, "I think I can give you a phoenix feather."

Mr. Ollivander raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "how so?"

Harry grinned weakly, "I regret to say that you must not breathe a word of this." At the wand maker's nod, Harry transformed into his phoenix shape.

Mr. Ollivander gasped. "Wonderful my boy! Simply amazing! Perfect form as well! A phoenix your age will deliver a powerful core!" Harry trilled a few notes, calming the ecstatic man down, "Ah, yes—now, I need you to drop a feather, preferably a tail feather."

Harry twitched his plumage, and a golden feather floated gently into Mr. Ollivander's outstretched hand, who then observed it closely. "Ah, perfect specimen. No trace of weather or flight damage, and in perfect health. You do have wonderful feathers, Mr. Potter." Harry trilled his laughter, and shifted back into human form.

Mr. Ollivander led Harry into his workroom. It reminded him of Alex's workshop, since they both had carving tools and wood shavings everywhere. The elderly man went over to a separate counter that had various bottles and beakers on it, almost like a potions area. He set the phoenix feather on a stand, then picked up a bottle and sprinkled a pinch of the contents over Harry's feather, a black flash of light followed. Mr. Ollivander continued the process with different items, reminding Harry of the trial to find his first wand five year ago. Finally, a flash of golden light glowed in the room from the feather. "Interesting," he muttered, then continued with his testing. Ten minutes later, he turned around and announced the results he written on a piece of parchment. "It appears your feather will work only with black ash, for wood, and—oh my," he stopped, "and a basilisk fang."

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, though the combination was an interesting one at that.

"No, no—I just don't have any basilisk fangs, much too dangerous to obtain."

Harry smiled. "If you can wait a moment of two, I know where to get some. Does it have to be any particular age?"

"No, but the older the better—exact opposite of phoenixes." Mr. Ollivander answered.

So Harry left the room and teleported to The Hideaway, and ran downstairs to the dungeon. Grabbing the box labeled 'Basilisk Fangs', Harry checked to make sure there were some inside and teleported back to the wand shop. "Here you are Mr. Ollivander," Harry said, and handed the box to him. He didn't ask where Harry had gotten them, only praised the age of the fangs. The older wizard selected one fang, and gently set it on his work table. "It will take me a day or two to finish it," he told Harry.

"I'll come by in two days then," Harry agreed. He thanked Mr. Ollivander immensely for doing this and re-concealed his scar, then left the store to pick up his potion ingredients with Hedwig flying above him.

* * *

Severus had just finished his withdrawal at Gringotts, when he decided to go to Flourish and Blotts to see if his order was in yet. Walking down the street, and occasionally glaring at those who looked at him, Severus swore as an owl whizzed over his head, startling him. It was a white owl, and he followed it, planning to scare the owner out of their wits for letting their owl fly around unwatched. 

The owl landed on the outstretched arm of a teenage boy near the Apothecary. His jet-black hair was tied back into a small pony tail, and his emerald green eyes scanned the street. "Potter?" Snape whispered, unable to believe it. Eyes still on his least favorite and runaway student, Severus got out his wand.

* * *

Hedwig landed on Harry's arm once he walked out of the Apothecary, purchases already shrunken and put in his pocket. "Sorry it took so long," he told her, "Want to get some food?" She flapped her wings in answer, and lifted off his arm. 

A lucky step forward saved him from being hit by a stunner. Harry's wand jumped into his hand while he scanned the area. The spell had come from behind. A dark robed figure darted back around the store corner. Thinking it could be a trap, Harry stayed where he was.

* * *

Severus ducked behind the store and cursed silently when his stunner missed. _Come on Potter,_ he thought as he waited for the boy to follow, _come and play the hero._ But the boy didn't come. Risking a peek around the corner, he was met by a stinging hex. It wasn't as bad as the Cruciatus Curse the Dark Lord used so often, but it was enough to make him wince slightly in pain. Severus fired off three simultaneous stunners, leaving Potter no escape—or so he thought.

* * *

As Harry saw the three stunners coming towards him, he realized that he was trapped. With the wall behind him, and the stunner covering his sides and front, he had nowhere to go. A moment before they hit him, Hedwig dove right in front of the path of the middle stunner, giving Harry an escape route. The stunner had an extremely powerful effect on the owl, and punched through her chest. Harry caught his bleeding owl as she fell, and glared murderously at his attacker—whom he didn't quite recognize. After that, Harry teleported to The Hideaway. 

Harry rushed his owl down to the dungeon, applying pressure to her injury.

"What happened?" Helga asked, she'd seen him running and followed.

"It's Hedwig, she's been hurt—got hit by a stunner." He replied, trying frantically to stop the bleeding. More than anything, Helga wanted to jump out of her portrait and help, but she'd used up her two days.

Five minutes later, the bleeding stopped, but at a price. Hedwig had taken the hit in her heart, and there was no way to heal that. "I'm so sorry Hedwig," Harry choked out, tears streaming down his face, "You shouldn't of had to do that, it's all my fault." She managed to give a small, carefree hoot, trying to comfort her loving master. Harry stroked her feathered head until it drooped, and her heart stopped beating. "_WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?_" he yelled, "_WHY DOES EVERYBODY DIE BECAUSE OF ME?_" Harry received no answer. Helplessly, he put his head in his hands and cried, his tears dripping onto Hedwig's cooling body.

* * *

Severus blinked as he saw Potter disappear, had the boy learned to apperate? He cursed himself for his failure to capture the boy, and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, forgetting all about his reason for being in Diagon Alley. He held back a shudder as he remembered the glare Potter had given him. Now Severus wasn't a cowardly man—Merlin knew he was a double agent spying on the Dark Lord, who could scare people with just his name—but the look Potter had given him was enough to make him hope the boy hadn't realizes who he was. 

And that was saying something.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Harry's Reaction to Hedwig

The Wards Fall

Harry makes an appearance to the Order

A Letter to and from Enemies

**Then:**

Tallon and Moony at The Hideaway

Remus meets Alex

The Woes of a Werewolf

* * *

Review Response: 

**Obviously, the character death was not Remus, and I doubt you were expecting Hedwig, I do hope she is a favorite character.**** Now, the next chapter shall be up very, very soon. So Please, do be patient. Thank you, **

**_A.S.Leif_**


	14. Worried? I'm touched

**CHAPTER 14**

_(A/N: I don't know if I have done a disclaimer, so here it is now: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, settings or plots.)_

Harry continued to cry silently for several minutes, wishing Hedwig would come back. Helga was about to leave, her own tears forming, when something strange happened. Where Harry's tears had fallen, Hedwig's feathers began to smoke. Harry glanced up, feeling warmth in the air. Without warning, Hedwig's body burst into golden flame. A phoenix song rang throughout the room, higher and softer than Fawkes', and as comforting as the memories Harry had of his parents. Out of the flames, a bird flew- swirling into the air.

The flames vanished, leaving Harry to stare at the newborn phoenix. A white beak protruded from her red-gold face. She was larger than Harry's phoenix form, and had a copper-colored tail. Her chest was red, and the tips of her tail and wings were white, as were her talons.

"Hedwig?" Harry whispered, wanting desperately to believe it.

She trilled a short song, and landed on Harry's shoulder, gently rubbing her beak against the side of his face. Harry stroked Hedwig in return, oblivious to everything but his friend who had died—and come back again. "Welcome home," he whispered.

* * *

Miles away from Black Manor, Albus Dumbledore awoke with a start from his makeshift office in Grimmauld Place.

"What is it Albus?" Minerva asked, rushing into the room.

"The wards on the Dursley home have fallen," he answered gravely.

Her face grew pale, "What does that mean?"

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Either Voldemort has succeeded, or Harry no longer can call it home."

"I'll alert the others," she promised, as Severus entered the room.

"Is everything alright?" Albus asked with concern, Severus and his role in the Order worried him often.

The much younger wizard nodded, "Somewhat. I was in Diagon Alley, and I ran into Potter."

Dumbledore sat up straighter in his chair, "You've found him?"

Severus shook his head. "No. He was exiting the Apothecary, and I recognized his owl. Knowing he would not come willingly with me of all people, I tried to stun him. He vanished after my second try."

"He's learned to apperate?" Minerva whispered in shock.

"I don't think so, there was no noise at all."

Dumbledore sighed, "We'll just have to wait for him to—"

A shriek rang throughout the entire house, starting from Molly Weasley. The three professors rushed into the living room, where a phoenix was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace, a letter in its beak. "That's not Fawkes." Severus noted.

Dumbledore stuck out an arm, ad the phoenix gracefully flew over and landed on it. Albus took the letter, and the phoenix returned to the fireplace. With a sigh of both anxiety and relief, Albus told them. "It's from Harry."

Molly dropped the duster she was holding, Severus eyed the phoenix warily, and Minerva sat down heavily on an armchair. "What does it say?" she asked.

Dumbledore read it aloud, " 'To the Order From Tallon. I'm writing to let you know that I am alive and well. In fact, I'm having the best summer of my life, with the exception of staying at the Burrow. As I returned to my home, after an attempted attack (Severus cringed inwardly), I realized it was Professor Snape who'd tried to subdue me. I can't say I blame him, it's not like I'd willingly come to Headquarters with him, or any of you for that matter. I'm not going to apologize for departing unknown by you two weeks into the summer, so do not take this letter as one, and I will not allow myself to be chastised for my actions either—I run my own life now. I can assure you Tom has no idea of my whereabouts, nor do any of his Little Helpers for that matter. The Dursleys' are no longer what one might call 'family', mind you they never were except by my mother's blood; and I will not be returning to them- not now, and not in any time in the future. I am surprised you had me placed with that family in the first place Headmaster, nevertheless, what is done is done, and neither of us may change it. As you might have gathered by now, I am perfectly able to defend, escape and hide when needed. I also assure you that I did not apperate, though do not try my patience and therefore encourage me to learn. I know some of you are worried, some of you could care less, and some of you might not think that this is indeed me writing. So, to assure you that I am fine without your shadowing, I will make an appearance next week. I will not say when; it is up to you to be prepared, and I suggest that you do just that. Please say hello to my friends, I will know if you do not. I will see you soon, so I urge you to get ready, you will need it. Tallon P.' " Albus closed the letter, and Severus was half-grumbling, and half admitting that Potter had sounded rather -dare he think it?- Slytherin-like, in the letter. The Headmaster nodded at the phoenix to show that he understood, and the bird banished in a burst of flame. "What now?" Molly asked, still somewhat shocked at Harry's choice of words.

Dumbledore stared into the fire. "We wait."

* * *

Harry waited anxiously for ten minutes while Hedwig delivered the letter. When she did return, Harry gave her some fish from the kitchens as a reward—from now on, he spoiled her.

The next day, Harry went through his routine, and began his normal, Tuesday classes. He was almost able to apperate, two more weeks and he'd be able to get around without having to teleport to his home first. Potions was coming along nicely, and Salazar had begun to teach him how to make Veritaserum on the side of his normal potions. His first bath would be ready right before school began, and it required intense concentration. Defense was getting more interesting, now Harry had to use terrain, physical exercise, his broom, and his animagus abilities to dodge the onslaught of spells. Offense was target practice—Harry fired stunners and hexes rapidly at the flying targets. After he'd mastered that, Salazar promised something new on Thursday. Godric taught him many useful plays and tricks in Quidditch, and Harry was eager to tell Ron, as his best friend was still on the Quidditch team, and Harry wasn't sure if his ban had been lifted. Since Salazar had taught him everything there was to know about Hogwarts, including several passageways between class room that even the Marauders hadn't found, Harry asked if he would mind giving extra potions lessons; Salazar happily agreed.

Wednesday also went by quickly. Harry was one sixteenth done with his new spell in Arthrimacy, and was getting the hang of writing in runes. Harry experimented in Herbology, mixing different plants with various liquids to find out the result; he found some good, some bad, and some very useful on both sides.

Thursday and Friday were both preparation for Saturday, and reviewing what they'd done earlier in the week. Salazar began to teach Harry how to become an effective duelist, by drilling him endlessly in the simplest spells until he could do them in his sleep; though they hoped that wouldn't happen to often. Harry would be ready to try his first apperation in two weeks, and he discovered that phoenix tears mixed with crushed wootgrass would stop an injury from bleeding, and heal it at the same time.

On Saturday, Harry dueled with the four founders. He beat Helga and Godric, and almost beat Rowena, but didn't come close to defeating Salazar. "Not too bad," Slytherin told him after Harry was thrown against the wall with a Parsloz '_expelliarmus_'.

"Thanks," Harry said, and got up with a wince. To give him a break, Godric suggested that they play some Quidditch. "Not a real game, since we don't have enough players; just some catch, throw, beat and seek." It took a while to convince Rowena, but in the end she agreed. None of them could beat Harry as seeker, and he wasn't on his new broom either. They all rode Comet 260s, since there were seven of them in one of the broom closets.

Five o'clock came too quickly in Harry's opinion, as time always flies when you're dreading something—and he wasn't exactly happy to stop playing. With a sigh, Harry returned to his room, changed into his muggle outfit of black slacks, a white shirt, and his leather jacket; got James' letter to Snape, and then called Hedwig over.

"Good luck," Godric said as Harry prepared to leave for Headquarters.

Harry smiled, "Thanks, I'll need it."

"You'll do fine," Rowena told him soothingly.

"She's right, ya know." Helga agreed.

Salazar clapped him on the shoulder in a rare gesture of support, "Just remember Occlumency if you start to get angry."

Harry smiled again at all of them, ad Hedwig sang softly on his shoulder. "Let the fireworks begin." Harry said, and with that, teleported to the front door of the invisible, unplottable, and 'unfindable', Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

* * *

He knocked quietly on the door, after making sure there were no muggles around. In just moments, Molly Weasley opened the door. As she saw him, she barely kept in a screech, and let him in then closed the door.

The first thing she did was give him a verbal beating of worry. _"DO YOU KNOW HOW _WORRIED_ WE'VE BEEN YOUNG MAN?_" she yelled as Harry looked at her, "_NOT A SINGLE WORD FOR SIX _WEEKS!_ DON'T YOU _EVER_ DO THAT AGAIN, HARRY!_" She finished her last statement with a hug, and Harry couldn't help but grin when he realized he was now taller than her.

While she had yelled at him, the entire Weasley family who knew about the Order, as well as Remus, Tonks, Moody, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape, had all entered the room. "It's so nice to hear her yelling at someone else." Fred sighed. Harry grinned again, and was bombarded by both Ginny and Hermione with hugs. Chuckling, Harry gently pulled them off and shook hands with Ron and Lupin. "Nice hair," Ron told him with a slight smile.

"Thanks; I'm catching up to you too." Harry replied. Whereas Ron was only an inch away from six feet after his major growth spurt, Harry was only an inch shorter than his best friend. "You're a mess," Harry told Remus jokingly; looking at his scruffy hair and the dark circles under his eyes. "I know, full moon was last night." He replied, smiling as he shook Harry's hand.

Harry took a small breath, and looked at his professors, keeping his face blank.

"I must admit Harry, you've given us quite a scare," Dumbledore said with amusement, though the laughter didn't reach his eyes.

"I know Sir," Harry replied evenly, "But I can take care of myself, thank you anyways."

The Headmaster nodded at the phoenix on Harry's shoulder. "And who is this?"

Harry glanced at Snape then back to Dumbledore, "Hedwig, Sir." Several sharp intakes of breath sounded throughout the room.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "How did that happen?"

"Well, when she was an owl, she got hit in the heart by a stunner," Harry explained, "The spell went right through her, and she started to bleed. I took her home, but it was too late—she died. Or at least that's what I thought. I don't know exactly why, but her body burst into flame, and she came out a phoenix."

Dumbledore nodded and looked around at the others who'd entered the room, "Forgive me, but I need to speak with Harry alone for a moment." The members of the Order left with backward glances, except for Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Remus, "I'll be fine," Harry told them, "And I won't leave until I get a chance to talk with you." This seemed to satisfy them and Harry was left alone with Dumbledore and Hedwig.

"Please, take a seat." Harry sat in an armchair opposite of Dumbledore, with Hedwig perched on the fireplace mantle once more. "Harry, I must say I am disappointed with you. Running away like that was very irresponsible."

Before he could go on, Harry broke in with his own comments. "With all due respect Sir, I told you I wasn't going to allow myself to be chastised, and that's what you are doing right now. From my point of view, I am not the irresponsible one—the Dursleys are. If I were irresponsible, I would have just gone out without a plan, revealing myself to the world. If I were irresponsible, you and the Order would have found me. If I were irresponsible, I wouldn't have a life." Harry stated, flat voiced.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "I will not 'chastise' you, as you're saying. Tell me, why did you leave, and where?"

Harry felt a subtle prickling feeling in his mind—Dumbledore was using Legilimency against him. Harry quickly zapped him with lightning, one of the more painful ways out. "Don't try that again Headmaster," Harry warned with anger flashing in his eyes, "If I won't tell you, you won't fid out by creeping into my head." Dumbledore looked taken aback. "I didn't want to be rude, but I will be if that's what it takes to get my point across: I-am-pissed."

He didn't seem effected anymore, "Why, if I may ask, are you angry?"

Harry took out his parents' will, then slid it towards Dumbledore across the coffee table, the bold title stood out like paint on wax against the pale parchment. "You kept this from me," Harry said coldly, "My parents wanted me to either go to Sirius, Remus, or a _loving family_." At this statement, Harry used reverse Occlumency, forcing Dumbledore to look into his mind. Before he could react, Harry shoved every single memory of the Dursleys in Dumbledore's face. The times Dudley beat him, the scant meals, the taunting; everything. "Now you tell me Headmaster, does that look like a loving family?" Harry demanded in an icy voice "Did you noticed that my first letters to Hogwarts were addressed to a _cupboard_? Or did you not care, as long as I was 'safe'?  
"Well, guess what—I _wasn't_ safe. Maybe I was from Voldemort, but not from my own blood, which kept me safe from him." The twinkle was replaced by grief in Dumbledore's eyes. "I've thought about apologizing for all of this, this behavior of mine. But the more I think about it, the less I want to. I'll apologize for worrying everyone, I'll apologize for making them waste their time on a futile search, but I _won't_ apologize for leaving, for living my own life." Harry softened his tone from the icy, angry one it had been throughout his speech. "I understand that you did your best to help me, Headmaster, that you did what you thought best. But all I can say to that is: it wasn't, but thank you for trying." They remained silent, just looking in each other's eyes: Harry's were rebellious and understanding, Dumbledore's were sad and defeated.

"I will try to regain you trust Harry," Dumbledore finally said, "Now that I know I have truly lost it. I will not keep anything more from you—and I will tell Remus of his guardianship if you wish, unless you want to."

Harry nodded and got out of his chair, taking the will with him. "Thank you Headmaster, and I'm sorry I had to say all this, but you left me no other option." With that, Harry walked up the stairs, leaving Dumbledore alone with Hedwig and his own, troubled thoughts.

* * *

Harry visited Remus first and told him about the option of guardianship. He clearly wanted to, but forced him to bring up the obvious, "But Harry, I'm a werewolf, it'll be difficult."

Harry smiled, "Don't worry about it, I've learned a lot of things over the summer."

"Like what?" Lupin asked doubtfully.

With an evil grin, Harry transformed first into a panther, then a phoenix, a cobra, and finally, a werewolf—drawing an amazed gasp from Remus with each shift. "What the—_four_ animals?" he exclaimed, "Where'd you learn to do it?"

Harry told him about their split inheritance of the Black Vault, Black Manor, and Grimmauld place, though he didn't say the names of his tutors. "You can meet them if you come home with me," Harry teased.

Remus laughed, "Anything else- _captain_?"

"Yeah, time to get you some new clothes." Moony immediately went into protesting mode, but finally gave in when Harry repeated Sirius' words: "The Marauders take care of their own." After agreeing on returning with Harry to his hideaway, Remus told Harry that he should go talk to his friends.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked as he opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Come on in mate!" Ron called, "You've given us a heck of a fright!"

Harry laughed, "Sorry about that, I needed some time alone."

"yeah, lots of it," Ginny scolded.

"So, what have you been up to?" Hermione asked.

After casting an invisible sound-proofing charm on the room, Harry explained Dumbledore's letter, his escape, and then his trip to Gringotts.

"You've got _three_ vaults?" Ron whispered.

Harry nodded, "And only one isn't being watched." Changing the subject so they wouldn't ask about the rest of his summer, he asked, "Have you guys gotten your school stuff yet?"

Ginny giggled, "It's still two weeks away, school I mean."

Harry shrugged, "Can never be too careful."

"He's right you know," Hermione said earnestly, "Speaking of school, how's your schoolwork coming? What'd you get on your OWLs?"

"Well, I got eight OWLs out of nine, two for DADA alone."

"Same here mate!" Ron gave him a high-five, "NEWT level DADA, here we come!"

Harry laughed an continued, "I've gotten my schoolwork done—it was pretty easy actually."

Ron scoffed, "Potions? Easy? Ha!"

"I found it easy," Hermione said defensively.

"Well that's 'cause you're a bloody genius Herms," Ron replied.

Harry grinned weakly, "Actually, Ron –Hermione is a genius, no offense-"

"None taken,"

"But I found it pretty manageable."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Watch, next you'll be in Snape's NEWT class."

Ginny laughed with her brother, and Harry blushed. "Erm—I'm already _in_ Snape's NEWT class."

Their eyes boggled. "You're kiddin' me!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry shook his head, "Nope, not kidding."

Ron and Ginny burst into hysterics. "You've got another year with _Snape!_" Ron choked out.

"Don't worry Harry," Hermione said, "I'm in it too. Ron barely got an 'A' on his Potions OWL." Now it was Harry's turn to laugh.

* * *

Although he'd planned to leave after talking with his friends, Mrs. Weasley convinced him to stay. It was the least he could do since he'd 'scared the living magic' out of her, as she'd said.

So, at seven o'clock, Harry sat down to eat dinner with the Order. Ron was on his left, and Remus was on his right; with Bill sitting across form him. As they made their way through Molly's specialty: meatloaf, Harry chatted with his friends, careful to keep his gaze averted from Dumbledore. "You've grown quite a bit Harry," Remus noted.

Harry grinned, "Another thing I've been working on."

"What else have you been working on?"

Aware that Moody was listening intently from his seat next to Bill, Harry chose his words carefully, "Bookwork really, things that don't require a wand." Harry answered vaguely. It was a half-truth, seeing as how Ancient Runes, Herbology, CoMC, Potions, Quidditch, and History didn't need a wand to do it.

Remus nodded and changed the subject to OWLs, "Did you like your scores? I think I got eight or nine in my fifth year."

"Actually, I got eight _out_ of nine," Harry said with a smile, "I would've gotten seven, but I got an 'O+' in defense." Remus beamed at him. "Even with all those crazed teachers." Harry joked. His former professor laughed.

Harry noticed the surprised faces on the nearby diners at Remus' laugh._ I'll ask him about it later,_ Harry promised silently. The rest of the meal was wonderful, ending in key lime pie.

Snape left the table when the dessert was served, and went upstairs. Remembering his dad's letter, Harry waited five minutes after finishing his pie, then excused himself—promising Remus he wouldn't leave just yet. After making sure Moody wasn't watching him, Harry tried out his x-ray vision. After looking through doors, Harry spotted the potions master in the attic. Taking a breath, Harry turned off his x-ray feature, and went up to confront his least-favorite teacher.

* * *

Harry knocked cautiously on the door. "Enter," came Snape's voice. Harry opened the door, and waited for Snape to finish adding the ingredient in his hand—_bitterroot, _Harry identified, _probably for Remus' Wolfsbane potion._

Snape stirred the cauldron a little while longer, wiped his brow, then turned to see who his visitor was. "What do _you_ want Potter?" he sneered, although inside he was nervous that this was about the attack on the boy's owl.

Harry counted to five silently in his head to keep back an angry retort. "To talk, Sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I need to."

Snape rolled his eyes, "What about?"

Harry readied himself for the attack to come, "My dad." Snape stiffened, he was relieved that it wasn't about the owl, but bitter at the new topic. Harry began to talk before either of them exploded. "Listen, I'm sorry for looking in your penesive that night—it was rude. I thought it was stuff from the Order, stuff that was being kept from me. I was frustrated with the Order then, and I didn't think about what else it could have been. But when I said I wanted to talk about my dad—I meant it." Harry's tone turned somewhat bitter, "You might be surprised, but your worst memory, is now one of _my_ worst memories."

"And why is that?" Snape hissed, "Because now you know how much you're like him?"

Harry looked at the floor, furious. "No Sir, I'm _not_ like him. He was a royal git to you, I'm not denying it. That's why it's one of my worst memories. I've thought all this time that my dad was nice—got into trouble, but nice. And ever since I met you, you've been telling me he wasn't. I fought with you about it for five years, only to find out that you were right too." Harry drew his gaze defiantly from the floor. "Sirius, Remus, and Hagrid, they all talk about him the way I pictured him, and I still do. But whenever he's mentioned, half my mind goes back to how mean he was in fifth year—I'm not going to be like that. What I mean is, I might look just like him, but I'm _not_ like he was in fifth year, I want you to actually see that." Harry took a quiet breath, and pulled out the letter, "This is from him. He told me in his will to give it to you. I don't know if threats, or advice, or whatever. But just read it, please Sir."

Snape took the letter, "Fine." He replied.

Harry nodded, "Thank you Professor, and I don't know if you care, but Hedwig doesn't blame you either, and I guess I can't either. I'll see you in class." With that, Harry turned and walked out of the attic.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry bid everyone good bye, and told Remus to meet him outside when he was ready. How Remus was able to slip away on the night of the last full moon, Harry had no idea. So, Harry quickly hid them both under his invisibility cloak, told Hedwig the plan, and teleported himself and Remus to The Hideaway after making sure Moody wasn't watching. Harry didn't have time to show Remus around, or introduce him to the four founders, because Remus immediately began to transform as they rushed inside. Harry warned his tutors as he and Remus went into Harry's bedroom. Harry swiftly turned into a panther, and waited for Remus to finish.

"_Hey there Harry,_" Remus growled, "_Or should I say Tallon?"_

Harry flicked his tail in amusement, "_Either one Moony."_

Moony yipped his laughter, "_So, I know we're at Black Manor, but how'd we get here, and how did the Order not find it?"_

_"Well, Sirius left it to both of us in his will, which I found in the Marauders' Box. He told me, to find Black Manor, think of him. The Order hasn't found it because there's anti-apperation wards for 100 yards in every direction, anti-magic detection wards for twice that distance, and a Fideleus Charm on it too."_

_"Who's the secret keeper?"_

_"I am."_

Lupin nodded his understanding, "_Would you mind showing me around? I promise not to bite anyone."_

Harry purred his laughter, and led Remus out the door (after turning the handle with his paws with a fair amount of difficulty). He showed Remus the Chimera room, and promised to explain later, then they went to the study. Surprisingly, Rowena wasn't in it. "_Harry, is that your family tree?" _Moony asked, amusement tingeing his voice.

Harry nodded, "_Yeah."_

"_Interesting, if distant, relatives."_ Remus teased, then followed Harry out the door Godric was in the dueling room with Rowena; they paused their fight when Harry and Remus walked in.

"That'd better be an animagus," Godric said warily.

Harry transformed into human, "Don't worry, there's a potion called Wolfsbane that allows a werewolf to keep their human mind even when they transform, Remus wouldn't hurt anybody."

"Well in that case," Godric jumped off the dueling platform and offered the werewolf a hand, "Name's Godric, I'm Harry's animagus, defense, Quidditch and apperation tutor."

Moony yipped his laughter and put a paw in Godric's hand—it never occurred to him that this might be the actual found of Gryffindor house.

"And I am Rowena," Ravenclaw said, and inclined her head in greeting, "I have been teaching Harry Arthrimacy, Ancient Runes, and the history of the Magical world."

Moony gave Harry a surprised look, and nodded his own head in return greeting to Rowena. "Well, this is the dueling room," Harry hastily explained, "Since I can do magic here, I've been practicing spells against those dummies, and occasionally my tutors." Lupin nodded, and Harry bid Godric and Rowena goodbye, then shifted into panther shape again and led Moony downstairs.

Harry showed him all the guestrooms, and said he could either take one of those, or Harry would combine two of them to make another master bedroom. Remus told him it wasn't necessary to make a bigger room, and so Harry took Remus down to the ground floor. Harry introduced Helga to Remus in the kitchen, then showed the werewolf the laundry, dining and living rooms. "_I'm still trying to figure out how to connect the fireplace to the floo network without the Ministry finding out,"_ Harry explained as they headed to the dungeon. Remus had surprised Harry by agreeing with Harry's illegal, but useful, acts.

"_I can help you with that,"_ Remus told him, "_I remember talking with Arthur and Moody about it,"_ Harry thanked him and began to go down stairs, Lupin right behind him. He explained the locked door, and even let Remus try to knock it down, with a warning of course. The sound of a werewolf crashing into the iron door drew Harry's last tutor out of the potions lab, an annoyed look on his face. "What's all that racket?" he asked irritably. Harry turned back into human and introduced Remus, "He's already taken the Wolfsbane potion I told you about," Harry explained, "he was trying to break down the locked door across the hall."

Salazar eyed Lupin cautiously, "Well, I daresay it's not going to budge. I'm Harry's potions, offense, and Hogwarts history teacher, by the way."

Harry translated Lupin's response, "He says he hopes you're doing a good job—so I can make it through potions this year."

Salazar laughed, "I assure you Mr. Lupin, Harry has caught up to NEWT level, and on his way to passing it." Harry blushed at the rare compliment, and Remus gently licked his hand.

"Well, show Mr. Lupin the potions room," Slytherin told him, "I'm working on an idea I came up with a few years ago, so please, don't try to test the strength of the tables." Harry smiled, and followed Salazar in after transforming into a panther once more, Moony then followed.

Lupin was impressed with the potion-filled cabinet; over the summer, Harry had filled it two thirds of the way with bottled potions and healing pastes. "_Now I know why you've been so busy," _Remus joked.

Harry flicked his tail in silent laughter, and showed Remus the store room, "_Actually, these are for wands-"_ Harry began, then realized he was late to pick up his wand from Ollivander's. _I'll go when Remus goes to sleep,_ he promised silently. The workout room was next, and Remus made Harry demonstrate his normal routine. Sighing, Harry used all the machines for five minutes, then returned to panther shape. "_Very good Harry,"_ Moony complimented. Harry thanked him, then led his guardian to the armory. "_If I could whistle, I would,"_ Remus said, looking at the mass of weaponry. "_I'd carry one of those, and learn how to use it."_

_"I actually have one in a holster on my arm, and I've been working with Godric and Salazar to learn how to use it."_ Harry replied.

Remus stretched and yawned, "_Do you mind if I go to bed Tallon?"_

_"Of course not, I'll be going to sleep in a couple of hours,"_ he replied, _"Are you sure you don't want a larger room?"_

Lupin yipped his amusement, "_Yes, I'm sure."_

Harry nodded, "_Tomorrow we'll go get you some new robes."_

Moony rolled his eyes, "_Yes Captain Tallon."_ He mocked. Harry chased Remus up the stairs, tackling him playfully as they entered one of the guest rooms. Laughing in wolf-typed yips, Moony rolled over and pinned Tallon in return. Growling his own amusement, Harry turned into a cobra and slid out from under the werewolf.

_"I'll get you next time,_" Moony promised.

"_Suuuuure you will,"_ Harry tease, then slithered as fast as he could out of the room.

* * *

As soon as he heard Remus lay down, Harry teleported to Ollivander's. The store was closed, but the wand maker saw Harry and quickly let him in. "I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Ollivander," Harry apologized.

The elderly wizard smiled, "Not to worry my boy, I was only able to finish your wand yesterday; come and see." Harry followed Mr. Ollivander to the back room, where a grey wand box lay on the table. "I've never made one quite like this, your feather had peculiar tastes, I must say." he said as he handed the box to Harry.

Harry took off the lid, and inhaled sharply. The wand was thirteen inches long, and about the same thickness as his other wand. The wood was polished and black, the four-inch handle was made of ivory, with silver wire inlaid in a spiral pattern. "It's beautiful," he whispered, looking up at Mr. Ollivander.

The wand maker's eyes were excited, his tone proud. "Yes, and very powerful. More than your wand and its twin put together."

Harry stared at him, "I can't thank you enough for this Mr. Ollivander, if there's anyway I can repay you, just name it."

"My only wish is this: do not abuse the wand's power. It was made with good intentions, see that it is _used_ for good intentions, and good alone."

"I swear I will," Harry replied solemnly.

Mr. Ollivander, "I never doubted that you would." After listening to Mr. Ollivander explain why it had taken him so long to make it, Harry bid the older man good night, then cautiously left the store and teleported home.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Remus meets Alex

The Woes of a Werewolf

A second visit to H-Q

**Then:**

First Vision of the summer

Snape's not the only Snape


	15. Some Things Never Change

**CHAPTER 15**

_(A/N: In celebration of over one HUDRED reviews, I present a very, very long chapter! Thank you dearest readers!)_

Harry woke up early the next morning, and began his daily routine. Remus still wasn't up after Harry finished his shower, so he went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone.

Half an hour later, Harry set the platters of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast on the table, along with two jugs of milk and orange juice and tableware.

Godric was the first to arrive, having smelt the food and dragged Rowena along with him to the dining room. Helga and Remus arrived shortly after, and Salazar was last.

"What a surprise, the bacon isn't burnt to ash," Slytherin said dryly. Harry blushed.

"Well, it's better than yer toast," Helga retorted, "Ya always manage t' make the bread explode." The others laughed while Salazar glared at her, muttering darkly in Parsletongue.

Harry nudged him, "That wasn't very nice," he said cheerfully. Slytherin's face colored, but Harry grinned, "Don't worry, I won't tell, just reminding you that I can hear _every_ word you say."

"What happened to the days where students respected their teachers?" Salazar asked sarcastically as he looked towards the ceiling.

Remus and Godric choked on their food with laughter.

"Careful," Harry said, patting Lupin on the back.

Moony nodded, and took a drink from his goblet, "Thank you Tallon," he said.

Harry smiled, "No problem Moony," The six chatted for another half an hour while they ate, then began to clean up the remains of their meal.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked Remus once the table was cleared.

"Go where?"

"Diagon Alley; new robes; remember?"

Lupin sighed, "Harry, I'm perfectly fine with the-"

"The Marauders take care of their own," Harry said firmly. _Ah, the magic words,_ he thought smugly as Remus sighed in defeat.

"Alright, let's go." With a grin, Harry put a hand on his new guardian's shoulder, then teleported them both to Diagon Alley.

Harry looked around with his x-ray vision; satisfied that no one was spying on them, Harry led Remus to Gringotts.

"It is good to see you again Mr. Harry," Griphook said as they approached.

Harry smiled, "It's nice to see you too Griphook."

The goblin nodded, "Do you wish to go to your connected vault?"

"Yes please, and this is Remus Lupin," Harry answered.

Griphook inclined his head in greeting, "Are you aware f your position, Mr. Lupin?"

"I am," he replied. So Griphook led them to the carts, and plummeted down to the depths of Gringotts.

"Brace yourself," Harry murmured to his guardian once they'd opened the doors. Thanks to Harry's warning, Remus' jaw only slackened a little, showing his surprise. The effect hadn't let Harry go just yet, but he no longer gaped at the contents.

The only spent a few minutes filling Remus' bag, then rocketed back up to the surface at super-speed. "Thanks again Griphook," Harry said with a smile.

"My pleasure, Mr. Harry," the goblin replied, looking at Lupin's green-tinged face with a wicked gleam of amusement in his eyes.

Harry then led Remus outside while the werewolf regained his composure from the wild ride. "Madam Malkin's first," Harry ordered, earning a chuckle from his guardian.

"Yes Captain Tallon," he replied dryly. Harry put a quick glamour charm on his scar, and followed Remus inside. While Lupin was getting fitted for an entire wardrobe, Harry went up to the counter and asked for some black work robes that would fit him—he gave the name Mark Shan so the employee could look up his measurements.

Thirty minutes later, Harry exited with five more robes, a dragon hide vest and boots; and Remus with eleven robes—three dress robes and the rest for daily wear. "Anywhere special you want to go?" Harry asked one they'd shrunken their purchases.

Remus shook his head, "You?"

Harry's eyes strayed to Blurnof's Eyestore. "Actually, I want to introduce you to someone." He answered.

"Alright," Remus said, and followed Harry down the street as Harry told him a bit about his relationship with Alex.

The bell on the door sounded, and Alex looked up from her account book on the counter. "Hello Harry," she greeted him with a smile, "I wasn't expecting you."

Harry smiled back, "I was in the neighborhood, and I wanted to introduce you to Remus Lupin, my guardian."

Remus shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you," he said.

"Same to you Mr. Lupin, I'm Alex." She replied.

"Alex was at Hogwarts, but left right before you came," Harry explained.

She grinned, "And I'm sorry I did; from what Harry said, you're a wonderful teacher."

Remus blushed slightly, "Thank you." To Harry he muttered, "How much _did_ you tell her?"

Harry smiled weakly, "Enough." He answered uncertainly. Alex laughed, and the three talked for another twenty minutes about various things.

"Hey, what do you say to lunch in a couple of hours?" Harry suggested.

"If Mr. Lupin doesn't mind me tagging along," Alex answered.

Remus chuckled, "Not at all."

She smiled, "Then I'd love to." So Harry mad arrangements to pick her up in two and a half hours, and he and Remus left the store.

"She seems like a nice girl," Moony commented.

"She is," Harry replied. They spent their remaining time catching up with each other as they talked in a park in Muggle London, careful to make sure no one would hear them by placing a Jumble-charm on the area around them—this would make them sound like they were speaking a language the listener didn't know. Remus filled Harry in on Order business, while Harry in turn gave a full description of everything he'd done during the summer. Lupin wasn't sure about the whole four-founders thing, but he promised to ask the portrait-escaping mages once they returned to The Hideaway. The last thing Harry did was show Remus The Hideaway map, which now showed all four founders and Hedwig. "I think I believe you," Remus stated, looking at the names, "You did this quite well too."

"Well, you're the one who wrote me what to do," Harry reminded him, then explained about the letter he'd found—written by Remus.

"Ah, I'd forgotten about that," Remus said as Harry wiped the map blank. "Sirius was bored, and asked me to do the explaining; I was 'the non-stupid one,' according to him." There was a silence following the mention of Sirius, until Harry remembered the question he'd come up with yesterday.

"Remus, last night—at dinner—I made you laugh," Harry began, "And when you did, everyone seemed so, well, surprised. Why?"

Lupin slouched, closing his eyes. "Harry, it was a full moon, but that's not the entire reason I looked the way I did," he sighed. "No doubt you also wondered how I was able to come with you, the night of transformation." Harry nodded, but kept silent, allowing Remus to continue. "You see, the truth is—I haven't been doing too well lately, dealing with Sirius' death I mean. Over the summer, I've locked myself in my room—brooding. No one was able to reach me, I cut myself off from everyone. It was—the worst thing I could have done." He shuddered, "without human contact, I—lost control of my transformations."

Harry barely kept in a gasp, "Were you safe?" he whispered.

Sadly, Moony shook his head. "No. Without the Wolfsbane potion- I didn't like Snape much at the time- I became a full werewolf, just like I did in your third year."

"When did it stop?" Harry asked quietly.

"Minerva came in as a cat, and talked to me. I must have been making a lot of racket, because the entire Order was outside my door. When Minerva spoke to me, the wolf faded, and I returned to normal. Since then, I've spoken with her once a week, and no one else; until you came."

Harry was stunned, "No body told you I was missing, did they?"

Again, Remus shook his head, an ashamed look on his suddenly tired face. "I'm sorry Harry, I should have asked about you."

"It's not your fault," Harry said firmly, "I ran off, I didn't want to be found. I should have remembered I'm not the only one Sirius cared about—I was selfish." They sat in silence until Remus said that they should probably go back to Diagon Alley, "It's never good to keep a lady waiting," Lupin said with determined cheerfulness. Harry smiled, ended the charm, and teleported them back to Blurnof's Eyestore.

* * *

Lunch was taken at the Leaky Cauldron, where the three asked questions about their summers, education, and hobbies.

"So which house _were_ you in?" Harry asked Alex.

She smiled shyly, "Um… not Gryffindor."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, "Ravenclaw?" She shook her head.

"Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"No."

"_Slytherin?"_ they asked at the same time.

She bit her lip, holding in laughter brought from their amazed reactions. "Yes, and there's no need to shout."

A sudden thought occurred to Harry, "Er—what did you think of Malfoy?" he asked.

Alex rolled her eyes, "The most annoying, snobby, rude, and self-absorbed wizard I've ever met." Harry and Remus burst out laughing.

"I'm glad we can agree on something!" Harry told her, she joined in on the laughter.

* * *

After returning to The Hideaway some time later, Remus asked Harry what he was going to do for the last two weeks of summer. "I don't know really," Harry answered thoughtfully, "I guess I should visit the Order, just so Mrs. Weasley doesn't throw a fit again."

Remus chuckled, "Very true."

"Yeah, other than that, just training really." Remus accepted this, and they returned to their game of muggle chess, which Harry had bought before returning.

They waited until the next day, then teleported to Grimmauld Place under Harry's invisibility cloak. Instead of knocking, they let themselves in.

Ginny and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess, Hermione was taking to McGonagall about schoolwork, and Snape was reading a book next to the fireplace—no one noticed their arrival.

"Move your bishop to the left," Harry suggested, standing behind Ginny. The youngest Weasley jumped, knocking the board further towards Ron.

Harry laughed, "Don't hurt yourself," he joked as the others stared at him and Remus.

Ginny stood up and punched him in the arm, since she was unable to reach his shoulder. "Nice to see you too," he mumbled, though he'd barely felt it.

"Wow, twice in one week; that's a bloody record!" Ron said sarcastically.

Harry grinned, "I know, amazing isn't it?"

Ron grinned back, "Good t' see you again mate."

Remus went over and spoke with McGonagall, while Hermione came over to greet Harry. "Honestly Harry, you have to stop visiting so often," she said with mock-sternness.

Harry smiled, "Will do. So, what have you been up to lately?"

Ron groaned, "Homework—Hermione's been ruthless."

"It's not _my_ fault you left your homework to the last minute!" she objected.

He rolled his eyes, "At least we didn't have much ruddy po-" Harry elbowed him gently, casually moving his head in Snape's direction, "Much ruddy Defense homework," Ron finished, ears slightly red.

Ginny nodded in agreement, "For _you_ maybe," she muttered quiet enough so only they could hear.

"And for that, I pity you," Ron said sorrowfully.

"Speaking of defense, any idea who the new professor'll be?" Harry asked.

"Not a clue," Hermione answered.

Ron pretended to be shocked, placing a hand on his chest, "_Hermione_! Did you just say you don't _know_ something!" While Hermione smacked Ron playfully on the head, Harry caught what sounded suspiciously like a chuckle come from none other than Snape.

Harry pulled Ginny aside as the other two Gryffindors exchanged mock insults. "And _how_ long have they been like this?" he asked her quietly.

She grinned, "About three weeks, neither of 'em has admitted anything yet." They watched the two bicker until Snape got up with an annoyed sigh—grumbling about the noise. On his way out, the book fell out of his pocket, so Harry picked it up and offered it to him, "Here you go Professor," Harry said.

Snape nodded his thanks, then took it and left—the room was dead silent.

Harry found every person in the room staring at him and the empty space where Snape had been. "What?" he demanded.

Ginny looked at him strangely. "You and Snape—in the same room without fighting was _okay…_ you and Snape being _civil_, that's just not normal!" The entire room—including Remus and McGonagall—burst into laughter.

Harry blushed furiously, "Thanks for the support! I'm actually trying _not_ to get kicked out of class before it starts!" he drawled irritably, this only made them laugh harder.

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Harry left the room.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was delighted to find him visiting for the day, and immediately began to pester him with question she hadn't been able to before. Things like 'have you been eating right? Looking out for yourself?' or 'Taking good care of yourself and staying out of trouble?' , made Harry want to sigh, but he answered each question with a polite: "Yes Mrs. Weasley." He spent the evening talking with Fred and George about Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, Charlie about dragons, Bill on ancient curses, and his friends about the upcoming school year.

As the Order sat down to eat, a pale Mr. Weasley walked into the room. "Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley rushed over, looking at Moody and Tonks, who were following behind him. "Is something wrong?"

Tonks beamed, and Moody grinned as Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Not really—well, yes but… no."

"What is he talking about?" Molly asked Tonks.

"There's good news and bad news." The lime green haired witch answered.

"What's the bad news?" Bill asked.

"The dementors have left Azkaban, and all the Death Eaters have escaped," Moody growled.

"And the good news?" Charlie asked weakly. The two aurors looked at Weasley Sr.

"Fudge has been fired," he announced, "And they've already elected two new ministers,"

Snape was the first to ask, "Who?"

Arthur Weasley gulped, "Amelia Bones, and…me."

The entire Order burst into an excited uproar, the Weasley family being the loudest. Ginny and the twins were bouncing around, Ron's jaw dropped, and Bill, Charlie, and Molly all hugged Mr. Weasley, one of the new Ministers of Magic.

Harry couldn't of been happier for them, and joined in the hearty applause that followed. In fact, everyone was too busy congratulating Arthur to notice Snape leave, clutching his forearm, all save Harry of course.

After everyone had calmed down and started to eat once more, the Order attacked Arthur with questions about the escaped Death Eaters, and how he'd gotten one of the two jobs, and why there were two. From what Harry gathered, the entire Ministry voted Fudge out of office once the Death Eaters escaped Azkaban, about five hours ago. Arthur and Amelia had been elected soon after Fudge was booted, by a unanimous vote among the employees; it had been a tie. It wasn't completely official, since the Wizengmot still had to verify Arthur's and Amelia's new change in position.

As the adults talked business, the teenagers were forced to leave. "One more year," Bill told them with a grin as he shut the dining room doors. The twins disappeared into their bedroom, leaving the younger Gryffindors alone.

"Harry, is there something you've been doing besides bookwork?" Ginny asked.

"Why?" he replied.

"Well we, erm- happened to overhear-"

"You eavesdropped," Harry corrected her boredly.

Hermione blushed, but Ginny continued, unfazed. "Right, well, we 'found out' that Snape tried to bring you back here, but you disappeared. We also- well I, also heard Professor Lupin call you 'Tallon', any special reason?"

"Let's go somewhere else," he murmured, and led his friends up to the room he and Ron had stayed in last summer; luckily no one else was using it besides Ron this summer. They sat down on one of the beds while Harry stood, thinking of how much to explain. _Not the founders,_ he decided,_ they'd get confused. They can meet them later._ "Alright, the disappearing thing." He began, "I inherited an unplottable house from Sirius, it's also got the Fideleus Charm on it and I'm the secret keeper. I don't know how to apperate," _yet, _he added mentally, "But whenever I think of Sirius, I'm transported to my new home. If I think of the place I want to go, I'm transported there. But it only works if I'm going to or from my Hideaway."

"Sounds like apperation to me," Ron said.

"Well, there's anti-apperation and dissaperation wards for a hundred yards, so I don't think it is," Harry replied, "As for the name Tallon, I got it from this." He pulled out his second map and whispered, "The Marauders take care of their own,"

" 'In honor and loving memory of Moony, Padfoot and Prongs, Tallon presents: The Hideaway." Hermione read out loud.

"So you've got a nickname?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "And I finally figured out why it's Tallon."

"Why's that?" Ginny piped up.

"Once in a blue moon," Harry whispered, closing the map. He then made sure no one was in the halls with his x-ray vision. Satisfied, he turned to his friends. "You can't tell _anybody,_ okay?" They nodded, so Harry turned into his panther form.

Hermione gasped. "Harry!"

He turned back to normal, "yes?"

"You're an animagus!"

"Obviously," He and Ron chorused, then grinned at each other.

Ginny looked confused, "but still, a panther has claws, not talons. So why are you called Tallon?"

Harry sighed, he'd hoped he wouldn't have to reveal more than one form. "That's because I have more than one form, see?" he then turned into a phoenix.

Ron applauded, "Brilliant mate!"

"Any more?" Ginny quipped. Harry rolled his eyes, then transformed into a cobra. After earning some funny looks, Harry returned to human shape, "Don't screech at the next one," he warned. They nodded, and he became a werewolf.

"Oh no!" Hermione whispered, "You've been bitten?"

Harry melted back, laughing. "Of _course_ not Hermione! I told you, it's just another one of my forms!" Ron joined in with his laughter, having looked at Ginny's horrified face before Harry'd explained.

After she threatened them with her infamous bat-bogey hex, the boys calmed down. "How'd you do it/" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "It took me a week, thanks to a professional who knew how to evade the long way. Only down side is that you don't get to pick your forms. Want to learn?" His friends immediately agreed. Harry put a charm on the door to alert him of anyone approaching, then instructed them as Godric had done for him.

Ron had called three silvery beings to him in under ten minutes. Hermione and Ginny both had two, and by then Ron had already identified his mortal creature of light. "Looks like a dog, German Shepard maybe?" he said, eyes closed.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione had her first, an owl, and so did Ginny, a dolphin. "You've got a real knack for this Ron," Harry complimented him as Ron discovered his magical being, a thestral. "It took me three days to find my four, and to identify two of them."

"Thanks mate," Ron said, the tips of his ears red. "Is a thestral light or dark, Herms?"

The witch thought about it, "I'd say it's in between really. It's classified as a dark creature, but that doesn't make them dark. You should ask Professor Lupin about it." She answered, then turned to Harry, "Does he know of your being an animagus?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I showed him during my first visit."

Ginny sighed. "I can't get the second one to come here," she grumbled.

Harry clapped her on the shoulder, "Don't fret about it; like I said, it normally takes a week doing it this way." The alarm charm went off, notifying Harry that someone was on the stairs. Quickly, the four began to talk about ideas for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Hermione saying that they should start writing down a schedule.

Someone knocked on the door, and Ron said, "C'mon in."

Remus entered, though only a step or two inside, "Harry, I was wondering—do you mind if I spend the night here? I'm somewhat behind on Order business, and I'm trying to catch up."

Harry noticed that there was a tinge of uneasiness in Moony's voice, so he smiled and said, "Sure. In fact, I'll stay too- to make it a record of _three_ days in a week."

Remus grinned, "Thank you Harry, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow Remus," Harry answered. With a grateful smile, Remus left, closing the door behind him.

They didn't practice more animagus stuff, instead they continued with Quidditch. An hour or two later, Ginny was yawning, and Ron started to look tired, Hermione had already gone to bed. "Sorry mate, but I'm bushed," Ron said tiredly.

Harry chuckled, "Don't worry about it, I'll go to bed in a little while too."

"It was nice seeing' you again so, so-sooon," Ginny yawned.

Harry laughed, "Likewise Ginny," While Ron went to bed, Harry went downstairs, teleported home, explained the situation to the founders and Hedwig, and teleported back to Grimmauld Place with a potions manual, his Arthrimacy text and the Quidditch book he'd bought. The adults were still locked in the dining room, and Harry didn't even try to eavesdrop as he read chapter twenty in the Arthrimacy book, he would find out what they talked about eventually.

As he got halfway through, Snape returned—his face contorted with pain, and his neck was bleeding badly. Harry dropped his book, "Professor?"

Snape stumbled, and Harry steadied him. "Headmaster," Snape croaked. Harry helped the potions master into a chair, then ran over to the dining room, and pounded on the door. No one seemed to hear him, so Harry growled his frustration after trying the door knob which was locked, then turned into a werewolf, and knocked the door down. He was fully human once it fell and all the Order members were staring at him, "Professor Snape says he need the Headmaster," Harry answered hurriedly in response to their confused looks.

Dumbledore immediately swept past Harry, a concerned expression on his face. "Severus?" he said, kneeling beside the younger wizard.

"Dark Lord—is searching f-for Potter," Snape said in a raspy voice, "He found out- about Potter's disappearance—orders us to search, since last month. Not pleased that we can't—find him. But somehow, he knows Potter-- evaded—the Order, and—willingly is with the Order now." Snape gave a harsh snort, "Not happy about that—either."

"Are _you_ alright?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape nodded, "Just a few cuts."

The moment Dumbledore had entered, Harry rushed up the stairs and teleported to The Hideaway. Running downstairs, Harry grabbed some wootgrass, a pain relieving potion, and a bottle of phoenix tears Hedwig had willingly shed. He then teleported back to Grimmauld Place just after Snape gave his report.

Dumbledore looked around, "Does anyone know where Poppy is?"

"Vacation in America," McGonagall answered.

Snape tapped the Headmaster's arm, "Magic won't do any good. Dark Lord makes us drink, Saldumora Potion after punishment."

"What's that?" Bill asked.

"A potion that causes any magic or potions used on the drinker to change into pain spells and poisons. No magic will help."

"What about plants?" Harry asked, holding up the wootgrass,

Snape raised an eyebrow, "What good is wootgrass Potter?" he sneered.

Harry shrugged, "None Sir. But crushed wootgrass with phoenix tears stops bleeding, even really bad injuries."

"Where'd you learn that Harry?"

"After Hedwig became a phoenix, I wanted to make sure I could stop the bleeding if something like that ever happened again." Harry replied; turning back to Snape he said, "Want to try?"

When Dumbledore patted his shoulder, Snape rolled his eyes and muttered, "Fine."

Harry crushed the grass in a small bowl, then stood on his knees next to Snape and gently put it over the wound; after that, he dribbled on some of the phoenix tears. Harry re-corked the bottle, and waited as the wootgrass began to weave in and out of itself, forming a dam bandage. Snape barely twitched at the feel of it moving around on his neck, but some of the Order members turned slightly green or grimaced, watching uneasily.

Finally, the grass stopped moving, and the blood stopped coming. "Looks like it worked," Charlie said. Snape nodded, if reluctantly. Harry, knowing it would only embarrass Snape if he said thank you to Harry, Harry went upstairs and teleported back home so he could put the potion and phoenix tears back. By now Harry was getting sleepy, so he teleported straight to Ron's room at Grimmauld Place and fell into one of the beds, fast asleep.

* * *

For the first time that summer, Harry had a dream:

_He watched as his Death Eaters apperated to his side. Their masks glinted with the moon's light, their robes billowed gently in the wind. One by one they came up and kissed the hem of his robes. Finally, all fifty-three Death Eaters were present. "Welcome, my snakes. The time to act draws closer with each passing night."_ _He began, rising from his throne. In response, every Death Eater kneeled._ "_But first, we must awaken our allies. The dementors have returned, and many more shall follow. We must send a group to the giants by the next full moon" _he ordered, "_And a group to the werewolves gathered in the Shadow Valley. The next group will seek out the vampires scattered throughout Britain, and the rest, shall continue the search for the boy. Understood?"_

"_Yes my Lord,"_ _The Death Eaters replied in unison._

"_Now go! Complete these tasks, and you shall be given your just reward. But fail, and you will be punished."_

_"Yes my Lord," they replied again. They dissaperated, but only after he shouted, "Crucio!" and they all writhed in pain from the curse. Once they left, he laughed—and his laughter was carried high on the Northern winds, and past the stars… _

_

* * *

_

Harry was shaken awake as he screamed silently, pain coursing through his scar. "Wake _up_ Potter!"

Harry dazedly opened his eyes, and stopped screaming—it was Moody. The Auror sighed, and removed the silencing spell on Harry. "Sorry Sir," Harry whispered.

Moody nodded, "It's alright Lad, I'm just glad I saw you before you started screaming."

Harry smiled weakly, "I'm sure Ron'll be happy too."

Moody chuckled, "What kind of dream was it?"

"I'm not sure—it could be real, but it might not be."

Moody thought for a few moments, "Well, it won't hurt to know." At this, Harry repeated what he saw, word for word; Moody wasn't happy. "Any names?"

Harry shook his head, "No names, but I did see the sky." Grabbing a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink from Ron's beside table, Harry sketched out the stars and constellations, in the exact places he'd seen them.

"Lad, no offense, but what will we do with a map of stars?" Moody asked.

Harry looked at him, "Haven't you ever used stars to find your location?" Moody shook his head. Harry kept his laughter in, and voice down, so as not to wake Ron. "Well, from each place on the Earth, the stars look different—they appear in different places. The southern hemisphere has different constellations than the ones we're used to. Since I could see Orion, I know that the dream I had was in the northern hemisphere." He pointed at the constellations, "If you get a professional astrologist to look at this, they might be able to tell you where it was seen from, judging on the angles of the constellations."

A spark lit in Moody's normal eye, "And then we might be able to tell where these buggers are meeting." He growled. Harry nodded, and handed the map over. "Thanks Potter, be careful; and I'll pass the message on to Dumbledore. Have you had any other dreams?"

"Nope, this is the only one for the entire summer so far." Harry answered. Moody then exited with a nod, and left Harry alone. Since he couldn't sleep, Harry went down stairs to read the books he'd brought with him earlier. He sat down in an armchair next to the fireplace, and conjured a light globe to read by. Someone had neatly stacked his three books on the end table, and Harry reached for the top one, then opened it.

Startled, Harry realized that this one wasn't his—it was a photo album. Closing it, he looked at the front. The cover was dark green leather, with a black spine and black, metal clasps. In the center was stamped two snakes entwining around a crossed wand and thorny rose. _Must be the family crest,_ he thought, and opened it again. The first picture showed a grim-looking family of four, all with straight, black hair. A tall sturdy man with a large nose had an arm around the shoulders of a woman. She had a plush mouth, and a softer expression than her husband. A young boy with his hair cut an inch or so above his shoulders, sat on a stool in front of the woman; he shared the same nose as the older man. With a jolt, Harry realized he was looking at a ten-year old Severus Snape. To his surprised, there wasn't any trace of a sneer or malice in the young Snape's eyes.

On another stool in front of Snape's father sat a girl who looked about the same age as Snape, and also shared the same black hair and eyes. Her nose was smaller- like their mother's, and, unlike the rest, she wasn't pale, but suntanned even in the black and white photograph; and she had a mischievous, friendly smile in her eyes. _Huh?_ Harry wondered, and turned to the next page, curious.

The two kids raced around on brooms, waving at the photographer as they zoomed by; the girl was gleefully pushing Snape into a pond on the next page, Snape then pulled her in with a soundless laugh. The following ages were of Snape and the girl playing Quidditch; a Christmas celebration with Snape, the girl and their mother; Snape's birthday. After that came pictures of Snape and the girl opening Hogwarts letters; them standing next to the Hogwarts express, and a picture of the two standing with their friends on the steps of Hogwarts. Harry recognized Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Rockwood standing on one side with Snape, along with several other Slytherins. They all looked about twelve or so. On the other half, Harry saw people that shocked him. The girl was in Slytherin Quidditch robes, but she stood next to a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, and three Gryffindors that Harry knew: Sirius, Remus and Harry's mother, Lily. _No way in hell!_ Harry thought as they smiled up at him from the picture. Even though Snape stood next to the girl, it was clear that he was friends with only her and the Slytherins—which made sense. _He doesn't even look angry!_ Harry thought with amazement, _Not even that close to two of the Marauders!_

Shaking his head, he turned to the next page. It was a picture of the two in a potions class, the girl was running away with her arms over her head in a mock look of fear as Snape carefully added something to his cauldron. Harry fought his laughter down, smiling as he looked through the next pages.

The two got older as Harry went on. Then, halfway through, the pictures stopped. He turned quickly back to the last picture. The girl was sitting outside on the grass, then got up and stretched with a yawn. Snape crept up behind her, then jumped on her back. With a laugh, she dropped and somersaulted, flinging Snape off. She then wrapped her arm around his neck, and started to mess up his hair, still laughing as Snape tried fruitlessly to escape. When she did release him, she put her arm around Snape's shoulders, and they both laughed. _Snape's happy!_ Harry realized, "Who _is_ this girl?" he asked himself, as the picture began to replay.

"Selena."

Harry twisted sharply in the chair to find Severus Snape standing right behind him.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Snape's Reaction

A trip to Durmstrang

**Then:**

The New DADA Prof.

Suspicious character

* * *

**Review Response:**

**In response to someone who submitted anonymous to ch. 14:**

_The squid detail was interesting, but one I could live without. Please, stick to comments on the story. Thank you._

_

* * *

_


	16. The Lost Relative

**CHAPTER 16**

"Sir, I'm sorry I-" Harry stopped when he saw that Snape's eyes weren't angry, but sad as he looked at the album in Harry's lap. "Was she a relative of yours?" Harry asked instead.

Snape nodded, "My sister, twin sister actually." Harry starred at the floor to cover his astonishment. Snape had a _sister_?

"What happened?" Harry asked quietly.

Snape's eyes remained on the photograph, but grew clouded and bitter as he thought. When he answered, his voice was quiet, angry and the smallest bit sad. "It was the summer after our third year, and we'd just gotten home—when we found our father waiting for us outside. Somehow, Selena had angered Lucius and he 'let slip' in a letter to his father that Selena was friends with a mudblood, a werewolf, a traitor, and several cowards. Lucius Sr. immediately told our own father. He'd always thought Selena was weak, when she was really the only decent one in the family." He grimaced, "and now he had 'proof', as he called it, that she was weak. After admitting to befriending the people Lucius had mentioned, Selena was given a choice: either we would move, leaving her behind—or banishment from the Snape family." The head Slytherin's voice grew tight, "She chose banishment. And once she left that day, I never heard from her again."

"Why?"

"Our father told Selena that, if she ever talked to, wrote, or was seen with a Snape, he would kill me." The potions master answered, and his eyes and voice returned to normal; complete with the usual sneer, "You will not repeat this discussion to _anyone_ Potter; no students, no Order members, no teachers, _no one;_ understand?"

Harry nodded, gave him the album, then asked one more question as the professor began to leave, "Sir, Are—did your parents die?"

Snape hesitated, "Yes."

Harry lay awake for several more hours in his bed, thinking about Snape and his sister. Why had Snape told Harry anything? Why hadn't the Slytherin lashed out at him for invading his privacy once more? These questions and more swirled mercilessly through his head, and showed no signs of letting up. After remembering the group picture, Harry made up his mind, and fell asleep at last.

Ginny and Hermione appeared in the boys' room early the next morning, eager for more animagus training. Even Ron didn't groan about his lost sleep at this. But instead of helping them reveal their forms, Harry coached them in focusing on their totems quickly. An hour later, most of the others in Grimmauld Place were up, and the four stopped for the day. After a wonderful breakfast of waffles and bacon made by Mrs. Weasley, Harry pulled Remus aside. "I need to talk to you later—in Buckbeak's room, and alone, okay?"

Remus nodded, "I'll be there in ten minutes Tallon." Harry then left his guardian to talk with McGonagall, who'd just come over. He nodded slightly in greeting to Snape as he passed, who barely dipped his head in response, black eyes unreadable. After a brief chat with Tonks, Harry casually made his way upstairs. Once in the room, he greeted Buckbeak, and pet him until Moony arrived. "What is it?"

Harry cast another Jumbling-charm on the room, "Do you remember a girl called Selena?"

Harry noticed that Remus gained a faraway look in his eyes, "yes, nice girl—especially since she was in Slytherin, why do you ask?"

Taking a breath, Harry answered, "I think she's why Professor Snape is so bitter."

Remus blinked in surprise, "What makes you think that?" After making Remus promise not to repeat a word, Harry explained the conversation he'd had with Snape last night. "So, what is it you're wondering?" Lupin asked once Harry finished.

"Well, if you knew anything about where she went after she was banished."

Remus scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I have a few letters from her somewhere, and a couple from her friends—I'll try to dig something up if you like. But, what's the occasion?"

Harry grinned shyly, "Maybe a family reunion would make Potions easier." Remus laughed, and Harry returned to The Hideaway ten minutes later.

He apologized to Hedwig and the founders for being away, and his lessons instantly resumed. By tomorrow he would be able to try his first real apperation, and Harry went to bed content. After his midday lessons with Helga and Rowena, Harry was joined by Remus, who was still having a little trouble teleporting. "I think I've found something," his guardian said.

"Already?" Harry asked, impressed.

Remus nodded, "I think she's at her second school, teaching."

"Where's that?"

"Durmstrang." Moony answered firmly. "One of her friends from Ravenclaw house visited her last year—we can only hope she didn't leave."

Harry thought about it, "Well, would you mind if we went to see tomorrow?" he asked, "I know it's short notice, but-"

"The sooner the better," Remus finished. "I'd like to see her again myself. You know, I think she was one of the few who knew I was a werewolf before James and Sirius did."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I've got to let the founder know we'll be gone tomorrow."

Remus smiled, "I'll pack for both of us, two days should be enough."

The founders were slightly put out that Harry would be leaving again so soon, but once Harry explained his reasons, Salazar quickly convinced the others not to mind it so much. His apperation went well, but he had to go into the woods a ways, and then try—he was only able to apperate ten feet away. Before going to bed at the end of the day, he set out his clothes for the next day. He'd decided to wear his black dragonhide boots; his vest, which would go under his dark blue t-shirt; an everyday, dark blue cloak, and a pair of jeans; along with his two wand holsters and the knife in its sheath. Feeling ready, Harry collapsed onto his bed, and fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

He was woken by Remus a little after dawn. "Sorry I overslept." He mumbled.

"Don't worry Tallon, there's no need to rush." Lupin answered. "Breakfast is downstairs, so is your bag."

"Thanks Moony," Harry said with a tired smiled. Remus left, and Harry got dressed. He pulled his hair back once more, trimmed it a little, then joined Lupin in the dining room. They ate, while Remus told a few stories about Selena. "Wonderful beater," he said as they cleaned up, "Great competition for Padfoot. The number of times he swore or cursed her for blocking one of his bludgers were uncountable." After shrinking their bags, Harry got out his broom, and gave it to Remus. "I'll fly," he explained, "But as a phoenix. They've got great endurance and speed—really."

Lupin shrugged, "Alright. But we'll stop if you get even the smallest bit tired. We don't need a phoenix dropping out of the sky and on to an unfortunate muggle's head." Harry laughed, and they went outside to begin their journey to Durmstrang.

Harry warned Remus not to kick off too hard, and Lupin told him he was glad he listened once they were airborne. Harry was able to fly at roughly sixty mph, so Remus made sure to keep an even pace with him. After three hours, Harry perched on the broom behind Moony. "Want to go faster?" Remus asked. Harry trilled a yes. Smiling, Lupin urged the broom to at least 150 mph, much to Harry's enjoyment as he clutched onto the broom with all his might. They rode for five more hours at that speed, and it was enough to make it into an extremely snowy area with hundreds of mountains. They then went down to sixty miles per hour again. '_hey Remus, can you hear me?'_ Harry asked mentally, a phoenix technique he hoped would work.

"Yes Harry," Remus answered aloud. "You sound like my conscience though—it's rather strange."

Harry laughed, it came out at a cheerful, upbeat song. '_Right, well, were _is _Durmstrang?'_

"I'm sorry to say that I'm 'not allowed' to tell you that it's in Russia." Lupin answered innocently. Harry sang his laughter a second time. After two more hours of flying and sharing stories about anything and everything, Remus sent out a shower of gold sparks as they circled over a mountain near a lake.

A shower of silver sparks answered, and Harry transfigured back to human as Remus ordered, and rode double on the broom with his guardian. Two people appeared on brooms out of nowhere.

"Your name and business?" the gruff-looking wizard asked.

"I am Remus Lupin, come to see Selena Epans." Moony answered.

"Your name and business?" the witch asked Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter, and I also came to see Selena Epans." He answered calmly.

The two inspectors nodded, and shot copper sparks out of their wands. Seconds later, bronze sparks flew out of the mountain, and it vanished, revealing an enormous castle just a tiny bit larger than Hogwarts. Silently, the two inspectors escorted Remus and Harry to the front doors, which were twenty feet tall and made of mahogany and copper.

The doors opened, and the new headmaster was standing in the entryway, waiting for them. He didn't look much like Karkaroff, with his graying-brown hair and intelligent, amber eyes. "I welcome you to Durmstrang, I am Headmaster Ilvgont, and History Professor of this school. How may I help you?"

"I am Remus Lupin, and the guardian of Harry Potter, who is with me. We would like to see Selena Epans, if you would let us." Moony answered, offering a hand to shake.

The headmaster to it, and also shook Harry's hand. "I shall personally take you to her." He replied, "she is currently in the dungeons I believe, getting ready."

"Sir—if I may ask, what's she preparing for?" Tallon asked.

Ilvgont sighed, and led them out of the hall. "Unfortunately, she had resigned from her post of teaching at our school. I believe she is creating one last batch of healing potions as we speak." He explained. "You see, she came here for her fourth year of education, and by the time she graduated, our potions teacher had left. I asked her what she planned to do for a job, and she asked to fill that role, after she took the test that would certify her as a potions mistress. Now, she is leaving, wants to travel. She mentioned Germany, Australia, and the United States I believe."

"Was she going to visit Britain?" Harry asked.

Ilvgont shook his head, "No. She is saddened by it, though not a soul knows why. Ah, here we are." Harry and Remus had been too absorbed in Ilvgont's talking to noticed the well-lit dungeons they'd traveled into. "She prefers quiet when she works, so please don't speak too loud." Ilvgont told them, then knocked on the door.

"Enter," came a woman's voice. The headmaster opened the door, and led them in.

Selena 'Epans' had her back to them, and was stirring a cauldron with one hand while pouring ingredients into her cauldron with the other. She didn't even look at what she picked up, even after hesitating at three vials before deciding on one. "I'll be with you in a moment Headmaster, and guests." She told them. Two ingredients later, she turned the stove down, allowing the potion to cool. Stepping back, she took out the ponytail that kept her shoulder-length ebony hair out of the way.

Selena then turned around, and greeted Ilvgont with a small nod. "Is there something you needed Sir?"

He shook his head, "No actually, besides a new potions teacher." He teased subtly, "But these two gentlemen asked to see you."

She looked thoughtfully, then confusedly, at Lupin's face. "_Remus?"_

Harry's guardian smiled, "Hello Selena," he said, stepping forward.

She smiled back, and hugged him. "It's good to see you again," she said once they'd released each other.

"Same to you," Lupin replied.

Selena then looked at Harry, and crossed her arms. "I am guessing the most unlikely pair of James Potter and Lily Evans got married?"

Harry couldn't help liking Snape's twin immediately, "Yeah, they were my parents." He answered.

A shadow entered her already dark eyes, "What happened?" she asked as Ilvgont silently exited the room.

"They were murdered by Voldemort," Harry answered quietly.

"And Sirius?" she asked softly, looking at Remus.

"He died too, in a fight against Voldemort's followers." The werewolf answered, voice tight.

She sat down on a stool that was behind her, and covered her face with a hand. "Damn you Tom.." she cursed bitterly, "I take it Peter's alive?"

Remus grimaced, "Unfortunately. He's responsible for James' and Lily's deaths."

"I never could bring myself to believe it when I heard Sirius had betrayed them and murdered Peter," she said, then looked at Harry. "I apologize about Sirius and your parents. I was not friends with James, but we were not enemies either. Your mother though—she was one of my best friends." Selena closed her eyes, "Did—has anything happened to—_him?_" she whispered.

"Severus is alive," Remus answered, clearly to her relief.  
"Has he changed much?"

"He can be a git sometimes," Harry muttered.

"What do you mean by that Mr. Potter?"

Harry's face tinged with color, "Well, after you left Hogwarts, in their fifth year, my dad embarrassed Sna- er, Professor Snape really bad; and now, since I look like my dad, Professor Snape hated me since my first day at Hogwarts."

Selena shook her head, "That doesn't sound like him."

Harry took a nervous breath, "Um, Professor Epans, we came her for another reason too."

She raised an eyebrow, "And what is that?"

"he told me your parents died," Harry said quietly, "That means you can go back, and see your brother." She didn't answer, so Harry pushed on. "I think he needs your help. He ended up becoming a Death Eater, then he became a spy for the Order—a group of people fighting against Voldemort."

"More than half the time he comes back injured," Remus added, "He risks his life at every meeting.—on both sides."

"And I thought _I_ was the reckless one," she muttered at her hands, then looked up, "Alright, I'll leave with you."

The headmaster of Durmstrang was disappointed to see her leave, but cheered up the smallest bit when she said she'd trained a replacement- saving him some work. He still was sorry to see her go. She had only a black leather duffle bag containing her belongings, and she shrunk it as they stepped outside. Remus got Harry's broom, and Harry himself turned into his phoenix form.

Selena told them she need to go to her house first, then transformed into a black, silver eyed thestral and leapt into the air. Tallon and Moony followed her for two hours, and the sun was setting by the time they reached her house. It was a bit smaller than the Dursleys', but bigger then an apartment. "Since it's dark already, you're welcome to stay the night," she told them, opening the door after returning to human form.

"Thank you Selena," Remus answered.

"Thanks Ms. Epans," Harry said, "Or is it Professor?"

Her mouth twitched in a smile, "Professor will be fine." The walls, floor, and trim were blue green and white- respectively. "There are two guest rooms on the right," she told them, "and the washroom is right across. The study is upstairs next to my room. The kitchen and dining rooms are down the left hall." They thanked her again, and went into their rooms.

Harry woke the next morning, and changed into a black robe, another pair of jeans, and a grey t-shirt; he wore the boots and vest again. He found Remus and Selena already in the dining room, talking as they finished their eggs. "Good morning Harry," Lupin greeted.

"'Morning Remus, 'morning Professor." He answered, and sat down across from them.

Selena pushed a plate of eggs towards him. "Hoe you don't mind pepper," she said. He thanked her and said he didn't mind, then began to eat. After he finished, they cleaned up and Selena went upstairs to get her bag. "I've got an idea," Harry said.

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"We could just go back to The Hideaway, then teleport to Headquarters."

"Do you mind taking her there?"

Harry shrugged, "I can do it fast enough that she won't notice we went to two places. I did it with Alex before."

Remus smiled, "Alright, drop us off in the living room would you? I'm still not quite used to teleporting."

Harry nodded as Selena came back down the stairs. "Harry is going to do a spell that will get us there quicker," Remus told her, "It might feel strange, but we'll reach Headquarters in a matter of seconds."

She nodded, "So that's why you're a phoenix Mr. Potter."

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused.

"Phoenixes are masters of transportation." She told him. "They can move faster than any other creature or thing known to the magical and muggle worlds."

"Oh, I get it, thanks." He said, she nodded. Harry put a hand on Remus' arm, and Remus put a hand on Selena's shoulder. Harry counted to three, then teleported all of them. Before their feet even touched the ground at Black Manor, Harry teleported them to the living room in Grimmauld Place. "Can you see it?" Remus asked Selena, who nodded.

"Fideleus Charm?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered. Murmurs came through the door leading to the dining room, drawing the arrivals' gazes to it. "They're probably still at breakfast," Remus said, "It's only seven after all." Selena nodded, silent as she pulled her black robes closer to herself.

"Do you want to go in there Professor?" Harry asked, "Or should I get him?"

"I will go in," she replied, "explanations need to be made only once." Harry nodded, and opened the door, eager to see Snape's reaction.

**Coming Up:**

When twins meet again

Another chat with Dumbledore

Something unexpected

**Then:**

Belated Birthday

Friends Meet again

**Review Response:**

**Wytil: I'm not sure what it is you meant by that… (response to review of ch.15)**

**Dragonic: I know I didn't quite depict it in much detail, but I might later (response to review of ch.15)**

**Skuld's Sentaro3: You assume correctly. I actually foreshadowed it when Harry first discovered that he was related to the Snape family several chapters ago.**

**athenakitty: Remus didn't like the cart because it went too fast, it's just something I thought fitted Remus' character. About the Saldumora Potion, Harry had already teleported to The Hideaway when Snape spoke of it; Harry does not know of it just yet.**

_Again, I would like to thank all of you for reviewing. I know my spelling could use some work, but words like 'another' I learned to spell that way. Thank you for adding your comments, compliments and questions to your reviews. And as always, I hope I do not disappoint you. A.S.Leif_


	17. Meeting the Order

**CHAPTER 17**

All of the Order wasn't there; but Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Tonks, Moody, Hermione and the Weasleys were.

"Bloody hell mate! Four times in one week!" Ron exclaimed as Harry and Remus entered. When Selena came in, all the Order members jumped out of their seats, wands pointed at her.

"What did you do now, Potter?" Snape hissed. As Harry opened his mouth to reply, Selena put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I will explain," she said quietly, and took a step forward.

Not even blinking at the nine wands pointed at her chest, Selena whipped out her own wand and tossed it to Moody in one movement. The grizzled auror caught it, and then she disarmed herself further.

She dropped five concealed knives onto the table, and set several potion-filled vials on the table also. "Careful with those," she said as Dumbledore picked them up. He nodded and handed the bottles to Snape for inspection. The last thing she set on the table was a second, holstered wand. As Tonks picked it up and began to take it out, Selena reached for it, "Don't-" she began, but Tonks kept pulling. Luckily, Dumbledore snatched the holster from Tonk's grip before she could completely take it out; Harry assumed there was an alarm or trap set on it incase it was stolen. "Anything else?" Moody growled, magical eye whizzing over everything.

Selena looked at her possessions, "Hmmm… ah, bag." She pulled out a deck of cards from her robe pocket, and touched a finger to the lid, causing it to transform back into her duffle. "That is everything," she said in a bland voice.

"What, no pets?" Remus joked, though none of the Order had lowered their wands.

She raised an eyebrow, "I hate pets, you should know that by now."

"What's your business," Moody growled, "Your name, and how the hell'd you get here?"

She crossed her arms, "Visiting; Epans; and Harry Potter—respectively."

"Epans?" Bill repeated, she nodded. "Not one I know, anyone else?"

Hermione raised a timid hand, "Yes Ms. Granger?" McGonagall said.

"Well, during last summer, I'd gotten a few letters from Victor Krum; he mentioned his potions teacher at Durmstrang was called Epans." She said, blushing as Ron looked at her.

"Victor was a good student," Selena commented, "Better at spells than potions I'm afraid."

Snape looked at her carefully, "What is the third requirement of the masters' exam?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "There are only two—the third is optional."

He nodded, "What is your first name?"

She thoughtfully tapped her chin, "What was it again?" she muttered; earning several wary looks "Ah yes—'Only one color but not one size, stuck at the bottom yet easily flies. Present in sun, but not in rain; doing no harm, and feeling no pain."

"What in the name of Merlin is that supposed to mean?" Moody growled, all the others were thinking the same thing—except Snape.

He'd taken a step back and lowered his wand, surprise and doubt was written all over his face. "Severus," Selena greeted, a crooked smile on her face.

Charlie caught the vials as Snape dropped them. "Selena?" Snape whispered.

She nodded, and Harry noticed the mischievous gleam he'd seen in the picture of her family, return to her eyes; she looked much like she had then.

With a grin, Selena offered a hand. Snape braced himself, then hesitantly took it after saying, "Watch out," to Remus. Lupin moved out of the way as Selena sent her brother flying over her. To everyone's surprise, Snape was doing something no one had lived to tell about since his third year—Severus Snape was laughing.

Selena joined in the laughter and caught Snape with one arm to keep him from crashing into the other room. She hugged her twin, oblivious to the stares the others were giving them—Harry and Remus included. "You still can't reverse it," she teased, releasing him.

"And you are still predictable," Snape retorted, a smile appearing on his face for the first time in many years.

She smiled back, and the others were visibly startled at the similarity between the two. Selena was two inches shorter than Snape's near-six feet, and wasn't as pale, but they both shared the same build, mouth and jaw. Their speech was even similar; precise in tone and words. "I honestly didn't think I would see you again," she told her brother quietly, then made a face when she had to tilt her head up a tiny bit to meet Snape's eyes. "Who's the short one now?" he asked, noticing her reaction. Selena sneered at her brother, though her heart wasn't in it, and Harry noticed it was the same sneer as Snape's.

Ron also noticed this, because he jerked back in his chair with a "Whoa!"

The two siblings both snapped their heads in Ron's direction, and both went for their wands. Simultaneously, they hid their embarrassment quickly as they remembered that there were others in the room, staring at them in shock. Snape released his wand, and cleared his throat. "This is Selena, my twin sister." He explained, avoiding their eyes, "Some of you might remember her; she—left—after out third year."

"Good gracious, are you really?" Arthur Weasley asked, lowering his wand. She nodded.

"I don't know why I didn't recognize you!" McGonagall said, the tiniest of smiles appearing on her face.

Selena shrugged, "I was not expecting you to Professor," she replied. Harry was amused to see that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley twins were staring, open-mouthed, at the two Snapes.

Selena fidgeted with the sleeve of her robes as she looked at Dumbledore, who was observing her, his eyes twinkling in full force. "Is there something you wanted Headmaster?" she asked.

He beamed, "How did you know?"

"You have the same look Headmaster Ilvgont had when he asked me what I was planning to do for a job," she answered, somewhat stiffly.

"We headmasters are all alike, wouldn't you agree?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

Selena let escape a tiny sigh, "What job is it?" she asked tiredly.

Remus chuckled when Dumbledore didn't answer right away. "My old one, that I resigned from." Lupin said.

She raised an eyebrow, and then looked at her brother. "Which would be?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Snape answered.

Those not in the Order were shooed from the room, including Harry. Fred and George disappeared into their room once again, but the trio and Ginny remained in the living room.

"So mate, why'd you go out and search for Snape's sister?" Ron asked as they say down.

Harry sighed, "Well, I figured she was the reason Snape's so bitter; and bringing her here ought to make potions more bearable—hopefully."

Ron and Ginny laughed, "Good luck with _that_ one mate!" Ron cried.

"Is there another reason Harry?" Hermione inquired. He bent over and uneasily whispered into her ear about the family tree he'd found. Her eyes went wide, "Are you serious?" she whispered, while the two Weasleys continued to laugh.

Harry nodded, "Unfortunately. He'll kill me if he finds out though."

Hermione giggled, "Oh—I can imagine the look on his face!" she cried gleefully, "I won't tell though."

"Thanks," Harry replied gratefully.

"Would you calm down already?" Charlie said in exasperation as he stuck his head out the door. "I swear, you're worse than newborn Chinese Fireballs!" Ron and Ginny kept laughing until the older Weasley quietly threatened to being Snape out there to have a nice 'chat'; they stopped instantly.

Ginny went to find the twins, Ron and Hermione played chess while they talked, and Harry wrote a letter to Alex, explaining what he'd been up to lately, and asking how she'd been.

Hedwig appeared on top the fireplace just as Harry finished. He chuckled, "You're a smart girl," he told her, "I don't know what I'd do without you." She trilled her pleasure, and took the letter with a burst of flame. Several moments later, the adults came out of the dining room, Selena racing for the stairs with Snape right behind her, an annoyed look on his face.

"What was _that_ about?" Harry asked Remus.

Lupin chuckled, "Severus mentioned the Wolfsbane potion he was making for me, and Selena went to nitpick at it to make sure he didn't 'botch it completely', as she said."

"But he's one of the best at it," Harry said, "There's nothing to pick at…"

McGonagall came over, a wicked grin on her face. "Don't tell Severus I told you this; but Selena was the one who taught him everything he knows about potions—she'll find something to nag him about, I guarantee it."

He stared at his two professors, who both nodded. "It's true," Remus said; Harry began to laugh.

Harry spent the mornings and afternoons of his last four days before school at The Hideaway with the founders, and his evenings at Grimmauld Place with his friends.

The night before they would travel back to Hogwarts, Harry found Dumbledore alone in the dining room. Taking a breath, Harry went in.

"Good evening Harry." Dumbledore said.

"'Evening Professor," Harry replied, and sat down.

"Is there something wrong?" the Headmaster asked.

He shook his head, "No, just something that needs to be clarified." Harry looked in the older man's eyes. "Sir, I know it's been a rough summer—with Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and me disappearing, but I wanted to talk to you about what you said when I first showed back up; what you said about trust.

"You see Professor, you didn't completely loose it, a lot of it yes, but not all; you mainly lost me. I still trust you some, you're my Headmaster, and we're on the same side. I _can_ take care of myself, this summer has proved that. You've helped me out for my entire life, thanks. But if we're going to win this war, it's going to take more than me trusting you. Professor, to win this war, you have to trust _me_. I need you to believe that I can make decisions for myself; I value your advice Sir, you're one of the best wizards out there, but some things I've got to do for _myself_. Like the prophecy; it says _I_ have to kill Voldemort, or _I _have to die by Voldemort. No one else can do that, no one but me. If I don't make my own choice at some point in time, this war will never end."

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a mix of sadness and respect. "You've grown into a great wizard Harry," he said, "You've learned things in your sixteen years that have taken others hundreds to understand. We do disagree on some things, and that is something I understand, and now I can see how this war is going from your point of view. Thank you."

Harry nodded, "Your welcome Headmaster, thank you for hearing me out." With that, he got up, and went upstairs.

He was going up to Ron's room to make sure he had everything he needed from The Hideaway, when someone pulled him into the room opposite—Snape.

"Did you need something Sir?" Harry asked, massaging the shoulder Snape had grabbed.

The potions master crossed his arms, "What I say will not be repeated, unlike the conversation we had earlier," Harry straightened with a slight tinge of color on his cheeks, and Snape continued. "All I am going to say is this:" he stopped, hesitant, and Harry got the idea Snape wasn't really comfortable doing this. "Thank you, for finding Selena." Harry froze, Snape just _thanked_ him? Snape turned away and began to pack, leaving Harry still staring. "Are you planning to stand there all _night_ Potter? Or do you think others' privacy is beneath you?"

_Back to normal_, Harry thought will and inner smile, and left quickly.

**Coming Up:**

Belated Birthday

The Hogwarts Express

Power the Dark Lord Knows Not

(_A/N: The riddle Selena said was not one I thought up, just so you know. That brilliance belongs to someone else. Can you guess the answer? But the reason I put the riddle in there is because it was something that Selena knew Snape would understand, I didn't write it down, but in my mind it was a riddle that the two were taught growing up_)

**Review Response:**

**Skuld's Sentaro3: Yes, there will be a Harry/Alex pairing, as it is already there. There will be NO student/teacher pairings, I personally find that more than slightly…odd. I have plans for a Selena/character-who-will-remain-unnamed pairing already, but you will have to read the sequel (which I'm already working on by the way) to find out who that will be; I am not sure if it will be a major part of the story or not just yet. (response to review of ch.16)**

**_(A/N: As for the sequel, when the next and final chapter of this story comes up, either today or tomorrow, the first chapter of the sequel _should_ be up; just a heads-up for the readers. Thank you, A.S.Leif)_**


	18. One Door Closes Another Opens

**CHAPTER 18**

Molly Weasley woke them all at dawn, or rather tried to. Ron and Harry just groaned and rolled over, stuffing their heads under pillows. Normally Harry wouldn't mind getting up at that time, but he'd made several trips to The Hideaway to prepare for Hogwarts, only to find that all his stuff wouldn't fit in his trunk.

With a huff, Mrs. Weasley left, muttering about sending Snape in to wake them. Ron jumped out of bed with a cry of "NO!" and Harry was already back asleep. Unfortunately, since he didn't hear Mrs.Weasley's threat, he didn't know that she was being serious. A minute or two later, Harry had a bucket of water dumped on him by Selena, while Snape shouted, "_UP_ POTTER!"

In his surprise, Harry instinctively shot a stunner at the two professors. Selena blocked it with a cackle, and they left, leaving Harry to dry off. Annoyed, Harry used a drying charm to get the water out of his hair and clothing. He put on a pair of jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, his dragonhide boots and vest, and his leather jacket. He combed his hair back into a ponytail, and went downstairs, muttering darkly in Parsletongue about rude awakenings.

As he reached the landing, a loud "SURPRISE!" met his ears.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted instantly in Parsletongue, startled for the second time that morning. Everyone's wands flew from them, except Selena and Moody, who had both gotten out of the way in time. Blushing as they laughed, Harry lowered his wand, and put it back in the holster he'd strapped to his arm.

"You're almost as jumpy as Mad-Eye," Ginny muttered, "Happy belated birthday Harry!"

"Er—thanks Ginny," Harry said. Smiling nervously, he returned the wands that had flown in his direction. "Sorry about the spell, he told them."

"What _was_ that?" Ron asked.

"Parsloz magic I believe," Selena answered, "You are a Parslemouth, correct Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, "Thanks for the shower," he added darkly.

She nodded, straight-faced." You're welcome."

"Well? C'mon mate, open your presents!" Ron exclaimed, steering Harry towards the dining room. Most everyone, but Snape and Epans, followed still chuckling from Harry's reaction.

A pile of presents were on the chair where he usually sat. Harry stared at them until the twins pushed him towards the gifts, "Come _on_ slowpoke!" they chorused.

The first gift was from Hermione, it was a book (not surprising) on professional Quidditch tactics and techniques, it was much better than the one he already had. From the Weasleys was a new watch to replace his broken one. Hagrid had sent him a trunk that would hold up to five hundred pounds of items, but it wouldn't get any bigger or heavier. Remus' gift was the last; it was a dark red and tan photo album of the Marauders' many exploits, it also contained photographs of James' many attempts to get Lily to go out with him.

Harry smiled at all of them, "Thanks," he said, "You know, since it's more than just me, this is my first birthday party."

"Expect plenty more mate!" Ron said cheerfully, while the adults looked at each other in surprise.

Mrs. Weasley made chocolate chip waffles for everyone, and Tonks tried to help in making the sausage. After she burned the first batch, Selena excused herself with a sigh from the conversation she was having with Snape, and went to save the rest of the sausage. "I didn't know you could cook," Remus joked.

She nodded, "It's amazing the things one learns on their own." She answered. Snape glared at Remus, who in return set out the plates, head bowed in silent apology.

Harry carried his present upstairs and re-packed his bag while Hermione helped Tonks to set the rest of the table. Hagrid's gift was incredibly useful; Harry conjured up some separators so he could make compartments for separate things. After he was finished, he jogged back down the stairs, nearly running into Snape who was bringing his own bag down, and made it just in time to see Tonks trip over a chair, sending the forks she'd been holding into the air.

Laughing, Harry ducked behind another chair, and accidentally let Selena, who was carrying a platter of sausages, get stabbed by them.

Epans swore loudly, and quickly jumped out of the way of Tonks, who came sprawling towards her.

Harry didn't stop laughing until Selena 'accidentally' hit him with a minor stinging hex. Harry could've sworn Snape complimented his twin on the hex under his breath as she set the platter down. Harry glared at the two, rubbing his arm where the curse had hit him.

Selena smirked and told him quietly, "Be thankful I'm in a good mood."

"Sure," Harry muttered in Parsletongue, then sat down with his friends to eat.

"Come on, or you'll get stuck in a compartment of first years!" Ginny said, pulling her trunk towards the Hogwarts Express.

The adults had their own means of getting to Hogwarts, but Tonks had been sent along as a guard until the students left.

"Don't worry about it Ginny," Hermione said, "If we _do_ get in a compartment with first year, we can tell them what to expect! Some might even decide they want to be in Gryffindor!" The two witches argued about it, while Ron and Harry stored their luggage and got onto the train. Ron left for the Prefects' cabin, a bit red around the ears, and Harry found a compartment that actually only had Luna and Neville in it. "Hi Neville," Harry greeted, "Hi Luna."

"Hiya Harry!" Neville replied.

"Hello Harry," Luna said, then went back to reading the newest issue of the Quibbler.

Harry sat down next to Neville, and pulled out the gift he'd wrapped. "Sorry it's kind of late," Harry said, "But I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

Neville's face glowed as he saw the title. "Gee, thanks Harry!" he exclaimed, and eagerly flipped through it.

Harry smiled, and got out the book Hermione had given him, then began to read.

An hour into the train ride, Harry realized something odd—Malfoy hadn't made his annual appearance. _Weird,_ he thought, _I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing._ Thinking of Malfoy made Harry think of the escaped Death Eaters, then Voldemort, and finally, about the Prophecy. The one phrase that dwelled in his thoughts more than the rest was '_and he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not._' What power? Did he already have it? Or did he have yet to gain it?

Still thinking about the unknown power, Harry went and changed into his robes, refastened the holsters and sheath, and then returned to the cabin—still pondering.

"Hey Harry," Neville called, "We're here."

Startled, Harry looked out the window to see Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

His sixth year had begun.

_A/N: Alas, this story is done. The summer has ended! Thank you very much for sticking with me to the end. The sequel's first chapter should be up in a very short time, and the title will be: Power the Dark Lord Knows Not_

_Please, search for it an R&R. Thank you!_

_Most of all, I would like to thank the following reviewers who have helped me the most:_

_athenakitty, WildRaven, TuxedoMacIce-Phoenix-Tearsbandgsecurtiyaw_HeWhoComesWithTheDawn,_ and BeautifulLady. You seven have submitted many reviews, and I wish to thank you for that. I also thank all other reviewers, no matter how short or few your comments/questions were, for taking the time to review; my thanks goes out to you who have taken your time to read this story as well. Sincerely,_

_A.S. Leif_

**_Review Response:_**

Aanchal, Rhysel Ash: Congratulations, you guessed right. The answer to the riddle is shadow. (response to reviews of ch.16 and ch.17)

dj : Thank you for pointing that out. (response to riddle of ch.16)

BlurryFuture: Harry is _not_ going to be a teacher's pet.

athenakitty: No, the Order was not very trusting; naturally, I mean, if someone just randomly appears in a place that is supposedly unfindable, and you have no idea who they are, I don't believe you would be very trusting. And yes, Selena is a very confusing character; I find that very entertaining. :)


End file.
